Das Leben einer Black
by Leah Andrea Black
Summary: Leah Black war ihr Leben lang vor den Todessern und der Familie ihres Vaters, Sirius, auf der Flucht. Jetzt, nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, wird sie vorerst in die Obhut des Ordens übergegeben und besucht nun zum ersten Mal eine richtige SchuleHogwarts.ca HP5
1. Why?

Leah war noch immer nervös. Es fiel ihr schwer sich zu konzentrieren, aber sie wusste, dass die nächsten paar Minuten ihr ganzes Leben beeinflussen konnten. Konnten, sollten, würden? Sie wusste es nicht genau. Niemand wusste dass wohl so genau… außer _ihm_ natürlich. Irgendwie war alles so schrecklich absurd.

Fast hätte Leah ein ersticktes Lachen von sich gegeben, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte sie sich noch zurück halten. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie der weißhaarige, alte Mann mit dem schwarzen Umhang verschreckt, doch nach diesem Brief… oh ja… dieser Brief… dieser seitenlange Brief… Der Brief den ihre Mutter ihr nach ihrem Tod hinterlassen hatte. Bitter dachte Leah an das dunkle Mal, dass über ihrem Haus aufgetaucht war und das sie hatte wissen lassen was passiert war, noch bevor sie es betreten hatte.

Nun Leahs Leben war schon immer furchtbar kompliziert gewesen, doch nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter war alles nur noch viel schlimmer geworden.

Schon seit ihrer Geburt lebte sie allein mit ihrer Mutter- auf der Flucht. Sie hatten nie länger als vier oder fünf Monate an einem Ort gelebt, denn eine unheimliche Macht schien sie immer zu verfolgen. Leah hatte nie genau gewusst, was ihre Mutter mit solcher Macht antrieb, andauernd umzuziehen und Leah oft genug daran zu erinnern, dass sie niemals jemandem wirklich vertrauen durfte. Für Leah war ihre Mutter die einzige Freundin und Bezugsperson die sie je gehabt hatte. Alle anderen Menschen in ihrem Leben waren nur so an ihr vorbei geflossen. Ein reißender Fluss hatte sie ihr sprichwörtlich immer wieder entrissen.

Leah war nie auf eine Schule gegangen, sondern hatte immer Privatunterricht bekommen. Zuerst von verschiedenen Lehrern, doch als sie zehn Jahre alt war hatte sich das geändert. Ihre Mutter selbst begann damit sie zu unterrichten und ihr auch endlich einige Fragen zu beantworten. Zum Beispiel erzählte sie ihr warum ihr Leben so turbulent war. Warum sie sich nie niederlassen konnten. Warum sie niemandem vertrauen durften.

Zu Anfang war es schwer gewesen für Leah zu verstehen. Warum sie? Warum musste gerade ihr Leben von diesen seltsamen Menschen, die ihre Mutter Todesser oder schwarze Magier nannte, zerstört werden? Warum verfolgten sie ihre Mutter und sie andauernd? Warum waren sie hinter ihnen her? Natürlich war Leah klar, dass ihre Mutter die Wahrheit sagte. Oft genug hatte sie Schatten gesehen, die sie regelrecht verfolgten. Oft genug waren sie kurz nach diesen Begegnungen wieder einmal weg gezogen. Dass ihre Mutter eine Hexe war, hätte Leah hingegen nie geahnt. Ihre Mutter hatte nie einen Zauberspruch benutzt, oder auch nur irgendetwas in diese Richtung angedeutet. Aber als sie Leah ihre alten Zaubersachen zeigte und ihr erklärte, dass Zauberei ihrer Meinung nach viel zu gefährlich war und ihr zu dem auch noch von diesem schrecklichen Zauberer- der nur du-weißt-schon-wer genannt wurde- erzählte, konnte Leah die Entscheidung ihrer Mutter, nie wieder zaubern zu wollen, nachvollziehen. Trotzdem war sie auf jede Minute scharf in der sich ihre Mutter überwand und ihr ein oder zwei Zaubersprüche zeigte und beibrachte. Meistens waren es nur die leichten, wie „lumos" oder „allohomora", aber ein oder zwei Verteidigungssprüche lernte sie auch. Zum Schutz, sagte ihre Mutter, dabei besaß Leah nicht einmal einen eigenen Zauberstab.

Das größte warum jedoch, dass warum wer ihr Vater war, hatte sich ihre Mutter für ihren letzten Brief aufgehoben und sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen…

Leah Black konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass sie eine von _ihnen_ sein sollte.


	2. The letter

Es war alles so seltsam. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, dass ihr Leben nicht normal war, dass SIE nicht normal war.

Noch einmal las Leah den Brief, den ihr der silberhaarige Mann vor einer halben Stunde gegeben hatte.

_Liebste Leah,_

_ich weiß, nichts was ich dir sage, wird dir helfen mit deinem Schmerz fertig zu werden, aber ich hoffe zu mindest, dass dir dieser Brief einiges erklären kann. Ich weiß, dass du dir immer viele Fragen gestellt hast und diese möchte ich dir jetzt endlich beantworten._

_Aber zuerst einmal: es tut mir alles unglaublich Leid! Ich weiß nicht, wie alt du sein wirst, wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, da ich ihn geschrieben habe als du zehn warst und mit deinen Fragen immer aufdringlicher wurdest. Natürlich musste ich dir dann einen Teil erzählen, du hattest das Recht darauf. Nur alles war mir bisher immer zu viel, ich wollte dich doch schützen… Aber nun wo ich nicht mehr bei dir sein kann und du diesen Brief liest, musst du endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren._

_Ich weiß was bzw. wer mich getötet hat. Und du sollst es auch erfahren. Du erinnerst dich sicher an die schwarzen Zauberer von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Sie nennen sich Todesser. Vor ihnen haben wir uns immer verstecken müssen und mussten deshalb auch immer im verborgenen Leben._

_Aber: nicht die ganze Zaubererwelt ist schlecht! Es gibt auch viele Zauberer und Hexen die gegen die Anhänger von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf (die Todesser) ankämpfen._

_Einer davon ist Albus Dumbledore, der Mann der dir diesen Brief überreicht hat. Er ist Direktor der Zaubererschule an der dein Vater und ich uns kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Er ist ein sehr weiser Mann und viele halten ihn wohl für den stärksten Zauberer den es je gegeben hat. Ich verspreche dir: du kannst ihm vertrauen. Ich kenne ihn schon seit meinem elften Lebensjahr (und dein Vater ebenso). Falls du ihm trotzdem misstrauen solltest (es tut mir unglaublich Leid, dass ich dich mit diesem misstrauen gegenüber jedem aufwachsen lassen musste, aber ich denke es hat dir und mir ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet) jedenfalls kannst du ihm eine Kontrollfrage stellen, ob er wirklich der Mann ist, von dem ich dir hier geschrieben habe. Seine Lieblingsbonbons sind Zitronenbonbons._

_Albus hat mich häufig versucht dazu zu überreden wenigstens dich unter einen Schutzzauber zu stellen. Ich habe jedoch immer abgelehnt, ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du ganz ohne Eltern aufwachsen musst. Bei unserem letzten Gespräch, gab ich ihm schließlich diesen Brief und bat ihn, ihn für dich bis zu meinem Tod aufzuheben. Danach habe ich nie wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich._

_Ich denke, ich habe dir einmal das Prinzip des Geheimniswahrers erklärt (falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst, frag einfach Albus danach). Albus versprach so einer für uns zu werden, aber ich konnte dem ganzen einfach nicht trauen. Nicht weil ich Albus nicht traue, sondern weil ich dem Zauber des Geheimniswahrers nichts abgewinnen kann._

_Deinem Vater, musst du wissen Liebes, wurde dieser Zauber nämlich zum Verhängnis. Er wurde für etwas bestraft, was er nie getan hat, doch niemand glaubte ihm. Er kam nach Askaban und erfuhr deshalb auch nie etwas von deiner Geburt. Seine Familie allerdings, die durch und durch voller Todesser ist, bekam Wind davon, dass ihr abtrünniger Sohn ein Kind gezeugt hatte und dass du dieses Kind warst. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich wirklich umbringen wollen. Sie wollen nur deine Erziehung kontrollieren und dafür sorgen, dass du nicht so wie dein Vater wirst. Ich lehnte ihre Angebote, dich in ihre Obhut zu geben jedoch immer strickt ab… Deshalb verfolgten sie uns._

_Ich beschwöre dich vorsichtig zu sein, mein Liebling. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zu stöße. Auch meine liebe zu deinem Vater konnten sie nie zerstören, auch wenn sie uns auseinander brachten und über Jahre hinweg voneinander trennten._

_Die Jahre mit dir, Leah, waren die schönsten, die mir je vergönnt waren. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie oder dich missen wollen! Glaube mir, du trägst an nichts was passiert ist die Schuld!_

_Dein Vater wusste schon immer, dass er auf gefährlichem Fuße lebte, als er sich von seiner Familie abwandte, ebenso wie ich, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Wir befanden uns immer in Gefahr, aber nichts auf der Welt hätte uns davon abbringen können so viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, wie es nur möglich war und gemeinsam gegen die Todesser vorzugehen._

_Uns war immer klar, dass ein Leben im Kampf gegen die schwarzen Magier meistens eine ziemlich kurze Lebensdauer hatte. Die besten Freunde deines Vaters, die Potters, überlebten den Kampf gegen ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf nicht. Deinen Vater nahm das so sehr mit, dass ich ihm versprechen musste, mich aus unserem gefährlichen Leben zurück zu ziehen. Den Rest kennst du. Er kam nach Askaban und blieb dort bis zum heutigen Tage. Ich weiß nicht, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, vielleicht konnte endlich jemand seine Unschuld bestätigen. Ich hoffe es sehr._

_Natürlich verstehe ich, dass du Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen willst, denke allerdings an die Gefahr die das für ihn und dich birgt. Sein Name, Leah, ist Sirius Black._

_Falls er immer noch in Askaban ist, habe ich Albus aufgetragen dich mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird mit dir gemeinsam eine Lösung finden wie es weiter gehen soll._

_Mein Engel, meine liebste Leah, ich wünsche dir viel Glück in diesem neuen Lebensabschnitt. Ich kenne dich, du musstest in deiner Kindheit viel zurück stecken, aber du warst immer stark genug. Ich weiß, dass du auch jetzt noch stark genug bist mit allem was kommen wird fertig zu werden._

_Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, Leah, vergiss das nie!_

_In Liebe_

_Deine Mum_

„Leah?"

Leah blickte auf.

Der Mann, der Albus Dumbledore hieß, lächelte sie schwach an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in diesem Brief steht, aber ich bin mir sicher deine Mum wird dir nun alles erzählt haben."

Leah nickte benommen.

Sirius Black also. Die Frage die sie so lange beschäftigt hatte, war endlich geklärt. Ihr Dad hieß Sirius Black. Sie war also eine Black. Und ihr Dad war mit den berühmten Potter befreundet gewesen…

Obwohl ihre Mutter und sie sich so gut wie möglich aus der Zaubererwelt entfernt gehalten hatten, hatte sie natürlich einiges mitbekommen. Kein Wunder, in jedem vermaledeiten Buch konnte man über die Potters lesen.

Und ihr Vater… ein Black… auch über die hatte sie gelesen. Hatte mal irgendwo einen Stammbaum gesehen. Groß war der gewesen, verwirrend ineinander verwebt und ausschließlich Reinblüter waren darauf gewesen. So hatte es in dem Buch über alte Zaubererfamilien zu mindest gestanden. Ihre Mum hatte nie erfahren, dass sie es gelesen hatte. War wohl auch besser so, dachte sie jetzt.

Reinblüter… sie war kein Reinblut, oder? Ihre Mum war keins gewesen, da war sie sich sicher. Leahs Großeltern waren Muggel. Sie hatte sie als Kleinkind ab und an besucht, aber später waren sie gestorben. Jetzt fragte sie sich, ob ihre Großeltern tatsächlich eines natürlichen Todes gestorben waren… sie war immer davon ausgegangen, aber nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher…

Unsicher sah Leah zu Dumbledore hoch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten von hier fort gehen, Leah. Es könnte bald sehr ungemütlich hier werden. Muggelpolizisten sind durchaus neugierig", sagte er ruhig.

Leah nickte langsam und blickte sich noch einmal in ihrem alten Zimmer um. Es war verwüstet, kaum etwas von diesen Sachen lag ihr wirklich am Herzen. Trotzdem musste sie etwas packen.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Doch bevor sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie sich noch mal um.

„Mr. äh…" Wie sollte sie den fremden Mann ansprechen?

„Professor", half Dumbledore und schenkte ihr ein lächeln.

„Professor Dumbledore, was sind ihre Lieblingsbonbons?"

Sie wollte ja nur sicher gehen. Natürlich hatte sie die Schrift ihrer Mum erkannt, aber wer wusste schon ob nicht irgendwer den Brief gestohlen hatte? Und nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, war sie sich sogar noch sicherer dass misstrauisch zu sein, eine gute Eigenschaft sein musste. Eine, die wie ihre Mum gesagt hatte, ihr Leben sichern konnte.

Dumbledore zog eine Dose mit gelben Bonbons heraus und reichte sie Leah. „Zitronenbonbons. Möchtest du eins?"


	3. Hogwarts

Leah sah sich noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie wusste, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, doch sie hatte das schon oft getan. Sie hatte sich schon oft von etwas was ihr lieb geworden war verabschiedet und in dem neuen Haus wohnten sie erst seit ein paar Wochen, also fiel es ihr nicht ganz so schwer.

Was ihr dagegen schwer gefallen war, war zu entscheiden, welche Sachen ihrer Mutter sie mit in ihr neues Leben nehmen wollte. Es war klar, sie konnte nicht alles mitnehmen. Nicht einmal einen großen Teil von allem. Dumbledore hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie weder die Zeit noch den Platz hatten, um alles mitzunehmen.

Wohin mitzunehmen war ihr allerdings noch nicht ganz so klar. Ihre Mum hatte zwar geschrieben, dass Dumbledore sie mit zu seiner Schule nehmen wollte, aber was sollte sie da? Sie war nie auf eine Schule gegangen und schon gar nicht auf eine Zaubererschule. Sie kannte ja gerade einmal die einfachsten Zaubersprüche und mit Menschen umgehen konnte sie erst recht nicht… aber wo sollte sie auch sonst hin? Sie hatte weder Freunde noch Verwandte (zu mindest keine zu denen sie freiwillig gezogen wäre).

Leah seufzte und dachte wieder an den Brief. Sie hatte von Askaban gehört. Immer wenn jemand aus der Zaubererwelt ein Wort darüber verlor, zuckten alle zusammen. Ähnlich wie wenn jemand den Namen dieses schwarzen Zauberers nannte, dessen Anhänger die Todesser waren. Leah musste unbedingt seinen Namen erfahren, sie hielt nichts davon immer nur du-weißt-schon-wer zu sagen. Das war ihr definitiv zu blöd. Schließlich war es nur ein Name. Namen waren austauschbar. Ob sie nun vor seinem richtigen Namen zusammenzuckte oder weil jemand „du-weißt-schon-wer" verkündete, für sie machte das keinen Unterschied.

Noch einmal sah sie sich um. In Gedanken überflog sie kurz die Liste mit Dingen, die sie eingepackt hatte. Sie hatte Kleidung, ihre liebsten Bücher (darunter auch das Buch über die Blacks, nun wo sie wusste er ihre Verwandten waren, musste sie unbedingt noch einmal genauer über sie lesen) zusätzlich hatte sie noch den Zauberstab ihrer Mum (man wusste nie wozu man den nicht noch alles gebrauchen konnte) und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten, wie Fotos, in ihre Tasche gesteckt. Sie war zum bersten voll, aber weniger ging einfach nicht.

Es fiel Leah schon jetzt schwer sich von den restlichen Sachen zu trennen und von irgendetwas musste sie ja leben. Abgesehen davon, dass es zurzeit keine gute Idee gewesen wäre mal so eben einkaufen zu gehen, fehlte Leah auch das Geld dazu. Ihre Mum und sie waren nie reich gewesen und hatten immer nur vom Erbe ihrer Großeltern gelebt. Leah hatte keine Ahnung wie viel davon nach zwölf Jahren noch übrig war, aber viel würde es definitiv nicht sein.

„Leah? Es wird Zeit."

Die Stimme Dumbledores ertönte und Leah schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete war sie bereit.

Sie schloss die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich und verließ mit Dumbledore das Haus.

Eine Sekunde zögerte Leah, dann blickte sie zu dem alten Mann mit der Halbmondbrille hoch. Kaum vorstellbar, dass er solch ein guter Zauberer sein sollte. Andererseits verstrahlten seine Augen eine Ruhe und Weisheit die unglaublich beruhigend war und ihr Sicherheit gab.

„Mr. Dumbledore, Professor? Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Wohin wollen sie mich bringen?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich das sehr beschäftigt und ich werde mir Mühe geben dir alle deine Fragen zu beantworten. Nur nicht jetzt. Es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die Todesser zurückkehren werden, um dich zu suchen. Zweifelsohne werden sie dich in die Obhut der Blacks übergeben wollen, daher wäre es unklug nicht sofort von hier zu verschwinden."

Leah verstand was er meinte. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie sich vor diesen Menschen verstecken müssen und nur weil diese nun einen Namen hatten und es geschafft hatten eines ihrer Ziele zu erreichen, hieß dass nicht das sie weniger gefährlich waren. Eher im Gegenteil. Nun da ihre Mum nicht mehr da war, um sie zu beschützen, fühlte Leah sich irgendwie hilflos.

„Ich gehe davon aus, du bist schon einmal seit-an-seit-appariert", fragte Dumbledore und riss Leah aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, Mum hat es ein paar Mal mit mir bei Notfällen gemacht."

„Gut, dann komm."

Dumbledore streckte seinen Arm aus und Leah ergriff ihn nach einem kurzen zögern.

„Du musst mir vertrauen", sagte er leise und Leah nickte unmerklich.

Es fiel ihr so schwer, aber irgendein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Dumbledore sie nicht direkt zu ihren Feinden bringen würde, sondern ihr helfen wollte. Normalerweise hörte sie nicht auf ihr Bauchgefühl, es war einfach zu wage und ließ sich zu leicht täuschen, wenn man anfing seinen gegenüber zu mögen. Aber diesmal musste es reichen.

Gespannt schloss sie die Augen und umklammerte Dumbledores Arm noch ein wenig fester. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie das ziehen in ihrer Magengegend, doch eine Sekunde später war es schon wieder vorbei.

Neugierig öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte zum aller ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die berühmte Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hogwarts. Leah blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sie es wirklich glauben konnte. Dumbledore hatte sie beide direkt vor das riesige Tor, dass auf das Schlossgelände führte appariert. Von hier aus hatte man einen wundervollen Blick auf das Schloss und die Ländereien und Leah war tatsächlich sprachlos. Natürlich, ihre Mum hatte es ihr in allen Farben beschrieben, aber in echt sah es einfach nur unglaublich aus.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht, als er ihre großen Augen sah. Er kannte diese Sprachlosigkeit schließlich schon, denn jeder der das Schloss zum ersten Mal sah ging es so. Selbst ihm, der das Schloss nun schon seit etlichen Jahren bewohnte, konnte seinen Blick nie davon abwenden. Trotzdem wurde es Zeit.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete er das Tor und trat hindurch.

„Setz dich bitte Leah", sagte Dumbledore als sie sein Büro betraten.

Obwohl Leah nicht genug bekommen konnte sich andauernd umzublicken und neues zu entdecken, setzte sie sich gehorsam. Besonders interessierten sie die Bildern der Zauberer die sich leicht in ihren Rahmen bewegten, aber so taten als ob sie schliefen. Nur hin und wieder öffnete einer kurz ein Auge, schloss dann aber schnell wieder.

Doch das was sie am meisten faszinierte war der Vogel, der auf einer Stange hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß und zu schlafen schien.

Dumbledore folgte ihrem Blick. „Dies ist Fawkes. Er ist ein-"

„Ein Phönix, richtig", unterbrach ihn Leah hingerissen. Entschuldigend blickte sie sofort zu dem Professor auf.

Er lächelte sie nachsichtig an und nickte. „Ja, er ist ein Phönix. Er ist erst heute Morgen wieder aus der Asche auferstanden und daher noch recht müde. Wir lassen ihn also lieber schlafen." Er schwieg eine Sekunde, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich denke, du hast viele Fragen an mich. Es wird am besten sein, wenn wir sofort damit anfangen, denn auch ich würde gern einiges von dir wissen. Um genauer zu sein würde ich dich gerne über eines deiner Elternteile ausfragen."

Leah blinzelte den Professor überrascht an. „Sir? Wir haben bereits über… über den…" Sie schluckte. Sie brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen.

„Ich meine nicht den Tod deiner Mutter Leah", sagte Dumbledore behutsam. „Ich spreche von deinem Vater. Auch wenn es hart für dich ist und ich weiß, dass du jetzt eigentlich Zeit zum ausruhen bräuchtest, ich muss wissen was du weißt."

Leah wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter. Sie hatte doch gerade erst von ihrem Vater erfahren, was sollte sie Dumbledore da großartig erzählen?

„Leah, du musst mir sagen, wo dein Vater ist. Es ist unglaublich wichtig. Nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für den Rest der Zaubererschaft."

„Wir reden über Sirius Black, nicht", fragte Leah nach und eines der Portraits über Dumbledores Kopf regte sich.

Dumbledore nickte. Langsam schien er etwas ungeduldig zu werden.

Leah wusste noch immer nicht was Dumbledore eigentlich von ihr wissen wollte. Ihr Vater war doch im Gefängnis, oder etwa nicht? „Ehrlich, Sir. Ich weiß nichts. Erst in dem Brief meiner Mum, den sie mir vorhin gegeben haben, erfuhr ich zum ersten Mal seinen Namen. Sie schrieb mir, dass er sich unschuldig in Askaban aufhielte und dass es für mich gefährlich wäre sich bei ihm zu melden, sollte er noch da sein."

Dumbledore starrte einen Augenblick beunruhigt vor sich hin, doch als er bemerkte das Leah ihn beobachtete lächelte er sie rasch wieder an. Aber es war ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Es erreichte nicht einmal seine Augen.

Was war, wenn Dumbledore sie nur beschützen wollte, so lange sie Informationen hatte, die er hören wollte? Vielleicht hatte er sie überhaupt nur deswegen geholt. Er suchte nach ihrem Vater… das bedeutete…

Leah blickte Dumbledore fest in die Augen. „Er ist nicht mehr in Askaban, richtig?" Sie sprang auf. „Es ist irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert, oder? Sie haben mich nur geholt, um Informationen zu bekommen!"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Leah. Es stimmt, dein Vater ist nicht mehr in Askaban und wir wissen auch nicht wo er sich zurzeit befindet. Das heißt aber nicht, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist. Und Leah, ich hätte dich immer von dort weg geholt. Du warst in Gefahr und ich habe deiner Mutter geschworen dich zu beschützen, wenn ihr etwas widerfährt. Bitte setz dich also wieder. Wir wollen Fawkes doch nicht aufwecken, oder?"

Leah blickte zu dem noch immer schlafenden Phönix, langsam setzte sie sich wieder. „Warum haben Sie gedacht, dass ich wüsste wo er steckt", wollte sie wissen.

Wenn ihr Vater nicht mehr in Askaban war, wo war er dann? Und war es gut oder schlecht, dass er von dort fort war? Natürlich gut, schließlich war Askaban schrecklich, aber auch irgendwie schlecht, denn nun wusste Leah nicht wo sie nach ihm suchen sollte. Sollte sie überhaupt nach ihm suchen? Eine kleine Stimme rief ziemlich laut NEIN in ihrem Kopf. Aber eine viel größere sagte JA! Schließlich war er ihr Vater. Der wahrscheinlich einzige Mensch in ihrer Familie der sie mochte oder der sie verstehen würde... der ihre Mutter gekannt hatte. Leah wollte zu ihm sprechen, sich wieder geborgen fühlen... einen Vater haben... 'und wenn er dich nicht will', sagte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Leah schluckte. Sirius Black hatte vielleicht irgendwann vor über 15 Jahren einmal ihre Mutter geliebt, aber von ihrer Existenz hatte er nie erfahren...

Dumbledore riss sie wieder einmal aus ihren Gedanken. „Nun wir denken, das Sirius vielleicht-"

„SIRIUS", donnerte eine Stimme, die Leah erschreckt aufspringen ließ. „Sirius Black, Dumbledore? Redet ihr wirklich über meinen elenden-"

„Still Phineas", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

Leah blickte verwirrt umher. Die Stimme war doch eindeutig von der Wand gekommen. Von einem der Bilder um es genauer zu sein... Sie beobachtete die Gemälde an der Wand etwas genauer. Es waren ausschließlich alte Männer die ausgesprochen erhaben wirkten und es nun endlich aufgegeben hatten so zu tun als würden sie schlafen.

„Woher kennt das Gemälde meinen Vater", wagte Leah zu fragen und beging damit einen großen Fehler.

Dumbledore seufzte leicht, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ergriff wieder das Gemälde mit dem grimmigen Ausdruck das Wort.

„Sie ist es? Sie über die alle reden? SIE soll eine Black sein?" Phileas schien nicht sehr angetan von Leah zu sein und Leah hätte gerne gewusst wieso.

Im nächsten Augenblick erfuhr sie es.

„Die Tochter meines Ururenkels... Ich fasse es nicht... hier vor mir, wo doch alle seit Jahren nach ihr suchen! Ich muss sofort... entschuldige, Dumbledore." Mit diesen Worten verschwand das Bild aus seinem Rahmen.


	4. The speaking hat

Dumbledore starrte beunruhigt vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor", sagte Leah kleinlaut und beschimpfte sich im innern selbst. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Sie war doch sonst immer so vorsichtig!

„Nun, sie hätten es sowieso herausgefunden. Jetzt müssen wir uns allerdings beeilen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Er schien ziemlich schnell im erfinden von neuen Möglichkeiten und Lösungen zu sein. Oder hatte er schon vorher darüber nachgedacht?

„Leah, da zurzeit niemand weiß wo sich dein Vater aufhält, ist es das Beste, wenn du hier zur Schule gehst. Du brauchst den Kontakt zu anderen Kindern und richtig zaubern solltest du auch lernen. Hogwarts ist ein Internat und da die Sommerferien in zwei Wochen zu Ende sind, kannst du das ganze Jahr über hier bleiben. Was nächsten Sommer mit dir passiert, können wir später entscheiden, in Ordnung?"

Zur Schule gehen? Richtig zaubern lernen? Mit anderen Schülern zusammen leben?

Leah nickte benommen. Sie musste irgendwo leben, oder? Warum dann nicht auch hier? Schlimmer als die ewige umzieherei konnte es ja nicht werden.

Dumbledore ging zu einem Regal, dass neben der Tür stand und nahm einen alten, schäbig wirkenden Hut hoch. Er betrachtete ihn kurz, sah dann zu Leah und lächelte.

„Ja, so wird es gehen. Komm bitte her Leah und setz diesen Hut auf. Er wird dich in eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts verteilen. So kann später niemand sagen, du wärest nicht rechtmäßig in eins der Häuser gekommen." Er schien begeistert von seiner Idee zu sein.

Leah stand auf und blickte den Hut misstrauisch an. Wie sollte ihr der denn helfen zu einem ‚Haus' eingeteilt zu werden? Wage erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ihre Mutter von den vier Häusern Hogwarts erzählt hatte. Die Schüler aus diesen Häusern waren so etwas wie Familien in denen man lebte und mit denen man Unterricht hatte oder so. Außerdem war da irgendetwas mit Punkten gewesen die man erlangen konnte… Leah wusste es nicht mehr so genau, aber es musste ein ziemliches Konkurrenzdenken gewesen sein. Oder war es noch immer so? Wie lange war es her, seitdem ihre Mutter Hogwarts verlassen hatte? 20 Jahre vielleicht?

Dumbledore reichte ihr den alten Hut, doch Leah zögerte noch immer. Was wenn dieser Hut sie in ein falsches Haus einwies? Wenn sie in dieses Haus überhaupt nicht passte oder sie dahin wollte?

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren und einem arrogant wirkenden Lächeln öffnete die Tür.

Noch bevor jedoch irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, drückte Dumbledore Leah den Hut auf den Kopf.

Sie vernahm gerade noch ein „Hallo, Lucius. Was führt dich denn hier her", dann rutschte ihr der Hut gänzlich über Ohren und Augen und sie konnte weder sehen noch hören.

Verwirrt blickte Leah sich um. Sie erblickte nur schwärze und Schalldicht schien der Hut auch zu sein. ‚Hallo', dachte sie fragend, doch es kam keine Antwort. Gerade fragte sie sich, wie der Hut sie denn einteilen wollte, als sie urplötzlich einen lauten Schnarcher vernahm. ‚Hut? Warst du das', wollte sie wissen. Es klang bescheuert mit einem HUT zu reden, aber woher, wenn nicht vom Hut selbst, kam sonst dieses Geräusch? Sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht von außen kam. Es war mehr als ob es in ihrem Kopf drin wäre… war das Magie?

Etwas räusperte sich in ihrem Kopf (der Hut?) und begann langsam, aber deutlich, zu sprechen. ‚Du bist zu früh', erklang es und fast wäre sich Leah sicher gewesen ein ärgerliches Kopfschütteln zu spüren… hätte sie nicht gewusst das auf ihrem Kopf nur ein Hut war. Ein Zaubererhut zwar, aber trotzdem.

‚Und du bist kein Erstklässler', stellte der Hut fest.

Leah hätte nicht sagen können, woher der Hut, dass wusste, aber es war als würde er in ihr Gehirn eindringen und die richtigen Informationen heraus saugen. Es war nicht unangenehm oder so, nur ein wenig… seltsam vielleicht.

‚Oh', machte der Hut jetzt. ‚Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir noch einmal einer von euch unter kommt… Tz ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Familie je wieder Nachwuchs produzieren würde… Gott war ich froh, als ich den letzten von euch eingeteilt hatte… und jetzt kommst du daher…'

‚Wieso', fragte Leah. Es war ganz offensichtlich das der Hut von den Blacks sprach, aber was meinte er mit froh sein als er den letzten eingeteilt hatte?

‚Sagen wir so, ihr seid eine recht schwierige Familie…' Der Hut schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort: ‚Und du bist genauso schwierig, wie der Rest. Oh ja, rein theoretisch müsstest du natürlich zu Slytherin, das Haus der Reinblüter, der List und der Tücke. Schließlich habe ich dort einen Großteil deiner Familie zufrieden untergebracht.'

Leah schüttelte sich. Ein Haus für Reinblüter? Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie da hin wollte.

‚Aber dein Vater war in Gryffindor… genau wie seine Cousine… beide mehr als gehasst von ihrer Familie würde ich annehmen. Beide durchaus schlaue Köpfe- und mutig. Ja, ausgesprochen mutig. Zeichnet Gryffindor aus, weißt du? Mut und Treue. Ja ja…' Der Hut machte wieder eine Pause. Anscheinend war sie ein wirklich schwieriger Kandidat.

‚Deine Mutter war in Ravenclaw', meinte der Hut nach einer Weile. ‚Überaus intelligent, so wissbegierig und eine Leseratte sondergleichen.'

Bei diesem Satz musste Leah lächeln. Auch wenn es ein trauriges lächeln war. Oh ja ihre Mutter hatte Bücher geliebt. Genau wie Leah es tat. Würde sie deswegen auch nach Ravelclaw kommen?

‚Nun, Hufflepuff gibt es natürlich auch noch. Aber ich denke nicht… nein, tatsächlich habe ich nie einen aus deiner Familie dort hin gesteckt… eine schwere Schülerin bist du… und das obwohl die Schule noch nicht einmal wieder angefangen hat…' Wieder schwieg der Hut eine Weile.

‚Hast du vielleicht einen speziellen Wunsch? Du könntest es mir durchaus leichter machen weißt du.'

Leah schüttelte den Kopf, aber da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob der Hut diese überhaupt mitbekommen hatte setzte sie hinzu: ‚Ich weiß es nicht. Muss ich denn überhaupt in eins dieser Häuser?'

Es war ihr als würde sie ein schnauben vernehmen. Aber ein schnauben von einem Hut?

‚Gut, dann noch einmal in Ruhe. Du bist intelligent und wissbegierig. Das spricht für Ravenclaw. Du bist aber auch denen treu ergeben, denen du vertraust und… ja voller Tatendrang endlich etwas zu tun. Das wäre dann wohl Gryffindor... oh… aber dieses misstrauen… ein sehr großer Anteil von misstrauen würde ich sagen… ganz eindeutig trifft das auf Slytherin zu. Aber dieser Hass auf die böse Seite der Zauberer… Du bist wirklich schwierig…'

Es erschien Leah, als wären es Stunden in denen der Hut nun schwieg und augenscheinlich wohl nachdachte.

Schließlich, ganz zuletzt, sagte er: ‚Nun, wenn du dich wirklich nicht selbst entscheiden willst… dann wird es eben…'


	5. Meeting Mr Malfoy

"Slytherin!"

Eine Sekunde erstarrte Leah.

Slytherin… es sollte also Slytherin sein…

Jemand nahm ihr den Hut vom Kopf und mit einem Mal nahm Leah wieder alle Geräusche um sich herum wahr. Sie hörte Dumbledores Schritte hinter sich, der den Hut zurück ins Regal legte und konnte das tippen eines Beines vernehmen.

Sie blickte auf und erkannte den blonden Mann, den Dumbledore Lucius genannt hatte, wieder.

Er wirkte nicht gerade erfreut und sah so aus als würde er die Minuten zählen, bis er wieder von hier verschwinden konnte. Allerdings nicht weil er sich vor Dumbledore fürchtete oder so, sondern eher weil er danach aussah, als ob er seine Zeit mit besseren Dingen verschwenden konnte.

Unwillkürlich fragte Leah sich was er hier tat.

"Nun, sie hätten sich wohl keine Gedanken machen müssen, Lucius." Das war Dumbledore, der sich jetzt wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

Auch Leah setzte sich wieder. Professor Dumbledore saß nun auf der einen Seite des Schreibtisches, während Leah und Lucius auf der anderen saßen.

"Wie ich schon sagte, Lucius, der Hut wird alles richten." Dumbledore lächelte den grimmig blickenden Mann freundlich an. Allerdings wirkte er nicht ganz so freundlich wie zuvor. Irgendetwas an Lucius Anwesenheit hatte ihn aufgebracht und angespannt. Was war nur geschehen?

Dumbledore wandte sich an Leah. "Leah, darf ich dir Mr. Lucius Malfoy vorstellen? Er ist der Vorsitzende der zwölf Schulräte. Seine Frau ist außerdem die Cousine deines Vaters Sirius Black."

Leah erstarrte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet sobald auf einen ihrer ‚Verwandten' zu treffen. Ob er auch ein... ein Todesser war? War er für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich?

Dumbledore blickte sie noch immer an. Anscheinend erwartete er irgendeine Art von Antwort von ihr.

Zögernd presste sie ein "Freut mich" heraus, erntete aber nur einen weiteren grimmigen Blick.

Lucius Malfoy wirkte plötzlich unglaublich überlegen- und war er vielleicht in den letzten Sekunden gewachsen? Sein schwarzer Umhang wirkte unfassbar elegant und reich. Er strahlte eine Autorität aus, die Leah auf einmal einschüchterte.

Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte sich unter dem Schreibtisch versteckt oder wäre aus der Tür gerannt. Raus aus diesem Büro, raus aus Hogwarts, raus aus- ja aus was denn eigentlich? Wovor wollte sie fliehen? Wohin sollte sie gehen?

Mit einem Mal richtete Lucius Malfoy seinen Blick auf Leah und fixierte sie einige Sekunden lang.

Wie erstarrt saß Leah da, ohne eine Chance sich zu bewegen oder auch nur zu wagen Lucius Malfoy in die Augen zu blicken. Kein Wunder, dass der Hut sie nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte, mutig war sie wirklich nicht.

"Da sich meine Bedenken über die Wahl des Hutes nun zerschlagen haben, scheinst du vielleicht doch eine ehrwürdige Nachfahrin der Blacks werden zu können. Auch wenn man das von deinen Eltern nicht gerade behaupten kann." Er lachte kalt und in Leah zog sich alles zusammen.

"Ich verlange, dass du deinen Nachnamen offiziell in Black ändern lässt", fügte er hinzu und Leah starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Ihr Leben lang hatte sie denselben Namen, wie ihre Mutter getragen. Light. Sie mochte diesen Namen. Leah Light. Er klang toll. Er war auf sie abgestimmt und er schien das Gegenteil vom Namen ihres Vaters zu sein. Leah wollte nicht, dass jeder dem sie sich vorstellte, sofort wusste wer sie war bzw. wer ihre Familie war.

Sie hasste solche Vorurteile.

Trotzdem traute sie sich nicht etwas zu sagen.

Lucius flösste ihr Angst ein und sie wagte es nicht ihm zu widersprechen. Was wenn er tatsächlich ein Todesser war? Vielleicht hatte er sie bisher nur noch nicht umgebracht, weil Professor Dumbledore noch immer im Raum war.

Leah warf Dumbledore einen verzweifelten Blick zu, doch dieser lächelte nur traurig unter seiner Halbmondbrille hervor. "Es gibt da etwas, Leah, was ich dir noch nicht gesagt habe. Da deine Eltern tot sind -"

Leah blickte Dumbledore bestürzt an. Ihre Eltern? Tod? Hatte er nicht gesagt, ihr Vater würde nur vermisst werden? Leah verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Aber dann warf sie einen genaueren Blick auf Professor Dumbledores Augen. Irgendetwas wollten sie ihr doch sagen oder? Sie wirkten nicht so, wie zuvor, als er mit ihr über ihre Eltern geredet hatte. Nicht so ernst... Mehr... mehr, wie jemand der log. Oder?

Im nächsten Augenblick war dieser seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwunden und er sprach langsam und deutlich weiter. Hatte er vielleicht gelogen, um ihren Vater zu schützen? Sollte Lucius nicht erfahren, dass dieser nur verschwunden war und nicht tot?

"Da deine Eltern beide tot sind, Leah -" Dumbledore schien das ‚beide' unmerklich zu unterstreichen. "Und du noch nicht Volljährig bist, muss es jemanden geben der dein Vormund ist. Deine Mutter hat nie jemanden bestimmt und da ihre Familie ebenfalls tot ist, fällt die Vormundschaft in die Familie deines Vaters. Sirius Bruder und Eltern sind Tod, jedoch -"

Wieder legte Dumbledore eine kurze Pause ein.

Mit jedem seiner Wörter hatte sich Leahs Magen mehr und mehr zusammen gezogen.

"Jedoch seine Cousine Narzissa, die früher ebenfalls Black hieß, und ihr Mann Lucius, der ja hier vor uns sitzt, haben sich angeboten deine Vormundschaft zu übernehmen. Sie werden Hogwarts für dich finanzieren und dich in den Sommerferien aufnehmen. Für die nächsten zwei Jahre unterstehst du ihrer Obhut."

Dumbledore klang irgendwie gequält als er die letzten Worte aussprach. In seinen Augen erkannte sie Trauer und Hilflosigkeit, da selbst er dies anscheinend nicht ändern konnte.

Aber warum nicht? Sie wäre lieber in jedes Heim gegangen oder hätte auch alleine in der Schule übernachtet, bevor sie... bevor sie...

Langsam realisierte sie, was die Vormundschaft von... von diesen Leuten wirklich für sie bedeutete. Sie würde am Ende doch noch in die Fänge der Todesser gelangen. Die Blacks hatten sie am Ende doch noch gekriegt. Die bösen Zauberer, vor denen sie sich ihr Leben lang versteckt hatte...

War der Tod ihrer Mutter also ganz umsonst gewesen? Wäre es da nicht einfach gewesen sofort aufzugeben? Dann hätte ihre Mutter vielleicht nicht sterben müssen...

Am liebsten hätte Leah angefangen zu weinen, so verzweifelt war sie. Doch auch wenn sie immer recht ängstlich war, diese Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben. Nicht vor diesem... diesem Todesser!

Ein ängstliches Zittern durchfuhr Leah wieder. Was wenn er nicht zufrieden mit ihr war? Wenn er sich doch noch um entschied und befand, dass Leah keine gute Black abgab und dass es doch besser wäre sie zu töten?

Leah atmete tief ein und sagte dann leise: "Nein."

Dumbledore und Lucius Malfoy starrten sie beide gleichermaßen verständnislos an.

"Wie bitte, Leah", fragte Dumbledore. Seine Stimme sagte Leah, dass es gar keine Gute Idee wäre weiteren Widerspruch zu leisten, doch sie konnte nicht anders.

Ein Leben lang hatte sie sich verstecken müssen. Verstecken vor eben jenen Menschen, die jetzt ihre Familie werden wollten, sie beeinflussen wollten, ihr sagen wollten, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Zurzeit wünschte sich Leah nichts lieber als ihre Mutter zurück zu haben. Wenn ihre Mutter noch leben würde, wäre es ihr auch egal, ob sie zaubern könnte oder nicht. Sie würde sie garantiert nie wieder bedrängen ihr mehr beizubringen oder noch mehr zu erzählen. Am liebsten wäre es ihr jetzt, wenn sie überhaupt nie von dieser Zaubererwelt erfahren hätte.

Lauter wiederholte sie: "Nein." Mehr traute sie sich nicht zu sagen, denn der Blick, den Malfoy ihr diesmal zuwarf, brachte sie abermals zum schaudern.


	6. Child under Guardianship

Lucius Malfoy warf Leah einen eisigen Blick zu und musterte sie herablassend. Sie konnte seine Augen förmlich spüren, die über ihre alte Muggelkleidung, ihren zierlichen Körper und ihre braunen Augen glitten. Halt machten sie erst, als sie bei ihrem Pechschwarzen Haar angekommen waren. Ihre Mutter war von Natur aus blond gewesen. Ob Leah ihre Haare von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte? Musterte Lucius sie deswegen so streng? Erkannte er in ihr ihren Vater?

Es war ihr als würde sie unter seinem prüfenden Blick immer mehr zusammen schrumpfen. Nervös drückte sie sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl hinein. Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum musterte er sie nur so lange?

Wie hatte sie nur wagen können diesen kalten Blicken zu widersprechen? In diesem Moment brachte sie nicht mehr einen einzigen Buchstaben über die Lippen, geschweige denn ein ganzes ‚Nein'.

Dumbledore hatte sie gewarnt, oder nicht? Er hatte es für besser gehalten, sie diesem Zauberer zu überlassen… für sicherer… vielleicht war er ja doch nicht auf ihrer Seite? Er hatte seine Informationen über ihren Vater nicht bekommen. Sie hatte nichts Wichtiges zu sagen gehabt, also lieferte er sie an die Gegenseite aus…

‚Aber', flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Aber er hat ihn nicht verraten. Er hat Lucius nicht gesagt, dass dein Vater noch lebt.' Und wenn er doch tot war und Dumbledore sie hatte reinlegen wollen? Sie über den Verbleib ihres Vaters belogen hatte? Aber was für einen Vorteil hätte ihm das verschafft?

Leah zupfte an einem ihrer schwarzen Zöpfe. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment den Hut zurück. Die Hausentscheidung kam ihr jetzt so unglaublich banal vor. Abgesehen davon, dass sie ausgerechnet in dem Haus gelandet war, in dem Lucius sie hatte haben wollen.

Warum war ihr Leben nur schon wieder so schrecklich kompliziert? Leah wusste weder was noch wem sie glauben sollte. Hatten die Malfoys und die Blacks ihre Mutter getötet? War ihr Vater tot oder am Leben? Wenn er am Leben war, warum versteckte er sich dann? Und wo versteckte er sich?

Nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, wünschte sie Leah antworten zu bekommen. Antworten auf all ihre Fragen. Jene die sie schon so oft gestellt hatte, aber auch jene die in den letzten Stunden neu hinzugekommen waren. Aber sie wusste, dass sie die jetzt garantiert nicht bekommen würde.

Sie musste irgendwie herausfinden, wem sie trauen konnte. Konnte sie überhaupt einem der beiden Zauberer vor ihr trauen? Was wenn beide sie herein legen wollten? Nach dem Motto, guter Bulle, böser Bulle, wie sie es so oft im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Hatte ihre Mutter nicht immer gesagt, Zauberern darfst du nicht trauen? Hatte Mum nicht deswegen versucht sie vor ihnen zu beschützen? Hatte sie Leah nicht aus genau diesem Grunde **nicht** nach Hogwarts geschickt?

Leah richtete sich etwas auf und spürte auf einmal wieder das Stechen des Umschlages in ihrer Jackentasche. Der Brief! Ihre Mum hatte gesagt, sie könnte Dumbledore trauen! Und Dumbledore wollte sie anscheinend zu den Malfoys schicken. Oder hatte er nur keine andere Wahl? Seine gequälte Stimmlage viel Leah wieder ein und auch seine Augen… Was wenn Leah selbst eine Lösung für das Dilemma fand?

„Leah?" Die barsche Stimme Lucius Malfoys unterbrach Leahs Gedankenfluss. Ohne, dass sie es mitbekommen hatte, war er mittlerweile aufgestanden und wartete nun an der Tür auf irgendetwas.

Verdammt, nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann hätte Leah sicher eine Lösung gefunden… sie brauchte nur mehr Zeit…

„Wir gehen!" Er tat so, als hätte sie nie Einwände gegeben. Als hätte sie nie diesen ‚Nein' ausgesprochen.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie es getan hatte. Sie hatte es sogar zweimal gesagt.

Zeit… zeit… woher sollte sie die jetzt nehmen? Lucius Malfoy war bereit zu gehen- und er würde sie mitnehmen. Ganz außer Frage. Er war nicht nur größer und stärker als sie, auch konnte sie die Abdrücke seines in der Umhangtasche steckenden Zauberstabes sehen.

Mit einem verzweifelten Blick wandte Leah sich an Dumbledore. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach mit diesem Todesser (Leah war sich sicher, dass er einer sein musste) mitgehen lassen!

Aber Dumbledore sah sie nicht an. seine Augen huschten die ganze Zeit von einer Ecke des Raumes zur anderen. Wollte er ihr damit etwa… Leah folgte seinen Augen.

Als sie ihren Blick über den schlafenden Fawkes, die Gemälde die sie nun alle ausgesprochen interessiert anstarrten und Dumbledores Schreibtisch schweifen ließ, viel ihr Blick auf das Regal. Das Regal auf dem der sprechende Hut lag. Aber nicht nur der Hut lag auf dem Regal. Da waren auch noch Bücher. Viele Bücher. Bücher, die Leah schon einmal gesehen hatte- und auch gelesen hatte.

Leah liebte Bücher über alles. Genau wie ihre Mum. Bücher waren heilig. Ihre Mutter hätte niemals ein Buch weg geschmissen. Auch wenn sie die Bücher, die sie nicht mochte, versteckt hatte, Leah hatte sie immer gefunden. So auch dieses eine, auf das Leahs Blick sich jetzt gerade fixierte.

Es war ziemlich groß und schwer und hatte einen dunkel braunen Ledereinband. Aus ihren Erinnerungen wusste Leah, dass auf der Vorderseite in goldenen Lettern ‚Schutz für Minderjährige Zauberer' stand. Auch wusste sie ziemlich genau was darin stand.

Stolpernd erhob sie sich.

Lucius Malfoy, der wohl dachte, dass sie ihm folgen würde, machte sich auf den Weg die Steintreppe hinunter. Leah hatte das Buch schon erreicht, bevor er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mitgekommen war.

Dumbledore beobachtete Leah mit einem verwirrten Blick, aber als sie das schwere Buch heraus nahm und auf seinem Schreibtisch aufschlug, lächelte er kurz. Er wusste ebenfalls was in diesem Buch drin stand und anscheinend schien ihm Leahs Plan zu gefallen.

Lucius betrat wieder das Büro. „Leah Black! Ich sagte wir gehen! Fräulein, ich weiß, deine Mutter hat dich total verzogen, aber das wird sich jetzt ändern!" Seine Stimme war eiskalt und Leah wagte nicht ihn anzusehen.

Stattdessen blätterte sie immer in dem schneller durch das Buch zu der Stelle die sie suchte. Sie wusste zwar nicht in weit sie ihr helfen würde, aber sie konnte nur hoffen, wenigstens Lucius würde sie dadurch loswerden.

Lucius trat hinter sie und griff mit seinen kalten Fingern nach ihrem Arm. Leah zuckte zusammen als sich seine Finger fest um ihren Oberarm schlossen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Lucius, du solltest dir das ansehen", sagte er und deutete auf das Buch.

Lucius ließ Leah unwillig los und diese trat schnell einige Schritte zurück.

Er blickte auf das Kapitel, dass Leah aufgeschlagen hatte.

**Vormundschaft von Waisenkindern**

Das Gesetz zum Schutz für Minderjährige Zauberer sieht vor, dass, sollten diese ihre Eltern verlieren, ein Vormund bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit bestimmt werden muss.

In erster Linie geht dieses Recht an die von den Eltern bestimmten Paten. Sind keine Paten im Familienbuch vermerkt oder im Testament angegeben, werden die Familien der Eltern zu rate gezogen.

Zuerst die Verwandten ersten Grades, die Großeltern auf beiden Seiten, dann die zweiten Grades, die Geschwister auf beiden Seiten, weiter folgt der dritte Verwandtschaftsgrad, Onkel und Tanten der Eltern auf beiden Seiten und der vierte Verwandtschaftsgrad Cousinen oder Vettern der Eltern auf beiden Seiten.

Können sich die Familien des Vaters und der Mutter nicht einigen wer das Kind aufnehmen soll, entscheidet das Kind, sollte es älter als elf Jahre sein.

Bei einem Kind über neun Jahren muss dieses zu mindest nach seinen Wünschen gefragt werden.

Bei jüngeren Kindern, sollte das Amt für den Schutz Minderjähriger Zauberer eingeschaltet werden. Trotzdem sollte daran gedacht werden im Sinne des Kindes zu handeln.

„Ich bin älter als elf", flüstere Leah. Noch immer hatte sie Angst wieder den kalten, gefühllosen Augen, Malfoys zu begegnen. „Ich… ich darf selbst ent-" Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, denn sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen.

Zum Glück half ihr Professor Dumbledore nun endlich zum ersten Mal seit Lucius gekommen war. „Sie darf selbst entscheiden, Lucius. Das Gesetzt sagt es."

Lucius Malfoy lachte auf. „Das Gesetz! Wo soll sie denn hin? Sie wissen ganz genau, dass sie keine andere Familie mehr hat, Dumbledore."

In Leahs Augen brannten die Tränen, doch sie versuchte sie hinunter zu schlucken. Lucius hatte ganz Recht, sie hatte keine Familie mehr. Niemand der sich um sie kümmern wollte. Niemand der sie liebte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich irgendwo verkrochen und wäre nie wieder aus ihrem Versteck heraus gekommen.

Dumbledores Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. „Das ist nicht wahr, Lucius. Sirius hatte noch mehr Cousinen als Narzissa."

Leah starrte Dumbledore an. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an den Stammbaum der Blacks zu erinnern. Wer war da noch neben Sirius gewesen? Sein Bruder, ihr Onkel, Regulus Black. Aber der war Tod hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Und er hatte auch Cousinen gesagt… Bildlich stellte sie sich den Stammbaum vor, ging die Reihen durch. Endlich einmal half ihr das fast Photographische Gedächtnis, dass sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte.

Malfoy lachte wieder, diesmal noch frostiger. „Bellatrix etwa? Bellatrix hasst Kinder. Sie würde das Mädchen niemals aufnehmen!" Er sprach die Bezeichnung ‚Mädchen' besonders verabscheuungswürdig aus und wieder einmal zog es sich in Leah zusammen.

„Ich meine nicht Bellatrix, Lucius. Ich meine Nymphadora." Dumbledore lächelte Lucius fast freundlich an. Anscheinend hatte auch er endlich eine Lösung gefunden, die ihm zu gefallen schien.

Nymphadora… Das musste eine entferntere Cousine sein… War das vielleicht… ja, die Cousine von der der Hut gesprochen hatte. Die die mit ihrem Vater in Gryffindor gewesen war.

Erleichtert lächelte Leah auf und traute sich endlich zu Lucius hoch zu blicken.

Wütend starrte Lucius erst Dumbledore und dann Leah an. „Das wird niemals funktionieren, Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks und ein Kind?! Sie ist doch selbst noch ein halbes Kind. Aber mir soll es Recht sein. Ein Fehler von dieser Blutsverräterin und das Ministerium wird es wissen. Dann hat sie keine andere Wahl mehr. Außerdem", er lachte noch einmal, diesmal klang es fast grausam, „was glaubst du, wie lange du und deine Anhänger sie verstecken könnt? Der Lord ist interessiert an allen Reinblütigen Familien und er hat die Blacks nicht vergessen."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Lucius Malfoy davon.


	7. Where is my Dad?

Wenige Augenblicke später vernahmen Leah und Professor Dumbledore ein lautes Türenschlagen. Unmerklich atmete Leah beruhigt aus. Allein die Anwesenheit von Lucius Malfoy hatte sie fast wahnsinnig vor Angst gemacht, aber die Vorstellung, er könnte sie mitnehmen, ihr Vormund werden…

„Professor, was hat Mr. Malfoy damit", begann sie, doch Dumbledore hielt einen Finger vor die Lippen und bedeutete Leah somit zu schweigen.

Dumbledore trat ans Fenster und Leah folgte ihm. Einige Sekunden war nichts zu sehen und Leah fragte sich, warum sie hatte still sein sollen, aber dann sah sie Lucius Malfoy mit raschem Schritt aus dem Schlosstor treten und über die Ländereien hasten. Kaum hatte er die Ländereien durch das große Tor verlassen disapparierte er auch schon.

Leah wandte sich wieder Professor Dumbledore zu und sah ihn fragend an.

„Entschuldige Leah, du musst nur wissen, Lucius Malfoy hat seine Ohren überall." Mit einem verärgerten Blick deutete er auf das Gemälde von Phineas der daraufhin Schultern zuckend verschwand.

„Sir? Was meinte Mr. Malfoy mit dem was er gesagt hat? Ist er ein Todesser? Und was ist wirklich mit meinem Vater? Er ist doch gar nicht tot oder? Und wer ist Nymphadora? Ist sie die Cousine die auch Gryffindor besucht hat? Warum hat mich der Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt? Heißt das, dass ich genauso bin, wie diese Todesser", sprudelte es aus Leah heraus. Seitdem Malfoy verschwunden war hatte sie irgendwie ihre innere Ruhe mehr oder minder wieder erlangt. Zu mindest traute sie sich jetzt wieder zu sprechen, ohne darauf zu achten nicht irgendetwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Das sind viele Fragen, Leah. Ich kann dir leider nicht alle davon beantworten und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich dir gerade auch nicht helfen konnte. Leider untersagt mir das Zauberergesetz in Familien Zwistigkeiten einzugreifen, besonders wenn es um so wichtige Familien, wie die Blacks und die Malfoys geht."

Dumbledore verdrehte leicht die Augen und brachte Leah damit zum lächeln.

„Der Zaubereiminister will mir einfach nicht glauben, dass alle Familien gleich wichtig sind. Nun, aber das tut hier wohl nichts zur Sache, richtig?"

Er wartete auf ihr Nicken, dann fuhr er fort: „Wie du wohl eben mitbekommen hast, ist Lucius Malfoy nicht eben der angenehmste Zeitgenosse. Ehrlich gesagt, sollte man sich nicht mit ihm anlegen, Leah! Er hat einen starken Einfluss in der Zauberergesellschaft, besonders unter der Gruppe, die wir die Todesser nennen. Also sei vorsichtig, wenn du ihm über den Weg läufst."

Wieder wartete Dumbledore auf ihr Nicken, bevor er hinzufügte: „Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich es für besser erachte ihn so weit es möglich ist, nichts von dem Verschwinden deines Vaters mitbekommen zu lassen. Die Todesser denken nämlich er ist tot, was uns zu mindest die Gewissheit gibt, dass sie ihn nicht entführt haben." Er lächelte Leah aufmunternd zu. „Wie ich Sirius kenne, wird er früher oder später wieder auftauchen."

„Aber wie ist er überhaupt verschwunden? Wenn die Todesser doch denken, dass er Tod ist…" Noch immer verstand Leah die komplizierten Zusammenhänge nicht. Wenn Malfoy doch ein Todesser war, warum verhaftete man ihn nicht einfach und schickte ihn nach Askaban, anstatt gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel zu machen und ihn auch frei herum laufen zu lassen?

„Es ist etwas schwierig zu erklären und manches von dem was sich zugetragen hat, kann ich dir leider nicht erzählen, da dies nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt ist. Aber soweit nur soviel: es gibt einen Orden, der sich dem Widerstand gegen Lord Voldemort und den Todessern verschrieben hat. Dein Vater gehört ihm an, sowie auch ich und einige andere Lehrer, Auroren und sehr gute Zauberer und Hexen. Da dein Vater allerdings vor etwa zwei Jahren aus Askaban geflohen ist, lebt er auf der Flucht und muss sich also nicht nur vor den Todessern, sondern auch vor dem Zaubereiministerium verstecken." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause.

Leah versuchte derweil diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ihr Vater war geflohen? Er war schon seit über zwei Jahren aus Askaban fort? Warum hatte er nie nach ihrer Mutter und ihr gesucht? Okay, er wusste nichts von ihr, aber was war mit ihrer Mutter? Liebte er sie nicht mehr? Warum war er überhaupt aus Askaban geflohen?

Es war Leah, als würden all diese Antworten nur noch viel mehr Fragen hervorrufen…

„Sirius ist leider nicht unbedingt der Mensch der gut Still herum sitzen kann, während er mit ansehen muss, dass die die er liebt im Kampf sterben. Bei einem Kampf von Lord Voldemort und Sirius Schützling Harry Potter vor zwei Monaten, konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Er eilte Harry zu Hilfe, wie auch einige andere aus dem Orden. Bei diesem Kampf schaffte deine Tante Bellatrix es nun Sirius Kampfunfähig zu machen. Die Todesser dachten in dem Chaos jedoch, dass er Tod sei und verschwanden schließlich mit ihrem Lord. Sirius verschwand allerdings einige Zeit danach auch. Zuletzt wurde er von deiner Tante Nymphadora auf der Krankenstation im St. Mungo gesehen. Nachdem die Heiler ihn jedoch offiziell entlassen hatten, war er nirgendwo mehr aufzufinden. Natürlich ist es auch zu gefährlich für uns, richtig nach ihm zu suchen, schließlich würde, dass nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf ihn richten, aber wir dachten, er hätte sich vielleicht bei dir und deiner Mutter gemeldet."

Jetzt verstand Leah, warum Dumbledore so erpicht darauf gewesen war zu erfahren war sie über ihren Vater wusste. Dann fiel ihr jedoch wieder etwas ein.

„Aber wusste er… ich meine wusste mein Vater, dass es… dass es mich gibt? Weiß er, dass er…"

„Das er eine Tochter hat?"

Leah nickte. Sie hatte sich diese Frage schon die ganze Zeit gestellt. Schon seit dem Brief ihrer Mutter überlegte sie, ob ihr Vater es nicht vielleicht doch irgendwie herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Freundin schwanger gewesen war.

Dumbledore sah Leah fest in die Augen. „Nein, Leah. Er weiß es nicht. Es hat uns auch so schon all unsere Überredungskünste gekostet ihm das Versprechen abzunehmen sich nicht vom Hauptquartier zu entfernen. Hätte er von dir gewusst…" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Hätte er von dir gewusst, hätte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten können. Glaub mir, Leah, dein Vater, Sirius Black, ist ein Verantwortungsvoller und liebevoller Mensch. Zwar temperamentvoll und auch manchmal etwas unbedacht in seinen Taten, aber wenn er wüsste, dass er ein Kind hätte, ein Kind dass ihn braucht, würde er jederzeit sein Leben dafür aufs Spiel setzen, diesem zu helfen."

Leah nickte benommen. Ob Dumbledore Recht hatte? Sie wünschte, sie wüsste es. Sie wünschte, sie würde ihren Vater kennen. So wie Dumbledore ihn kannte. So wie ihn ihre Mutter gekannt hatte. So wie selbst Harry Potter ihn zu kennen schien.

Trotzdem würde sie ein anderes Mal darüber nachdenken müssen. Zurzeit gab es noch viel wichtigere Dinge zu klären.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Meinen Sie Nymphadora wird mich wirklich aufnehmen, Sir? Mr. Malfoy sagte sie wäre noch ein halbes Kind und-"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Nymphadora Tonks würde nie jemandem ihre Hilfe verweigern. Auch sie gehört zum Orden, also wird auch dein Schutz gewährleistet sein. Aber wir müssen noch über etwas sehr viel wichtigeres sprechen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Deine Schulbildung!"

Leah hob die Augenbrauen an. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur in einem Moment wie diesem, nach dem so viel geschehen war, an ihre Schulbildung denken? Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es besser wäre, sich mit alltäglichen Dingen zu beschäftigen, als sich immer nur über Leid und Elend Gedanken zu machen.

„Was ist denn mit meiner Schulbildung", fragte sie also interessiert. Schließlich war sie noch nie auf eine Schule gegangen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie es da ablief.

„Du bist zwar 15 und müsstest somit eigentlich in die 5. Klasse, aber das wird schwer möglich sein, da dir einige wichtige Grundkenntnisse fehlen", erläuterte Dumbledore.

Leah horchte auf. Er wollte sie doch wohl nicht etwa zu den Erstklässler stecken, oder? Das wäre mehr als peinlich.

„Natürlich, kannst du auch nicht in die erste Klasse gehen, dass würde zu viel Aufsehens, um dich machen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass deine Mutter selbst dir einige Sachen beigebracht hat. Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn du nach den Ferien in die vierte Klasse kommen würdest. Dann musst du nicht sofort die ZAG Prüfungen mitschreiben, sondern hast noch ein Jahr Zeit. Bis zum Schulbeginn wirst du allerdings fleißig üben müssen, um das alles aufzuholen. Außerdem solltest du dir überlegen, ob es gut für dich ist, jedem deine Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Natürlich werden die Slytherins deren Eltern Todesser sind, wissen wer du bist, aber es wird um einiges einfacher für dich werden, wenn du es trotzdem nicht allen erzählst."

Dumbledore lächelte Leah aufmunternd zu. „Und mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Nicht alle Hexen und Zauberer, die in Slytherin waren, wurden böse. Die meisten Schüler dort sind nur viel zu beeinflusst von ihren Eltern, die reines Blut als unglaublich wichtig erachten. Sie würden sich nie trauen, ihren Eltern gestehen zu müssen, dass sie in ein anderes Haus außer Slytherin gekommen sind. Aber deswegen sind sie nicht gleich schlecht. Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich meine?"

Leah nickte zweifelnd. Dumbledore war schließlich der Schulleiter. Er konnte ja nichts Schlechtes über seine Schüler sagen.

„Nun denn, es ist schon spät. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu Nymphadora machen, damit du endlich zur Ruhe kommst."

Benommen dachte Leah an den Morgen, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie von nun an vollkommen auf sich gestellt sein würde. Sie dachte auch an den Mittag, als Dumbledore plötzlich mit dem Brief aufgetaucht war, nachdem sie Stunden weinend bei ihrer toten Mutter gekniet hatte.

Heute Nacht würde es Leah sicher schwer fallen zu schlafen. Zu viel hatte sie heute erlebt. Zu viel war geschehen. Zu viel hatte sie erfahren.

Und so wenig wusste sie eigentlich…


	8. Thank you

Unruhig warf Leah sich hin und her. Sie weigerte sich ihre Augen aufzuschlagen- sie war viel zu müde.

So schlecht, wie in dieser Nacht, hatte sie noch nie geschlafen. Das Bett war viel zu weich, viel weicher als ihr eigenes und- MOMENT MAL!

Mit einem überraschten plumpsen landete Leah auf dem Fußboden und blickte wild umher. Wo war sie? Das hier war weder ihr Bett, noch ihr Zimmer! Hatte sie diesen Raum überhaupt jemals zuvor gesehen?

Denk nach, Leah. Was ist gestern passiert?

Mit einem Mal dämmerte Leah wieder alles.

Die Geschichte mit Dumbledore. Und Lucius Malfoy. Und… und ihren Eltern.

Ihre Mum war tot. T. O. D. Tod. Ganz einfach Tod. Einfach so… eigentlich nicht einfach so. Sie war ermordet worden. Ermordet von der Familie ihres Vaters. Wenn sie nur daran dachte…

Entschlossen schob Leah diesen Gedanken fort. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder anfangen über alles was passiert war nach zu denken. Es reichte ja schon, dass es überhaupt passiert war. Sie wollte nicht wieder von vorn beginnen. Sich wieder fragen, wer schuld war. Ob sie Schuld hatte. Ob ihre Geburt nicht das Leben ihrer Mutter zerstört hatte.

‚Du wirst verdammt noch mal nicht schon wieder anfangen zu heulen', schalt sie sich selbst. ‚Gestern warst du schon Angsthase genug, dass hört jetzt auf!'

„Leah?" Eine leise, freundliche Stimme klang an Leahs Ohr. Richtig. Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Ihr neuer Vormund.

Noch gestern Abend hatte Dumbledore der überraschten, jungen Hexe die Papiere für die Vormundschaft überreicht und sie hatte sie ohne zu zögern unterschrieben. Was Leah ausgesprochen glücklich gemacht hatte.

Endlich wusste sie, dass jemand da war. Jemand der sie ohne zu Fragen aufnahm. Jemand der sich um sie kümmern würde.

„Bist du wach?" Allem Anschein nach schien Tonks respektvoll vor der Tür zu warten.

Leah fuhr sich kurz durch ihr verwurschteltes, dunkles Haar, dann machte sie die Tür auf.

„Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen", fragte Tonks und deutete mit einem leichten grinsen auf Leahs Bettzeug, dass auf dem Boden verteilt lag.

Auch Leah musste grinsen. Es war so schön. So schön mit jemandem lachen zu können.

„Möchtest du frühstück", schlug Tonks vor und Leah nickte begeistert. Sie hatte seit gestern Morgen nichts mehr gegessen, Frühstück war also eine wundervolle Idee.

Nach dem Leah und Tonks ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, zeigte Tonks Leah ihre kleine Dreizimmerwohnung die sie bewohnte.

Sie lag im Herzen Londons, in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums und war wirklich süß. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund (zu mindest verstand Leah ihn nicht) schien Tonks total auf Pink zu stehen. Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer und ihr Büro, das nun zu Leahs Zimmer umfunktioniert wurde, waren größtenteils in Pink gehalten. Auch fiel Leah auf, das Tonks, als Metamorphhexe pink bei ihren Haaren am meisten bevorzugte.

Leah gefiel es sehr bei Tonks. Diese war immer lustig und öfter auch sehr tollpatschig, aber das machte Leah nichts. Trotzdem fragte Leah sich, warum Tonks sie ohne wenn und aber aufgenommen hatte.

Sie selbst hätte das nie getan. Einen fremden Menschen einfach so Einlass in ihre Wohnung zu lassen und dazu auch noch die Verantwortung für diesen zu übernehmen…

„Warum hast du mich aufgenommen, Tonks? Du weist, du hättest das nicht tun müssen", sagte Leah nach dem sie den ganzen Nachmittag darüber nach gegrübelt hatte, was für Beweggründe Tonks wohl gehabt hatte.

Tonks blickte überrascht von den Zetteln, die überall im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, auf. „Warum", hakte sie nach.

Leah nickte zögernd. Vielleicht wollte sie die Antwort ja auch gar nicht wissen. Bisher hatten sie die Antworten, die sie in den letzten zwei Tagen bekommen hatte, in nur noch mehr Fragen gestürzt.

„Einen Moment", sagte Tonks und stand auf. Wie eine Katze umrundete sie gekonnte ihre Papierberge ohne etwas zu berühren. Vor sich hin murmelnd begann sie ein Regalbrett nach dem anderen zu durchsuchen. Nach fünf Minuten hatte sie es anscheinend gefunden, denn sie kehrte mir einem Fotoalbum zu Leah zurück.

Im Schneidersitz setzte sie sich vor Leah und schlug das Buch auf, dann hielt sie es Leah hin.

„Hier, sieh."

Und Leah sah. Sie konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen was sie da alles sah. Das Buch war tatsächlich ein Fotoalbum und es enthielt ausschließlich Fotos auf denen ein junger Mann mit unordentlichem, kurzem, schwarzem Haar, braunen Augen und einem fast spitzbübischen grinsen auf den Lippen abgebildet war.

Auf manchen plapperte er mit den Leuten, die neben ihm standen, auf anderen winkte er Leah fröhlich zu.

Ein Bild stach Leah besonders ins Auge. Wieder war es der Mann, doch diesmal hielt er jemanden im Arm. Eine Frau. Und Leah kannte diese Frau.

„Das ist Mum", flüsterte sie fassungslos. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr von diesem Bild abwenden. Immer wieder studierte sie es und die Gesichtszüge der beiden Menschen, die überaus glücklich miteinander zu sein schienen.

„Ist das… ist das… das ist mein Dad", hauchte Leah. „Und meine Mum. Meine Eltern."

Tonks lächelte. „Du kannst es haben. Ich schenke es dir gerne."

„Danke", flüsterte Leah, immer noch nicht im Stande ihre Augen von dem Foto abzuwenden. Das war also ihr Vater. Ihr Dad. Sirius Black. Er sah gut aus. Lustig irgendwie, als hätte er Humor und wäre für jeden Spaß zu haben.

Leah blätterte etwas weiter und fand noch ein paar Bilder von ihren Eltern. Hin und wieder fand sie auch Fotos von Sirius und einem kleinen Baby, welches er glücklich und stolz anstrahlte. Aber sie wusste, dass das nie im Leben sie selbst sein konnte. Schließlich war ihr Vater noch vor ihrer Geburt in Askaban gelandet, oder nicht?

„Das ist Harry. Harry Potter. Sirius Patenkind", sagte Tonks. „Und das da", sie deutete auf ein glückliches strahlendes Ehepaar vor dem Traualtar, „Das sind Harrys Eltern. Lily und James Potter. Sie waren die besten Freunde von Sirius."

Dann deutete sie auf ein weiteres Bild. Es schien ebenfalls am Hochzeitstag der Potters aufgenommen worden zu sein, denn die Anwesenden Männer trugen allesamt Frack.

„Das da, der Mann neben James und Sirius, das ist Remus Lupin." Irgendetwas veränderte sich in Tonks Stimmlage als sie Lupins Namen erwähnte, aber Leah war viel zu fasziniert von den Fotos, um irgendetwas zu bemerken.

„Er gehörte ebenfalls zu den besten Freunden von James und Lily. Und von Sirius natürlich."

Leah deutete auf die vierte Gestalt auf dem Foto. „Und wer ist das?"

Es war ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann, der irgendwie im Schatten der anderen stehen zu schien.

Tonks seufzte schwer. „Das ist Peter Pettigrew. Früher einmal war er der beste Freund von James, Sirius und Remus. Sie sind alle zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Lily und deine Mum auch. Aber Peter hat sich zur bösen Seite gewandt. Er verriet James und Lily an du-weißt-schon-wen und ließ es so aussehen, als wäre Sirius Schuld daran gewesen. Nach James und Lilys Tod durch du-weißt-schon-wen, täuschte Peter auch noch seinen eigenen Tod vor, um Sirius einen Mord anzuhängen."

Leah ging ein Licht auf. „Deswegen war Dad also in Askaban", murmelte sie. Wie gemein. Ein Freund der gar kein echter Freund war und der seine besten Freunde verriet und ermorden ließ.

„Warum hat er das getan", fragte Leah, dabei wusste sie, dass auch Tonks ihr das nicht würde beantworten können. Aber dafür viel ihr wieder ein, dass Tonks ihr noch immer nicht ihre Frage beantwortet hatte.

„Warum hast du mich denn jetzt aufgenommen?"

Tonks lächelte und irgendwie wirkte es etwas traurig. „Du siehst ihm ziemlich ähnlich, weißt du? Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich Sirius nicht lange gekannt. Fast mein halbes Leben hat er in Askaban verbracht- und als er wieder raus kam… er hatte sich verändert, irgendwie."

Tonks schwieg kurz, dann sagte sie: „Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich. Er und ich- wir waren immer wie Aussätzige in der Familie. Wir beide, die Einzelkämpfer. Immer rebellisch und mit einem Hass gegen jeden dunklen Zauberer. Er hat eine Art… Sirius brachte mich immer wieder zum lachen, besonders in der Zeit als ich begann gegen meine Familie zu rebellieren. Er verstand mich. Er versuchte mir so gut es ging zu helfen. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, als er nach Askaban kam, aber dir… dir kann ich helfen, Leah. Ich weiß, dass Sirius dasselbe für mein Kind tun würde, wenn ich eines hätte. Außerdem", sie lächelte noch einmal und diesmal war es ein breites, fröhliches lächeln, „Außerdem muss das bisschen Familie, dass wir noch haben, doch wohl zusammen halten, oder nicht?"

„Danke", war alles was Leah zu Stande brachte. Sie wusste nicht einmal für was genau sie Tonks dankte. Vielleicht für das Album, vielleicht dafür das sie ihr helfen wollte, vielleicht auch dafür, dass ihr endlich jemand ein wenig Einblick in das Leben ihrer Eltern verschafft hatte.

Es war aber auch egal.

Tonks schien auch so zu verstehen, was Leah meinte.


	9. Diagon Alley

„Bevor wir mit dem üben anfangen, brauchst du erst mal einen eigenen Zauberstab, eigene Bücher und all diesen Kram für die Schule", erklärte Tonks Leah am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

„Das kaufen wir dir alles am besten in der Winkelgasse."

„Aber ich hab Mums Zauberstab", warf Leah ein. „Ehrlich, ich brauch keinen eigenen- und schon gar nicht, will ich, dass du irgendwas für mich bezahlst. Ich kann Mums Geld nehmen und-"

„Leah", unterbrach Tonks sie sanft. „Natürlich brauchst du einen eigenen Zauberstab. Zauber die du mit deinem eigenen Zauberstab ausführst sind viel effektiver als die, die du mit fremden Zauberstäben ausführst. Und die Bücher brauchst du doch auch. Du magst doch Bücher, richtig?"

Leah nickte zögernd.

„Also! Ich bin nicht gerade eine Leseratte, ich hab also kaum welche. Oh und neue Sachen zum anziehen brauchst du auch noch. Hogwarts hat eine Uniform, weißt du? Bestehend aus Umhängen und Hüten und so was." Grübelnd zog Tonks einen Brief aus ihrer Umhangtasche. „Hier, der ist heute Morgen für dich gekommen, als du noch geschlafen hast. Dürfte deine Liste für Hogwarts sein."

Sie reichte den Brief Leah, die ihn neugierig aufmachte.

„Wir brauchen also eine ganze Menge Zeug für dich- und das mit dem Geld", sie sah Leah gespielt tadelnd an, „das vergisst du ganz schnell wieder."

Leah wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Tonks sie abermals unterbrach.

„Und jetzt fang bloß nicht wieder mit deinem Danke an."

Sie grinste Leah an.

Leah grinste zurück.

Was ein Glück, dass sie sich getraut hatte Malfoy zu widersprechen.

Was ein Glück, dass Dumbledore Tonks vorgeschlagen hatte…

„Warst du schon mal in der Winkelgasse", fragte Tonks Leah als sie gerade in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels traten.

Leah nickte. „Mum hat mich nur ein einziges Mal hierher gebracht und da war ich fünf, später fand sie es immer zu gefährlich. Aber ich weiß noch, dass es großartig war. Alles so bunt und es gab so unglaublich viel zu sehen. Ich fand es toll."

Leah lächelte bei dem Gedanken an diese Erinnerung. Sie mochte sie. Ihre Großeltern hatten damals noch gelebt und ihre Mum war nur selten so traurig gewesen, wie in der letzten Zeit.

Erschüttert musste Leah daran denken, dass ihre Mum jetzt nie wieder würde glücklich sein können.

Verzweifelt versuchte Tonks sich nun daran zu erinnern, auf welche Steine sie tippen musste. Sie seufzte. „Ich vergesse es einfach immer wieder. So was kann sich doch niemand merken."

Etwas verärgert tippte sie einfach auf alle Steine, die das verborgene Tor enthielten, doch nichts geschah.

„Darf ich mal", fragte Leah zögernd und Tonks reichte ihr überrascht ihren Zauberstab. Den ihrer Mum hatte Leah bei Tonks gelassen, schließlich würde sie heute ihren eigenen bekommen.

Bestimmt tippte Leah auf vier Steine auf der rechten und dann auf zwei auf der linken Seite.

Eine Sekunde später begann sich das Tor zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen.

Tonks starrte Leah ungläubig an. „Ich dachte, du warst erst ein Mal hier?"

Leah wurde rot. „War ich auch. Aber ich hab ein fast Fotographisches Gedächtnis. Ich vergesse so gut, wie nichts. Auch wenn das manchmal tatsächlich etwas nervig ist- besonders für andere."

Tonks grinste. „Ich finde es toll", sagte sie und Leah wurde noch ein wenig roter.

Sie freute sich sehr, über das Lob von Tonks, denn es war ihr wichtig, dass die junge Hexe sie mochte. Schließlich würde sie, sogar vielleicht für die nächsten zwei Jahre, bei ihr wohnen.

Und wie auch Tonks schon gesagt hatte, viel richtige Familie hatten sie ja beide nicht. Eine Sekunde fragte sie sich, was mit Tonks Eltern war, aber die Winkelgasse war wahrscheinlich nicht gerade der richtige Ort, um das anzusprechen.

Verwundert blickte sich Leah um, als sie und Tonks auf die gepflasterte Straße traten.

„Es… es ist so…", begann sie und Tonks führte ihren Satz zu Ende: „Verändert?"

Leah nickte. Tatsächlich. Alles war so leer. Nirgendwo standen die Leute herum und plauderten oder lachten zusammen. Die meisten aller Läden waren geschlossen- oder wirkten zu mindest so trist, dass man erst bei genauerem hinsah, dass sie tatsächlich offen waren.

„Beeilen wir uns lieber etwas", sagte Tonks leise und blickte sich verstohlen um. Nur wenige Leute waren überhaupt auf den Straßen und die meisten hasteten so schnell es ging von einem Laden zum anderen.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und es dauerte nicht lange bis beide Taschen voller Umhänge, normaler Kleidungsstücke und Zaubertränkezutaten sowie einem Kessel trugen.

Ihren neuen Zauberstab hatte Leah stolz in ihre Hosentasche gesteckt. Immer wieder sah sie nach, ob er noch immer da war und betastete ihn fasziniert.

Tonks konnte darüber nur grinsen.

Als es jedoch dazu kam, Leahs Bücher zu holen, trennten sich die Wege der beiden Hexen.

„Also Bücher sind einfach nicht meine Welt", murmelte Tonks als Entschuldigung. „Ich muss sowieso noch zu", sie zögerte kurz, „Freunden, die auch einen Shop hier haben." Hastig sah sie sich um und blickte Leah dann verschwörerisch an. „Ich erklär es dir später, in Ordnung? Wenn ich fertig bin komme ich wieder her und hole dich ab."

Leah nickte ergeben.

Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, wer Tonks geheime Freunde waren und warum sie sich nicht traute es ihr hier in der Winkelgasse zu erzählen. Vielleicht waren sie auch Mitglieder dieses geheimen Widerstandes, von dem Dumbledore ihr erzählt hatte. Sie wusste es nicht.

Aber für den Moment gab sie sich auch damit zufrieden, erst später informiert zu werden. Schließlich hatte sie jetzt eine Menge Zeit in aller Ruhe nach ihren Büchern zu suchen und vielleicht auch das ein oder andere neue zu entdecken, dass sie noch nicht kannte.

Freudig betrat sie „Flourish & Blotts", einen mittelgroßen Buchladen in dem es erstaunlicherweise vor Menschen nur so wimmelte. Allerdings hielten sich die meisten nur an einem Stand des Ladens auf. Auf einem großen, darüber schwebenden Schild wurde verkündet: „Die 50 besten Flüche und Zauber zur Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste".

Die wenigen anderen Zauberer im Laden standen an der Verkaufstheke Schlange, um sich anscheinend bestellte Bücher abzuholen oder ihr Exemplar von „Die 50 besten Flüche und Zauber zur Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste" zu kaufen. Fast hätte Leah laut los gelacht, als sie sah, wer der Autor des Buches war. Gilderoy Lockhart. Wer kaufte denn bitte schön Bücher von Lockhart?!

Leah kannte zwar alle seine Werke, aber sie fand sie unglaublich langweilig- und dazu auch noch schrecklich unglaubwürdig.

Der Typ konnte mit seinem Zauberstab nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun, und das nicht weil er so ein Tierfreund war, sondern weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es hätte anstellen sollen. Und von dem kauften sich die Zauberer Ratschläge zur Verteidigung… wie verzweifelt man sein musste…

Kopfschüttelnd verschwand Leah in den hinteren Teil der Buchhandlung und sah sich interessiert nach der Neuerscheinung von „Zauberbanne der Ägypter und ihre Folgen" um. Sie hatte den ersten Teil „Zauberbanne der Griechen und ihre Folgen" schon verschlungen und wartete jetzt sehnsüchtig darauf, dass es weiterging.

Sehnsüchtig strich sie mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken und war ganz vertieft in die bezaubernd klingenden Titel, als eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Na, das ist aber nicht gerade leichte Lektüre."

Leah erstarrte und blickte verschreckt hoch.

Ein blonder, hoch gewachsener Junge stand ein paar Meter vor ihr an ein Regal gelehnt und grinste sie an. Er hatte außerordentlich wunderschöne blaue Augen und schien etwas über ein Jahr älter als sie zu sein.

Leah musterte ihn scharf. Irgendwoher kam er ihr bekannt vor. Hatte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen?

„Hab ich dich so erschreckt oder bist du immer so sprachlos", fragte er jetzt und ein lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Leah sein Gesicht. Wenn er lächelte, sah er unglaublich lieb aus. Aber wieso kam er ihr nur so bekannt vor? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ich suche nur etwas", sagte sie schließlich als der Junge nicht aufhörte sie unentwegt anzusehen. Anscheinend wartete er auf eine Antwort ihrerseits.

„Was denn", fragte er. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

Leah lachte. „Das glaub ich nicht. Ich schätze, es kommt sowieso erst nächsten Monat raus. Ich war nur neugierig, ob ich es vielleicht entdecke. Trotzdem danke."

„Kennen wir uns vielleicht? Du gehst doch auch nach Hogwarts oder?" Er deutete auf eine ihrer Tüten aus der die Hogwartsumhänge heraus quollen.

Leah nickte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich noch immer keine Geschichte zu Recht gelegt hatte, um nicht erzählen zu müssen, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war. Was wenn der Junge sie nach ihren Eltern fragte?

„In welches Haus gehst du", wollte er stattdessen von ihr wissen und sie antwortete Schultern zuckend: „Slytherin und du?"

Sein grinsen wurde mit einem Mal breiter. Anscheinend freute er sich. Aber wieso? War Slytherin nicht schlecht?

„Ich bin auch in Slytherin, im sechsten Jahr. In welchen Jahrgang gehst du denn?"

Nun gut, dachte Leah, wenn er selbst in Slytherin war, war es kein Wunder, dass er es toll fand.

„Erst in die vierte", gestand Leah nun und der Junge musterte sie überrascht.

Er hatte sie wohl nicht für so jung gehalten.

Nun gut, war sie ja auch eigentlich nicht. Aber dass würde sie ihm nicht sagen. Desto weniger er wusste, desto besser.

Vielleicht waren seine Eltern ebenfalls auf der Seite der Todesser? Vielleicht gehörte er sogar auch zu ihnen? Aber er war so nett zu ihr. Todesser waren schließlich nicht nett, oder?

„Draco? Wir gehen", ertönte eine schnarrende Frauenstimme aus dem vorderen Ladenteil und der Junge vor Leah seufzte.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich muss los. Ich denke wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts." Ein letztes Mal lächelte er sie an, dann ging er zu der Frau, die ihn gerufen hatte (seine Mutter?) und verschwand aus dem Laden.

Verwirrt schüttelte Leah den Kopf und versuchte so Draco und sein Gesicht aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Schrecklich war das. Seit wann interessierte sie sich denn für Jungen? Bisher hatte sie nie viel Erfahrung mit ihnen gehabt, was sie auch nie wirklich gestört hatte. Es hatte sie vorher einfach nicht interessiert.

Als Tonks eine Stunde später erschien, war Leah in Gedanken noch immer mit dem blonden Jungen beschäftigt und hatte nur die Hälfte aller Bücher auf ihrer Liste gefunden.

Seufzend wartete Tonks noch kurz, bevor Leah in Windeseile den Rest aus den Regalen hervor holte und dann zur Kasse ging.

Wieder bei Tonks Zuhause packten sie zusammen Leahs Sachen aus und hängten sie in einen für Leah eigens leer geräumten Schrank. Auch ein Regal hatte Tonks für Leah frei geräumt, auf dem nun ihre Bücher und neuen Schulsachen Platz fanden.

„Was beschäftigt dich eigentlich die ganze Zeit", wollte Tonks schließlich wissen, nachdem Leah eine ganze Weile ihren Gedanken nach gehangen hatte.

Leah zuckte zusammen und Tonks grinste.

„Also", fragte sie und versuchte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die Umhänge zu falten, doch diese fingen stattdessen an im Zimmer herum zu schweben, sodass Leah und Tonks auf Bett und Schreibtisch klettern mussten, um sie wieder einzufangen.

„Ich bin nicht besonders gut in Aufräumzaubern und so einem Kram. Verteidigung kann ich besser", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Leah grinste. Das glaubte sie Tonks aufs Wort.

„Aber ich will trotzdem wissen, was mit dir los ist", forderte Tonks nun.

Um Tonks Neugierde zu zähmen, sagte Leah: „Es ist nichts wichtiges. Nur so ein Junge, dem ich in dem Buchladen begegnet bin, geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

Tonks grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie zwinkerte Leah zu. „Ein Gutaussehender Junge wenigstens?"

Mit hoch rotem Kopf nickte Leah. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet bin, aber irgendetwas an seinem Gesicht erinnert mich an jemanden", sagte sie. „Es will mir nur einfach nicht einfallen."

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr passierte so etwas häufiger.

Leah aber anscheinend nicht, denn sie grübelte immer noch darüber nach.

„Normalerweise lässt mich mein Gedächtnis nicht so schnell im Stich", schimpfte sie.

„Vielleicht willst du dich ja gar nicht daran erinnern? Mir geht es häufig so, dass Dinge die mir unangenehm sind eher in Vergessenheit geraten als andere."

„So wie putzen zum Beispiel", fragte Leah und deutete auf ein paar Spinnenweben an der Decke.

„Zum Beispiel", antworte Tonks und beide mussten lachten.

„Aber du wolltest mir auch noch etwas erzählen", erinnerte Leah Tonks an ihr Versprechen vom Vormittag.

Tonks nickte. „Richtig. Setz dich am besten."

Verwirrt setzte Leah sich auf ihr Bett und sah Tonks aufmerksam an. Was würde denn jetzt kommen?


	10. Tonks Past and Leahs Curse

Eine Weile war es unheimlich still in Leahs neuem Zimmer, dann räusperte sich Tonks etwas.

„Es ist nicht ganz leicht, dass was ich dir jetzt erzählen will, okay? Also vielleicht unterbrichst du mich nicht. Ich meine du kannst immer noch später Fragen stellen, in Ordnung?"

Leah nickte verständnisvoll. Sie kannte das. Es war leichter etwas zu erzählen, wenn man von niemandem gestört wurde, sonst konnte man sich einfach immer wieder darüber Gedanken machen, ob es wirklich richtig war, was man seinem Gegenüber erzählen wollte.

„Meine Mutter ist, wie du schon weist, eine Black. Sie ist die Cousine deines Vaters und die Schwester von Bellatrix Lestrange und Narzissa Malfoy. Ihr Name ist Andromeda. Schon früh erkannte die Familie, dass sie anders war als der Rest. Sie kam nach Gryffindor."

Das war also die Cousine von Sirius die in Gryffindor gewesen war. Es war nicht Tonks selbst gewesen, sondern ihre Mutter.

„In Gryffindor traf Mum einen Zauberer namens Ted Tonks- er war ein Muggel Geborener. Sie verliebte sich in ihn- und na ja du kannst dir ja vorstellen, was dann passierte. Noch vor ihrer Hochzeit und meiner Geburt wurde sie von ihrer Familie enterbt und verstoßen. Trotzdem hegten die Blacks wohl die Hoffnung, dass ich anders werden könnte. Ähnlich wie bei dir, waren sie darauf erpicht meine Erziehung zu überprüfen und mich Zeit meines Lebens zu beobachten. Ich hab dir erzählt, dass ich gegen meine Familie rebellierte, oder? Kurz nachdem ich ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gekommen war, geschah ein schrecklicher Unfall."

Tonks Gesicht wurde von einem Schatten überfallen, doch dann strafften sich ihre Züge wieder und sie erzählte weiter.

„Ich bin mir sicher- nein ich weis, das es eigentlich kein Unfall war. Mums eigene Schwestern haben sie gequält, mit dem Cruciatus. Sie und meinen Dad. Ich weis nicht, wie sie es getan haben unser Haus zu finden… Jedenfalls ging es mir danach ähnlich wie dir. Ich lebte in meiner Schulzeit und während dem größten Teil der Ferien in Hogwarts, doch in den Sommerferien… Nach dem „Unfall" waren meine Eltern lange im St. Mungo. Später ging es ihnen zwar wieder besser, aber sie konnten sich nicht mehr um mich kümmern. Wenn etwas herunter fällt oder auch nur irgendwo eine Tür quietscht zucken sie zusammen, andauernd sehe ich die Angst in ihren Augen…"

Tonks schüttelte sich.

„Sie leben jetzt mit einer Pflegerin zusammen, die sich um sie kümmert."

Leah konnte ihr ansehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, darüber zu sprechen. Wie unglaublich froh war sie in diesem Moment wieder, dass sie nicht zu diesen schrecklichen Menschen gekommen war.

Menschen… Ungeheuer oder Monster wären wohl bessere Ausdrücke für Tonks Tanten… Vaters Cousinen… Leahs Großtanten…

„Jedenfalls durfte ich in den Ferien nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnen. Sie nur ab und an besuchen", fuhr Tonks fort. „Also musste ich in den Ferien immer zu Sirius Eltern und seinem kleinen Bruder. Da begann meine offene Rebellion gegen die Blacks. Zwar musste ich nicht direkt bei meinen Tanten leben, doch die Blacks waren kein Stück besser, eher noch schlimmer. Außer Sirius. Er half mir wirklich und tröstete mich oft. Wir befanden uns in derselben Situation und obwohl er um einiges älter ist als ich, verstanden wir uns immer ausgesprochen gut. Als er unschuldig nach Askaban musste, stand mein zuvor schon gefasster Beschluss endlich richtig fest, ich würde Aurorin werden. Was ich ja auch getan habe. Sobald ich Volljährig war, kehrte ich den Blacks endgültig den Rücken und schloss mich dem Orden des Phönix an."

„Der geheime Widerstand gegen die Todesser", hauchte Leah.

Tonks nickte. „Richtig. Gegen die Todesser- und ihrem Herrn, Lord Voldemort. Sirius ist ebenfalls im Orden, genau wie die Potters es waren. Mittlerweile haben wir eine ganze Menge von Mitgliedern, manche von ihnen sind sogar verdeckte Spione. Unser Hauptquartier ist das alte Haus der Blacks."

Leah sah Tonks ungläubig an. Ein Todesser Haus, als Hauptquartier gegen den Widerstand? Das war genial.

„Aber kennen die anderen Familienmitglieder nicht den Standort des Hauses?"

„Nein, Albus Dumbledore ist unser Geheimniswahrer, also ist das Haus unortbar, außer für jene, denen wir vertrauen und denen wir verraten, wo das Haus steht", erklärte sie.

„Und welche Freunde hast du vorhin besucht? Sie gehören zum Orden, oder?"

Tonks nickte. „Fred und George Weasley haben einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse. Ihre Eltern sind im Orden und über sie kann ich Kontakt zu Remus aufnehmen."

„Remus?" Das Bild der vier jungen Männer im Frack blitzte in Leahs Gedächtnis auf. Der Mann mit dem nachdenklichen, aber dennoch freundlichen Gesicht. „Remus Lupin? Der Freund meines Vaters?"

Tonks nickte wieder. „Genau der. Er ist auch im Orden."

„Weiß er von mir?" Leahs Stimme war leise und zögerlich. Hatte Tonks sie verraten? Was dachte der beste Freund ihres Vaters über sie? Kannte er vielleicht ebenfalls ihre Mum?

Fest blickte Tonks Leah in die Augen. „Nein, Leah. Ich würde nie jemandem dein Geheimnis verraten. Vertrau mir, bitte."

Leah starrte Tonks einen Moment an, dann senkte sie ihren Blick. Tonks hatte sie aufgenommen, ohne wenn und aber. Sie war bereit gewesen ihr zu helfen, ohne Gegenleistung zu erwarten- und sie brachte Leah zum lachen, zum Glücklichsein…

„Ich versuche es ja, ehrlich", flüsterte Leah. „Es ist nur so… ungewohnt jemandem restlos zu vertrauen."

Sie sah wieder zu Tonks auf und erkannte Verständnis in ihren Augen.

Natürlich. Tonks war in der Familie ihres Vaters aufgewachsen. Was sie über die Blacks gelesen hatte… da musste Misstrauen und Intrige an der Tagesordnung gewesen sein.

„Also, wenn ich ‚jetzt' sage, dann geht's los, okay? Denk dran ruf einfach Stopp und wir hören auf. Es ist ganz leicht. Du musst dich nur konzentrieren", erklärte Tonks nun wohl zum hundertsten Mal.

Ein wenig ungeduldig nickte Leah.

Seit einer geschlagenen viertel Stunde hielt sie jetzt ihren neuen Zauberstab (übrigens 10 Zoll, Buche mit Drachenherzfaser) in der Hand und wartete darauf, dass Tonks aufhörte nur zu erzählen und sie endlich auch einmal richtig zaubern durfte.

Breitbeinig stellte sich Tonks einige Meter von Leah entfernt auf und suchte festen Halt auf ihrem Wohnzimmerboden.

Die Papierstöße und Möbel hatte sie vorsichtshalber verkleinert und in die Küche geschafft. Nur zur Sicherheit natürlich.

„Alles klar", fragte Tonks ein letztes Mal und Leah bejahte wieder.

„Jetzt!"

„Expelliarmus", riefen beide Hexen im nächsten Moment gleichzeitig.

Leah stolperte kurz nach hinten. Sie spürte, wie ihr Zauberstab zu Tonks hingezogen wurde, doch sie hielt ihn angespannt fest und rief: „Pertrificus Totalus."

Und obwohl Leah diesen Zauberspruch noch nie ausprobiert hatte und sie ihn bisher nur gelesen hatte- er funktionierte.

Tonks Beine und Arme klappten zusammen und sie fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden.

Hoffentlich hatte Tonks sich nicht wehgetan oder war sauer, schoss es Leah durch den Kopf. Sie hatten ja eigentlich nur den Expelliarmus üben wollen…

Vorsichtig beugte Leah sich über Tonks Gesicht, doch diese wirkte überhaupt nicht verärgert, sondern im Gegenteil ziemlich begeistert.

Nervös murmelte Leah den Rückgängigkeitsspruch und reichte Tonks ihre Hand, um ihr auf zu helfen.

„Das war klasse! Einfach toll! Woher kennst du den Spruch?" Tonks strahlte Leah an.

Leah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ihn in irgendeinem Buch von Mum gelesen", nuschelte sie.

Sie kannte viele Zaubersprüche, aber sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie diese überhaupt anwenden durfte. Gab es nicht gerade deswegen Hogwarts und die anderen Zaubererschulen? Um all das zu lernen, was sie aus Büchern hatte?

„Ehrlich, Leah, das ist super! Vereinfacht uns die nächsten zwei Wochen ziemlich. Was kannst du denn überhaupt für Zaubersprüche", fragte Tonks und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

„Nicht viele. Nur die leichten. Zum Schlösseröffnen und Licht anmachen. Saubermachen, Kerzen anzünden, Dinge schweben lassen. So was kann ich. Hat Mum mir alles beigebracht", antwortete Leah und setzte sich neben Tonks.

Sie hatte es geliebt; die wenigen Stunden, die ihre Mutter damit zugebracht hatte ihr die kniffe der Alltäglichen Zauberei beizubringen.

„Und was war dann das gerade? Das war keine Alltägliche Magie." Tonks blickte Leah neugierig an.

Leah zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Die Flüche hat sie mir nie gezeigt. Sie hatte immer zu viel Angst davor. Weil sie soviel Schaden anrichten können. Weil sie zur bösen Seite führen, hat sie gesagt. Sie hat mir verboten die Bücher zu lesen in denen sie standen. Aber ich hab es trotzdem getan."

Fast klang Leahs Stimme ein wenig trotzig, als sie das sagte.

„Ich hab die Sprüche nie ausprobiert, aber gelesen hab ich sie."

Ungläubig starrte die pink haarige Hexe das schwarz haarige Mädchen an.

Fast wäre es Leah, als wären Tonks Haare vor Schreck ein wenig grüner geworden. Aber nur fast.

„Du hast sie nur EINMAL gelesen und dann funktioniert dein erster Fluch sofort?"

Leah wurde rot und begann ein wenig zu stottern: „Wirk… wirklich ich hab's noch nie ausprobiert." Dann lachte sie verlegen. „Ich sagte ja, das Fotographische Gedächtnis ist ein Fluch und ein Segen."


	11. Dad's best friend

Zwei Wochen lang übten Leah und Tonks all die Zaubersprüche, an die Leah sich erinnern konnte.

Sie perfektionierten ihren schwebe Zauber und Tonks brachte ihr einige weitere Nützliche Zauber, wie den zum öffnen von Geheimgängen, bei.

Es fiel Leah ausgesprochen leicht Zauber zu lernen, besonders wenn Tonks sie ihr vormachte.

Oft war es lustig mit Tonks neue Dinge zu entdecken und zu lernen, da diese unglaublich tollpatschig war. Beim „Wingardium Leviosa" zum Beispiel ließ sie einmal unabsichtlich statt den Kaffeetassen das ganze Tischtusch schweben, woraufhin die Tassen alle herunter purzelten und zerbrachen. Ein anderes Mal versuchte sie den Teppich schweben zu lassen, auf dem sie selbst noch stand.

Leah lachte jedes Mal und es tat beiden gut sie so zu sehen.

Am Abend bevor es nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, traf Leah zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse andere Zauberer.

Die letzten beiden Wochen hatte sie allein mit Tonks in ihrer Wohnung verbracht. Zwar waren sie natürlich ab und an spazieren gegangen, aber dabei hatten sie niemanden wirklich getroffen.

Tonks brachte Leah nun also zum Abendessen in das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix'.

Sie hielt es für besser, Leah die anderen Kinder, die ebenfalls am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts fahren würden, kennen lernen zu lassen.

Als Leah das Haus ihres Vaters betrat und Tonks von allerhand Leuten begrüßt wurde, konnte sie sich endlich vorstellen, wie es für Tonks gewesen sein musste, die ganze Zeit mit Leah allein zu verbringen.

Dankbarkeit durchflutete sie.

Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht ausgehalten hätte, sofort all diese Leute kennen zu lernen.

Das sie sich wahrscheinlich eher irgendwo versteckt hätte, als mit ihnen zu reden oder ihnen entgegenzutreten.

Sie wusste, dass sie Zeit gebraucht hatte.

Und das Tonks ihr diese Zeit gegeben hatte.

Verstohlen sah Leah sich um. Sie standen in der Eingangshalle und aus irgendeinem Grund redeten alle unglaublich leise.

Sie erhaschte kurze Blicke auf einige verhängte Gemälde und einen Kronleuchter der über ihr baumelte bemerkte sie auch, bevor eine etwas molligere, kleine, rothaarige Hexe sie durch den Eingang schob und in die Küche bugsierte.

Dort warteten noch mehr Zauberer und Hexen, die Tonks nach all diesen Tagen freudig begrüßten.

Natürlich, wahrscheinlich konnten sie ihm Orden jede helfende Hand gebrauchen.

Nachdem alle Tonks begrüßt hatten wurde es merkwürdig still und die meisten begannen Leah anzustarren.

„Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht, Tonks? Hast du sie überprüft?"

Ein schon etwas älterer Zauberer mit nur einem richtigen Auge und einem Holzbein blaffte Tonks verärgert an. Sein zweites Auge musste irgendwie magisch sein, denn es wanderte unaufhörlich, wobei es immer wieder zwischen Tonks und Leah hin und her huschte.

Leah warf einen nervösen Blick zu Tonks.

Sie hatten lange darüber gesprochen, bis sie zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass es keine Gute Idee wäre, zu sagen wer sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Allerdings wollten sie auch nicht zu sehr lügen, also hatten sie sich eine andere Geschichte zusammen gereimt.

„Leah ist das Kind eines entfernten Verwandten von mir. Ihre Mutter ist tot und ihr Vater kann sich im Moment nicht um sie kümmern, also bat Albus mich darum sie aufzunehmen. Ich bin jetzt ihr Vormund. Morgen wird sie mit den anderen nach Hogwarts gehen und ich dachte sie sollte sie vielleicht kennen lernen, um Anschluss zu finden."

„Albus hat sie also überprüft", schnarrte der Zauberer mit nur einem Auge misstrauisch.

„Ja, Mad-Eye", murrte Tonks genervt.

Der Zauberer musterte Leah noch einmal scharf.

Es war klar, dass er sie von nun an nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde, aber zu mindest schien er damit zufrieden zu sein, dass Albus Dumbledore sie geprüft hatte.

Was immer das heißen sollte.

Der Zauberer machte Leah glatt Konkurrenz.

Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen.

Wenn in ihren geheimen Orden- dessen Verrat Leben kosten konnte- jemand fremdes kommen würde… sie hätte genauso reagiert.

Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte sie denjenigen nicht einmal hereingelassen.

Aber die Zauberer und Hexen um sie herum schienen Tonks zu vertrauen, denn einer nach dem anderen begann Leah anzulächeln und die kleine Hexe mit dem roten Haar kam zu ihr herüber und umarmte sie sogar.

„Armes Mädchen", murmelte sie dabei. „Keiner der sich um dich kümmert. Komm setz dich. Magst du einen Kakao haben?"

Sie bugsierte Leah zu einem freien Stuhl und reichte ihr ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten eine heiße Tasse Kakao.

„Ich bin Molly Weasley. Und das da drüben ist mein Mann Arthur." Die Hexe wies auf einen rothaarigen Mann der gerade versuchte einem ebenfalls rothaarigen und Sommersprossigen Mädchen irgendetwas zu erklären. „Und meine Tochter Ginny."

Die beiden angesprochenen winkten kurz herüber, dann vertieften sie sich wieder in ihr Gespräch.

Molly begann nun Leah die einzelnen, am Tisch sitzenden Leute vorzustellen und Leah versuchte sich all ihre Namen zu merken.

Immer wieder ging es ihr durch den Kopf: Was wenn einer von ihnen ihren Vater in ihr erkannte. Was wenn einer von ihnen stutzig über ihre Herkunft wurde? Wenn Tonks etwas verriet- aber nein, Tonks würde sie niemals verraten. Ganz sicher nicht.

Mollys Stimme drang wieder an Leahs Ohr. Gerade stellte sie ihr ihre Zwillingssöhne Fred und George vor, die verwegen grinsten und anscheinend irgendetwas ausheckten.

Das mussten die Männer mit dem Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse sein.

Neben den Zwillingen saß ein dunkel haariger, schmächtiger Junge mit einer Brille auf der Nase und einer Narbe auf der Stirn.

Noch bevor Molly seinen Namen nannte, wusste Leah, dass dies Harry Potter sein musste.

Der Patensohn ihres Vaters.

Er hatte ihn gekannt.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Fotos…

Leah schluckte.

Sie wünschte es gäbe solche Fotos von ihr und ihrem Vater.

Ihre Hand griff wie automatisch in ihre Tasche in der sie seit neuestem immer ein Foto ihrer Eltern bei sich trug. Sie hatte es aus Tonks Fotoalbum genommen, das sie sich jeden Abend ansah.

Molly fuhr fort Namen zu nennen, aber Leah beobachtete unentwegt den Jungen.

Er unterhielt sich mit einem der vielen rot haarigen, Sommersprossigen Jungen. Soweit Leah sich erinnerte, hatte Molly ihn Ron genannt, anscheinend ein weiterer von ihren Söhnen.

Auf Rons anderer Seite saß ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken die ihrerseits Leah genau betrachtete.

Rasch senkte Leah den Blick.

Erkannte das Mädchen sie? Hatte Tonks nicht gesagt, sie sähe ihrem Vater so ähnlich? Hatte nicht auch sogar Lucius Malfoy sie erkannt?

Leah schloss ihre Hände fester um ihre Tasse und beobachtete die anderen am Tisch.

Hinter ihr ertönte plötzlich ein freudiger Aufruf.

„Remus!"

Leah drehte sich um und sah Tonks auf den Zauberer zulaufen der gerade die Küche betrat. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihn.

Auch die anderen sprangen auf.

„Remus, endlich!"

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Anscheinend war Remus für längere Zeit fort gewesen.

„Hat alles geklappt", wollte Molly Weasley besorgt wissen, doch ein Blick von Mad-Eye der auf Leah deutete, ließ sie verstummen.

Remus lächelte nur müde in die Runde und nickte allen zu.

„Ich hoffe du hast etwas gutes zu essen bereit, Molly. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich zuletzt gegessen habe."

Molly eilte sofort wieder zum Herd und Tonks begleitete Remus zu einem freien Stuhl gegenüber von Leah.

Als sich beide setzten fiel Remus Blick zum ersten Mal auf Leah.

Einen Augenblick sah er sie ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, schloss kurz die Augen, blinzelte und öffnete sie wieder.

Diesmal sah er Leah länger an- und Leah wusste, er hatte sie erkannt. Sofort. Auf den ersten Blick.

Obwohl ihr dabei eigentlich hätte unwohl sein müssen, freute sie sich irgendwie.

Ihr Vater hatte einen Freund der ihn so gut kannte, dass dieser sein Kind sofort (und ohne von dessen Existenz zu wissen) erkannte. Sie mussten sich ziemlich nahe stehen… Hatten wahrscheinlich ihre ganze Kindheit miteinander verbracht…

„Tonks", sagte Remus leise und Tonks blickte auf.

„Möchtest du mich nicht vorstellen", fragte er, ohne seinen Blick von Leah abzuwenden.

Eine Sekunde blickte Tonks von Remus zu Leah und wieder zurück, dann sagte sie leise: „Leah das ist Remus Lupin. Remus das ist Leah. Ich glaube, du kanntest ihre Mutter."

Wenn es noch möglich war, so weiteten sich Remus Augen noch mehr.

„Du bist Amys Kind", hauchte er. „Albus hat erzählt das Amy… dass sie gestorben ist… vor zwei Wochen… aber er hat nichts von einem Kind gesagt… du bist ihre Tochter, richtig?"

Leah blickte sich um. Niemand schien auf sie zu achten, alle waren in ihre eigenen Gespräche vertieft.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen. Tonks vertraute ihm. Und sie vertraute Tonks.

Leah öffnete die Augen.

Zögernd nickte sie.

Kurz keuchte Remus auf, dann verstummte er wieder.

„Wie alt bist du", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang seltsam rau. Er wollte sich vergewissern.

„Fünfzehn", antwortete Leah im selben Flüsterton. „Im März werde ich 16. Ich war eine Frühgeburt, Mum war immer so… gestresst glaube ich während der Schwangerschaft."

„Ja, Amy war immer leicht aufzuregen", erinnerte sich Remus und ein trauriges lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Mit raschen Schritten stand er auf und ohne sich um die verwirrten Blicke der anderen zu kümmern, umrundete er den Tisch und umarmte Leah.

„Wenn ich es gewusst hätte… wenn Amy etwas gesagt hätte", flüsterte er und Leah blickte in seine feuchten Augen.

„Wir werden ihn finden", sagte er dann bestimmt und so leise, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. „Wir werden Sirius wieder finden und dann…"

Wieder umarmte er Leah diesmal fester und mit einem Mal war Leah unglaublich froh Remus vertraut zu haben.

Und Tonks vertraut zu haben.

Es war alles so einfach, wenn man Menschen hatte, denen man vertrauen konnte. Menschen, mit denen man reden konnte.

Ihr traten ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen.

„Los, setz euch endlich alle! Das Essen ist fertig."

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs begann Molly die verschiedenen Platten und Töpfe auf den Tisch schweben zu lassen.

Remus setzte sich gehorsam wieder auf seinem Platz, doch während des ganzen Essens beobachtete er Leah und lächelte sie hin und wieder an.

Auch Leah musterte ihn. Er war nett. Er musste ein guter Freund sein.

Manchmal, wenn er ihren Blick nicht bemerkte, versank er in Gedanken.

Leah war klar, dass ihm diese ganze Sache einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben haben musste. Trotzdem stellte er keine Fragen.

Noch eine gute Eigenschaft die Leah an ihm mochte.

Remus schien zu verstehen, dass keiner der anderen etwas von Leahs Familienverhältnissen mitbekommen sollte.


	12. Hogarts Express

Es war zehn vor elf als Leah und Tonks auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ apparierten.

Tonks hatte ziemlich getrödelt und jetzt waren sie fast zu spät. Aber zum Glück nur fast.

Leah zerrte ihren ziemlich schweren Koffer hinter sich her und Tonks versuchte durchs Fenster die Weasleys zu entdecken.

Ein rothaariger Schopf streckte sich aus einer Tür und winkte Tonks zu.

„Hey Tonks. Hey Leah! Hier sind wir", rief Ginny, die jüngste der Weasleys und lächelte Leah an.

Sobald sie bei ihr angekommen waren, kamen auch Harry und Ron und halfen Leah ihren Koffer ins Abteil zutragen.

Leah lief noch einmal nach draußen.

Jetzt waren es nur noch fünf Minuten.

Inzwischen stand Remus bei Tonks. Er wirkte noch immer müde und irgendetwas besorgte ihn wohl, aber trotzdem lächelte er Leah an.

„Sei vorsichtig, Leah", bat er sie. „Ich will deinem… ich will Sirius nicht sagen, wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, dass ich es vermasselt habe gut genug auf seine Tochter aufzupassen." Er drückte sie an sich. „Er würde mir das nie verzeihen. Und ich mir auch nicht."

Auch Tonks umarmte Leah. „Es wird verdammt langweilig ohne dich", sagte sie und grinste Leah an. „Aber du weißt ja, sollte irgendetwas sein, melde dich einfach. Harry hat eine recht zuverlässige Eule, genauso wie Ron. Schreib mir was mit den Ferien ist. Du kannst gerne vorbei kommen, obwohl ich es auch verstehen würde, wenn du in Hogwarts bleiben willst."

Von irgendwoher ertönte ein Pfiff und Leah stieg in den Zug ein.

Sie winkte Tonks und Remus noch einmal, dann ließ sie sich auf ihren Sitz neben Ginny fallen. Ihr gegenüber saßen ein paar fremde Mädchen und neben Ginny saß ein schwarzer Junge, der Ginny die ganze Zeit mit einem seltsamen grinsen anstarrte.

„Das ist Dean Thomas, mein Freund", stellte Ginny ihn grinsend vor.

Leah grinste zurück.

„Sag mal in welches Haus gehst du eigentlich, Leah? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich in Gryffindor gesehen zu haben. Und müsstest du nicht auch eigentlich in meinem Jahrgang sein?"

Leah schluckte.

Sie log Ginny nur äußerst ungern an, aber was sollte sie sonst tun?

Sie kannte Ginny noch nicht gut genug und da waren immer noch die drei anderen fremden Mädchen und Dean… keiner von ihnen schien zuzuhören, aber trotzdem… man wusste nie, wem man trauen konnte… hatte ihre Mum nicht gesagt, das viele Eltern der Slytherin Schüler Todesser waren?

Sie durfte niemandem trauen.

„Ich war vorher in…" Schnell überlegte Leah. Was waren die anderen berühmten Zaubererschulen? Ach ja. „Durmstrang und bin ähm… sitzen geblieben", log sie. „Doof, oder?" Sie wurde rot.

Ginny lachte nur. „Macht doch nichts. Dafür hast du es dieses Jahr dann leichter", meinte sie. „Und in welchem Haus bist du jetzt?

„Sie haben mich nach Slytherin gesteckt. Du weist schon, weil ich vorher auf Durmstrang war und so. Aber eigentlich wollte meine Mum nur nicht, dass ich soweit weg zur Schule gehe."

Leah schluckte wieder, sie hasste es Menschen anzulügen, aber manchmal war das einfach unumgänglich.

Ginny schien ihr plötzliches verstummen und schlucken allerdings falsch zu verstehen, denn sie begann Leah sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Du vermisst deine Mum sicher, oder?"

Überrascht sah Leah Ginny an.

Dann nickte sie.

Natürlich vermisste sie ihre Mum. Aber in den letzten Wochen war einfach soviel passiert… es gab so viele andere Dinge über die sie sich im Moment Gedanken machte… für Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mutter blieb da nicht viel Platz…

Zu Leahs Glück machte sich in diesem Augenblick Dean bemerkbar, der anscheinend mehr von seiner Freundin haben wollte als nur ihren Rücken.

Ginny warf Leah einen Entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber diese nickte nur verständnisvoll.

Leah begann gerade eines ihrer neuen Bücher heraus zu kramen („Zauberbanne der Ägypter und ihre Folgen", sie hatte es schließlich doch noch gefunden), als das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken von gestern Abend in ihr Abteil platzte.

„Leah, hier bist du." Sie lächelte Leah an. „Komm mit, Professor Dumbledore sagt, einer der Vertrauensschüler soll sich um dich kümmern, damit du dich leichter zu Recht findest."

Leah folgte dem Mädchen auf den Gang und überlegte fieberhaft, wie deren Name doch gleich war.

Wäre sie doch nicht so konzentriert auf Harry gewesen. Sie hatte kaum registriert, wen Molly ihr alles vorgestellt hatte, aber… richtig. Hermine. Hermine Granger.

Und Tonks hatte erzählt, dass Hermine, Harry und Ron in einen Jahrgang gingen und allesamt beste Freunde waren.

Hermine führte Leah in ein seltsamerweise leeres Abteil ganz am Anfang des Zuges.

„Das ist das Vertrauensschüler Abteil. Die anderen müssten auch gleich kommen, sie machen nur noch schnell einen Kontrollgang."

Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich. Interessiert musterte Hermine Leah.

„An irgendwen erinnerst du mich", sagte sie und Leah zuckte zusammen.

„Ich hab früher in Russland gelebt, ich denke nicht dass wir uns schon mal getroffen haben", wich Leah aus.

Tonks hatte auch erzählt, dass Hermine Jahrgangsbeste war und unglaublich intelligent, es würde schwierig sein sie zu täuschen.

„Dann warst du in Durmstrang", fragte Hermine neugierig und Leah nickte.

„Kennst du Viktor? Viktor Krum? Er… na ja wir waren mal zusammen", sagte Hermine und wurde rot.

Leah fluchte innerlich.

Na prima. Ausgerechnet sie traf noch bevor ihr Schulalltag überhaupt angefangen hatte, auf die klügste Hexe weit und breit, die auch noch einen Durmstrang Schüler kannte und somit ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen konnte.

„Viktor", sagte Leah laut und tat so als würde sie überlegen. „Der Quidditschspieler, richtig?"

Hermine bejahte.

Leah grinste Hermine jetzt verschwörerisch an. „Weist du, ganz ehrlich, ich interessiere mich nicht so für Quidditsch. Klar an der Schule war Viktor eine Berühmtheit, aber er war schon einige Klassen über mir… ich hab ihn ein paar Mal gesehen, aber das war's auch schon."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, Quidditsch ist auch eigentlich nicht so mein Ding."

Beide grinsten sich an und Leah atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.

Zum Glück hatte sie vor einem Jahr auch dieses überaus langweilige Quidditsch Magazin gelesen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihre Mum es abonniert.

Wahrscheinlich aus einer Laune heraus, denn sonst tat sie nichts, wofür man seine Adresse angeben musste, aber da sie einen Monat später wieder umgezogen waren, war es auch gleich gewesen.

„Was hast du vorhin gelesen", wollte Hermine jetzt wissen und Leah war froh über diesen Themenwechsel.

„'Zauberbanne der Ägypter und ihre Folgen', ist ganz neu und erst vor zwei Wochen raus gekommen. Ich bin noch nicht weit, aber der Vorgänger war so toll, da musste ich es einfach mitnehmen."

Normalerweise las Leah ein Buch in mindestens zwei Tagen durch, besonders wenn es so spannend war, doch durch die viele Lernerei mit Tonks war sie erst gestern Abend dazu gekommen es anzufangen.

Hermine strahlte jetzt. „Ich hab den Vorgänger auch gelesen! Ich dachte der neue Teil käme erst nächsten Monat raus. Kannst du es mir vielleicht mal leihen?"

„Natürlich, kein Problem", antwortete Leah und bis die anderen Vertrauensschüler kamen unterhielten sich die beiden Hexen über Bücher die sie gelesen hatten und die sie besonders beeindrucksvoll fanden.

Leah fand es wundervoll mit jemandem so über Bücher zu sprechen. Bücher waren ein schönes, neutrales Thema und mit Tonks konnte man einfach nicht darüber reden.

Wenn Tonks ein Buch auch nur sah, verschwand sie am liebsten sofort aus dem Zimmer, aber Hermine war da ganz anders.

Leah bemerkte, dass die Hexe noch um einiges mehr an neuerer Literatur kannte als sie, sie selbst aber die alten Bücher besser kannte. Das lag wohl daran, dass Leah fast nur die Bücher ihrer Mum zu lesen gehabt hatte- und die waren allesamt schon mindestens 20 Jahre alt gewesen.

„Leah, Ron kennst du ja bereits. Er und ich sind Vertrauensschüler für Gryffindor. Das sind Hannah Abott und Ernie Macmillian, die Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff. Die Vertrauensschüler für Ravenclaw sind Padma Patil und Anthony Goldstein. Und für Slytherin sind die Vertrauensschüler Pansy Parkinson und seit diesem Jahr neu dabei Blaise Zabini."

Hermine stellte die sieben Sechstklässler die jetzt vor Leah standen vor und deutete auf jeden.

Besonders die Slytherin Schüler musterte Leah ganz genau.

Pansy hatte irgendwie ein Mopsgesicht und sah ziemlich arrogant aus.

Blaise dagegen war ziemlich gut aussehend, groß, dunkelhäutig und mit einem hübschen Gesicht gesegnet.

„Das hier ist Leah Light", stellte Hermine nun Leah vor. „Sie hat aus Durmstrang hier her gewechselt und geht deswegen ab jetzt nach Slytherin und zwar in die vierte. Professor Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen, dass sich einer von euch Slytherins um sie kümmern soll."

Pansy musterte Leah mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ne, ich hab dieses Jahr sowieso schon viel zu viel zu tun. Da hab ich nicht noch Zeit für die da", knurrte sie.

Ron schimpfte leise irgendetwas vor sich hin, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Hermine einfing.

„Blaise", fragte diese jetzt.

Blaise lächelte Leah an. „Klar, kein Problem."

Damit war die Vertrauensschülersitzung aufgelöst und Hermine, die irgendwie alle Hebel in der Hand halten zu schien, schickte alle wieder zu ihren Kontrollgängen.

Bevor sie und Ron gingen lächelten beide ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann war Leah mit Blaise allein.

Auch Pansy war schon verschwunden, sogar als eine der ersten. Leah hätte gerne gewusst warum das Mädchen diesen Job überhaupt hatte, wenn er sie so wenig interessierte.

„Wenn du aus Dumstrang bist, dann fresse ich einen Besen", sagte Blaise und grinste Leah an.

Leah erstarrte. Woher konnte er das nur wissen? Was wusste er noch? Was sollte sie sagen, wenn er sie jetzt ausfragen würde?

„Komm, ich stell dir die anderen aus deinem Jahrgang vor."

Blaise war schon halb aus dem Abteil heraus, als er bemerkte das Leah ihm nicht folgte.

„Ich verrat dein Geheimnis schon nicht, Kleines." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und griff nach ihrem Arm.

Zögernd ließ sich Leah von ihm mitziehen.

Na hoffentlich würde das gut gehen…


	13. Halfblood

„Seht euch die Idioten an", mampfte einer der älteren Slytherins und kicherte dämlich. Dabei zeigte er auf zwei Jungen mit mausgrauem Haar die am Gryffindor Tisch saßen und die ganze Zeit Harry Potter anstarrten und versuchten ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Dennis und Colin Creevey, totale Fans vom großen Harry Potter", murmelte Blaise Leah ins Ohr.

„Und der, der sie als Idioten beschimpft hat, ist Vincent Crabbe, ein Sechtsklässler und ein viel größerer Idiot als jeder andere auf dieser Schule. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von seinem besten Freund Gregory Goyle."

Blaise deutete auf den Jungen der neben Crabbe saß.

In diesem Moment stießen sich Crabbe und Goyle gegenseitig an und fingen aus irgendeinem unersichtlichen Grund an zu grunzen und zu quieken.

Kaum einer am Slytherin Tisch beachtete die Gebärden der beiden Sechstklässler. Anscheinend waren sie es alle gewöhnt und versuchten die beiden Jungen zu ignorieren.

Auch Leah hatte kaum einen Blick für die beiden riesigen Dummköpfe.

Ihr Blick lag viel eher auf dem Jungen der neben Crabbe und Goyle saß.

Blaise schien ihrem Blick gefolgt zu sein, denn mit einem amüsierten grinsen meinte er: „Das ist-"

Aber Leah unterbrach ihn. „Draco", sagte sie und Blaise nickte.

„Also auf den hast du dein Auge geworfen? Das würde ich lieber bleiben lassen. Pansy könnte dir ansonsten mächtig ärger machen."

Verblüfft blickte Leah Blaise an. Ein Auge geworfen? Sie? Auf Draco? Aber sonst ging es Blaise ja noch ganz gut…

„Gott, du bist eine miserable Slytherin", murmelte Blaise.

Es schien nicht so, als würde er oft eine Antwort oder eine Bestätigung für etwas Verlangen.

„Womit hab ich das Lob denn jetzt verdient", wollte Leah wissen und musterte Blaise genauer.

Der 16 jährige grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Seine braunen Augen blitzten belustigt.

„Jeder normale Slytherin hätte mir entweder schon längst eine verpasst- oder mir wenigstens vernünftig konter gegeben. Aber du sitzt die ganze Zeit nur da und unternimmst nichts gegen die Sachen die ich dir Vortische." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich, wenn du nicht auffallen willst, musst du daran definitiv noch üben."

Dann grinste er wieder. „Aber ich helfe dir gerne dabei."

Einen Moment war Leah sprachlos. Sie verstand diesen Jungen einfach nicht. Er war doch ein Slytherin und Slytherins waren gemein von Haus aus, oder etwa nicht?

Aber sie selbst war schließlich auch eine Slytherin und sie war ja auch nicht so…

Und Draco war auch nett zu ihr gewesen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob das nur Zufall gewesen war.

Bisher hatte er sie jedenfalls noch nicht einmal angesehen, dabei saßen sie mittlerweile schon seit fast einer Stunde beim Essen in der großen Halle- und er saß ihr fast gegenüber…

Vielleicht erkannte er sich auch nur nicht wieder oder er war so sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nichts um sich herum wahr nahm…

Leah konnte es nicht sagen.

Nach dem Essen und der Ansprache Dumbledores, die wie Blaise ihr versichert hatte, jedes Jahr dieselbe sei, schleuste Blaise sie vorbei an den Massen von Schülern, sodass sie als erste die Einganshalle erreichten.

Sie wollten gerade vorbei an den riesigen Stundengläsern, deren Bedeutung Blaise Leah leise erklärte, als Leah jemanden nach ihr rufen hörte.

„Leah! Leah warte mal!"

Verwunderte drehte sie sich um.

Es war Harry Potter.

„Ich habs grad erst erfahren! Tut mir echt Leid! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte… ich hätte garantiert mit Professor Dumbledore reden können, weißt du? Ich meine, wir können auch jetzt noch…"

Leah starrte Harry an und wurde mit jeder Sekunde verwirrter. Was wollte Harry von ihr? Und was war überhaupt mit ihm passiert?

Der Junge sah furchtbar aus. Blutflecken und Schmutz bestückten seine Kleidung und sein Gesicht, außerdem war seine Brille kaputt.

Geistesabwesend nahm Leah seine Brille in die Hand und murmelte „Reparo".

Dankbar grinste Harry Leah an. „Hätte ich auch noch gemacht, aber bisher keine Zeit. Also, wollen wir zu Dumbledore?"

Blaise, der immer noch neben Leah stand, legte einen Arm um Leah und sagte: „Gott, was willst du eigentlich Potter?"

Harry warf Blaise einen tödlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Leah.

„Es ist grausam das Dumbledore dich einfach zu denen da", er deutete auf Blaise und die mittlerweile um sie herum stehenden Slytherin, „gesteckt hat. Wir können da ganz sicher noch was regeln!"

„Ist schon okay, Harry", murmelte sie, sich der vielen Slytherins um sie herum bewusst. „Macht nichts. Ich komm schon klar."

Harry sah sie fest an. „Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht noch länger mit Harry unterhalten durfte. Nicht so öffentlich.

Blaise hatte Recht, wenn sie nicht auffallen wollte, musste sie anfangen sich wie eine Slytherin zu verhalten- und die hätten wohl niemals mit einem Gryffindor geplaudert.

Am besten wäre es wohl gewesen, sie hätte Harry jetzt mit einer Sarkastischen Bemerkung abblitzen lassen, aber das brachte sie einfach nicht übers Herz.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er es irgendwie verstehen würde.

Blaise rettete sie. Zu mindest mehr oder weniger.

„Komm, wir gehen. Hier wird die Luft schlecht", knurrte er.

Leah schluckte.

Warum war Blaise plötzlich so gemein? Natürlich Harry war ein Gryffindor, aber wenn sie auch nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre, hätte er sie dann auch so behandelt?

Trotzdem folgte sie Blaise, jedoch nicht ohne Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Wenn doch nur ihr Vater schon wieder da wäre… dann hätte sie Harry alles erklären können. Dann hätte er sicher alles verstanden… sie konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, dass die Slytherins Fragen über sie stellten und Nachforschungen über ihre Eltern einzogen.

Es war das Beste, wenn niemand sie bemerkte und sich niemand Gedanken über ihre Vergangenheit machte.

Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wurde der Tag für Leah noch schlimmer.

Nachdem Blaise ihr am Nachmittag ihre Klassenkameraden vorgestellt hatte, war Leah sofort klar geworden, das sie mit keinem von denen auch nur irgendetwas gemeinsam hatte.

Es waren vier Jungen und mit ihr nun fünf Mädchen.

Die Jungen hatten Leah allesamt erst einmal ignoriert und die Mädchen- nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Leah sich weder schminkte, noch großartig für Mode interessierte, sondern im Gegenteil gerne las- ebenfalls.

Als Leah ihren Schlafsaal betrat, schlug ihr der Duft von Deo und Parfüm ins Gesicht. Wie sehr sie so etwas hasste!

„Hey", sagte sie und das Stimmengewirr, das zuvor laut gelacht und geplappert hatte, verstummte augenblicklich.

Auf ihren Betten saßen drei der vier Mädchen, die Leah im Zug kennen gelernt hatte. Marilyn McNair, Louise Beton und Ariane Goyle, die allerdings genauso wenig intelligent wirkte wie ihr Bruder.

Marilyn und Ariane hatte beide rabenschwarzes Haar, genau wie Leah, allerdings ging das Haar von Marilyn, Ariane und Louise bis zum Po und nicht wie bei Leah nur bis zu den Schultern. Louise hatte blondes Haar und eine eher zierliche Gestalt, Marlyin ebenso, im Gegensatz zu Ariane die groß und bullig wirkte. Sie ähnelte ihrem Bruder wirklich.

Die drei schienen ausgesprochen genau auf ihr äußeres zu achten, denn sie waren alle stark geschminkt und wirkten so, als wären sie schon sechzehn und nicht zwei Jahre jünger.

„Was willst du", fragte Marilyn und musterte Leah abschätzend.

Es sah nicht so aus, als wollte sie Leah in ihren Kreis aufnehmen, was Leah auch nur ganz recht sein konnte.

„Ich schlafe hier", sagte sie also und die beiden anderen Mädchen fingen aus irgendeinem Grund an zu kichern.

„Aber doch noch nicht jetzt", murrte Marilyn, die wohl die Wortführerin war. „Wir können nicht in ruhe tratschen, wenn du dabei bist."

Leah starrte die drei giggelnden Weiber ungläubig an.

Wollten die sie ernsthaft aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer werfen? Ja das konnte ja wirklich heiter werden…

„Wir reden gerade darüber, wie schrecklich es ist, das sie sogar Halbblüter nach Slytherin lassen", sagte jetzt Louise und grinste Leah boshaft an. „Findest du nicht auch, dass Halbblüter es einfach nicht wert sind hier aufgenommen zu werden?"

Was wussten diese Mädchen, was sie nicht wusste?

„Ja, Leah, was denkst du dazu", kicherte Ariane dümmlich. „Wir hätten gern die Meinung einer Betroffenen."

Alle drei sahen sich and und fingen dann an schallend zu lachen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubten die drei, dass sie, Leah, eine Halbblüterin war, was ja, wenn man die Familienseite ihrer Mutter betrachtete auch richtig war. Aber woher wussten die das? Wer zum Teufel hatte ihnen verraten, dass Leahs Großeltern Muggel gewesen waren? Und was wussten sie noch?

Irgendwer musste es ihnen verraten hatten und Leah war sich vollkommen sicher, dass es jemand von den Slytherins gewesen war. Da gab es keinen Zweifel.

Sie musste unbedingt herausfinden wer. Wer wusste schon, was derjenige noch alles für Sachen über ihre Vergangenheit verbreitete?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Leah den Schlafsaal und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am Kamin saßen ein paar Sechstklässler, unter ihnen Blaise, Draco, Pansy die es sich auf Dracos Schoß bequem gemacht hatte, Vincent und Gregory.

Blaise lächelte Leah zu und winkte sie zu sich heran.

Zögernd setzte Leah sich neben Blaise aufs Sofa.

Sofort spürte sie Pansy Blicke auf sich.

„Was will n die hier, Zabini? Das kleine Schlammblut hat nichts mit uns zu tun", murrte sie und lachte dann gehässig.

Draco öffnete seine Augen, die er bisher geschlossen gehalten hatte.

Für einen Moment sah er Leah direkt in die Augen und sie meinte eine Spur von bedauern zu sehen.

„Verschwinde", brummte er Leah an. „Du hast hier nichts zu suchen."

Sprachlos sah Leah Draco an.

In den Ferien war er so nett zu ihr gewesen. Was war nur los mit ihm? War es wirklich so wichtig, dass ihre Großeltern Muggel gewesen waren? Was machte das schon?

„Zabini, ich glaube dein Schützling ist n bisschen…" Pansy machte eindeutige Gesten, die nicht unbedingt nett waren und Leah als Durchgeknallte abstempelten.

Blaise stand auf, betrachtete seine Klassenkameraden und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Kinderkram. Ehrlich mal, Leute. In diesen Zeiten, wo sich alle in dieser Schule noch mehr gegen uns verschwören als sonst, gerade da, solltet ihr über jeden Slytherin froh sein…"

„Tja Zabini, aber du weißt doch, ein echter Slytherin ist nur sich selbst am nächsten", sagte Draco und sah Blaise fest an.

Eine halbe Minute fochten sie einen stillen Kampf aus.

Dann senkte Blaise die Augen.

„Komm", murmelte er nur und zog Leah mit sich zu ein paar Sesseln am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Draco, Pansy und Co. nahmen wieder ihre Gespräche auf und niemand achtete weiter auf Leah und Blaise.

„Sorry", sagte Blaise und seufzte wieder. „Gegen den Eisprinz von Slytherin komm ich einfach nicht an. Jeder hört auf ihn- und als er erzählt hat, das du eine Halbblüterin bist, na ja da hatte er sie sofort auf seiner Seite. Wüsste gern was er gegen dich hat."

Es war Draco gewesen? Draco hatte sie verraten? Woher sollte er das wissen? Und warum sollte er so etwas überhaupt tun?

Die letzte Frage sprach sie laut aus.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist Draco Malfoy. Er macht immer was er will."

Fast wäre Leah von ihrem Stuhl gefallen.

„Malfoy?! Draco MALFOY? Und sein Vater… ist das Lucius Malfoy?"

Blaise nickte.

Jetzt wusste Leah endlich an wen Draco sie die ganze Zeit erinnert hatte. Er sah seinem Vater wirklich ausgesprochen ähnlich. Warum hatte sie das nur vorher nicht erkannt?

Sie erinnerte sich an das was Tonks gesagt hatte. Unangenehme Dinge verdrängt man nun mal gerne. So einfach war das.

Wenn Draco Lucius Sohn war… Oh Gott!

Leahs Gesicht nahm einen blassen Ton an. Wer wusste wie viel Lucius Draco erzählt hatte? Vielleicht hatte er ihm alles gesagt? Vielleicht war das der wahre Grund, warum Draco sie mied? Aber wieso hatte er dann nicht alles den andern erzählt? Wieso hatte er nur einen Teil erzählt?

„Tschuldige Blaise", murmelte Leah, „Ich denke ich geh schlafen."

Mit einem besorgten Blick sah Blaise Leah hinterher, die niedergeschlagen zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging.


	14. Library Talk

Nachdem Leah am nächsten Morgen ihren Stundenplan bekommen hatte, machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde.

Doppelstunde Zaubertränke unten im Kerker zusammen mit den Gryffindors.

Leah war zuerst froh, mit den Gryffindors zu haben, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie dort niemanden aus dem vierten Jahrgang kannte. Ginny war in der fünften und alle anderen waren schon in der sechsten.

Zögernd setzte sie sich also an einen freien Tisch und sah sich um. Die meisten Slytherins waren schon da und hatten sich zu zweit zusammen gesetzt, der größte Teil der Gryffindors stand noch an der Tür, anscheinend versuchten sie sich so lange es ging von den Slytherins fern zu halten.

Leah konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

Als der Lehrer herein kam, folgten ihm die Gryffindors und die restlichen Slytherins, aber keiner setzte sich neben Leah. Allerdings setzte sich auch Leah zu niemand anderem.

Sollten sich doch die anderen entscheiden zu ihr zu kommen, dachte sie trotzig.

Sie hatte keine Lust von jedem Slytherin zurück gewiesen zu werden.

Dennis Creevey, der Junge mit dem mausgrauen Haar aus Gryffindor kam schließlich schüchtern zu Leah herüber.

„Hey", flüsterte er. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Leah nickte. „Klar", sagte sie, „Ich bin nur keine große Leuchte in Zaubertränke."

Dennis grinste sie an. „Ich auch nicht", meinte er und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich neben sie.

Wie sich heraus stellte, war Leah aber gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie gedacht hatte. Der Zaubertränkelehrer Professor Slughorn war ziemlich nett und nachdem er Leah ein paar Fragen gestellt hatte, die sie alle richtig beantworte konnte, da sie das Schulbuch schon komplett gelesen hatte, wollte er unbedingt von ihr wissen, wer ihre Eltern gewesen waren.

Als Leah ihm sagte, sie käme aus Russland und das er ihre Eltern ganz sicher nicht kannte, war er ziemlich enttäuscht.

Anscheinend war sich der Professor sicher, dass Leahs Talent unbedingt vererbt war. Dabei hatte Leah nur das gemacht, was im Buch beschrieben war- und nicht wie Ariane alles falsch herum in den Kessel gekippt.

Dennis war so begeistert davon mit Leah zu arbeiten (denn er verstand tatsächlich nichts von Zaubertränke), dass Leah ihm Versprechen musste, von nun an in jedem Fach neben ihm zu sitzen, dass sie gemeinsam hatten.

Leah gab das Versprechen nur zu gerne. Dennis war ganz in Ordnung, zwar redete er pausenlos von Harry, aber wenigstens mied er sie nicht oder tuschelte hinter ihrem Rücken, wie verabscheuungswürdig Halbblüter doch waren.

Nach einer weiteren Doppelstunde mit den Gryffindors in dem furchtbar langweiligen Fach Geschichte der Zauberei, ging Leah zum Mittagessen.

Zu ihrem Glück traf sie dort auf Blaise, der sich gerade mit dem vierten Mädchen aus Leahs Schlafsaal unterhielt.

„Hey Leah! Darf ich dir meine Cousine Anna vorstellen? Sie geht in deinen Jahrgang."

Leah lächelte Anna freundlich an und Anna nickte ihr zu.

„Ich muss los, Blaise. Hab Louise versprochen ihr bei irgendeiner Hausaufgabe zu helfen." Sie verdrehte sie Augen und Leah musste grinsen.

Anna verabschiedete sich und ging raschen Schrittes aus der großen Halle.

„Wieso hast du nicht schon gestern gesagt, dass sie deine Cousine ist", fragte Leah Blaise und nahm sich etwas zu essen.

Blaise grinste. „Sie mag es nicht, wenn ich in der Öffentlichkeit sage, dass wir verwandt sind. Sie leugnet mich manchmal, aber sie ist schon schwer in Ordnung. Sie hat es nicht leicht mit ihren Eltern und so. Aber wer hat das schon."

Blaise warf Leah einen bedeutenden Blick zu.

Leah schluckte.

Wieder diese Anspielung.

Was wusste Blaise nur alles über sie? Und was brachte ihn dazu, es niemandem anderen zu verraten?

Schnell steckte sie sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund, das ihr jede Antwort für die nächsten Sekunden verbot.

Nachdem Mittagessen hatte Leah zwei Freistunden und sie machte sich daran den Weg zur Bibliothek zu suchen.

Hogwarts war so riesig, dass sie sich andauernd verlief und auch die sprechenden Gemälde und die Geister waren keine große Hilfe. Besonders nicht, wenn sie erkannten, dass sie eine Slytherin war.

Leah hatte es schon aufgegeben und war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu den Kerkern- in der Hoffnung, dass sie die einzige mit einer Freistunde war- als sie in der Eingangshalle auf Hermine traf.

Grinsend ging Leah auf sie zu und nahm ihr die Hälfte des Riesenpackens von Büchern ab, den Hermine mit sich herum trug.

„Tasche ist einfach zu klein", keuchte sie und stellte den Rest der Bücher kurz auf den Boden.

Neben Hermine tauchte Ron auf und meinte grinsend: „Als hättest du nicht jedes Jahr das selbe Problem, Mine."

„Ach Ron, verschwinde", murrte Hermine. „Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, ich muss unbedingt diese Bücher zurück bringen und du hältst mich nur auf."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann ehrlich nicht verstehen, was an der Bibliothek so toll sein soll. Und was du mit all diesen Büchern am ersten Schultag machst, wüsste ich auch gerne."

„Hab sie über die Ferien ausgeliehen", erklärte Hermine und nahm die Bücher wieder auf.

„Wenn du mir den Weg zur Bibliothek zeigst, helfe ich dir tragen", versprach Leah lächelnd, da sie endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte in die Bibliothek zu gelangen.

Hermine nickte dankbar und die beiden machten sich- ohne Ron, der schnell was weite gesucht hatte- auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Madame Pins, die Bibliothekarin, erwartete Hermine anscheinend schon, denn sie riss ihr die Bücher förmlich aus der Hand und begann sie energisch nach Knicken oder Flecken zu durch suchen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und verabschiedete sich wieder von Leah.

Sie musste noch irgendwelche Hausaufgaben unbedingt erledigen und einen neuen Lernplan für dieses Jahr aufstellen.

Leah konnte darüber nur grinsen.

Sie hatte nie viel gelernt, zum einen weil sie durch ihr Gedächtnis sowieso alles im Kopf hatte und zum anderen, weil sie nie wirklich Prüfungen oder so etwas hatte ablegen müssen- schließlich hatte ihre Mutter sie nur Privat unterrichtet.

Neugierig blickte Leah sich nun in der riesigen Bibliothek um.

An jeder Wand standen Regale über Regale, die alle voll mit Büchern waren und bis zur Decke hinauf reichten. Die meisten der Bücher sahen unendlich alt aus, so als würden sie jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen, wenn man sie nur zu lange ansah.

An einigen besonders hohen Regalen standen Leitern, damit man auch die oberen Fächer erreichen konnte und an der Fensterseite der Bibliothek waren einige Tische und Stühle zum arbeiten aufgestellt.

Leah hatte sich mit einem Schlag in diesen Ort verliebt.

Bücher waren das Beste was es gab. Auf Bücher konnte man sich verlassen. Das geschriebene Wort war weder hinterhältig, noch unzuverlässig, noch hegte es Gedanken einen umzubringen. Es war also nahezu perfekt.

Leah bog in einen der hinteren Gänge ein, der nicht oft von jemandem betreten zu werden schien.

Gerade als sie sich einige ältere Bücher näher ansah, griff jemand nach ihrem Oberarm und hielt sie fest.

Leah wirbelte herum und wollte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ziehen, doch der Junge war schneller.

Er packte ihre Arme und hielt sie fest. Sein Griff wurde noch stärker und Leahs Oberarme begannen zu schmerzen.

Trotzig blickte sie auf.

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie jemand angriff. Sie war das regelrecht gewöhnt. Zwar nicht von Zauberern, aber auch normale Kinder konnten unglaublich gemein sein, besonders wenn jemand wie Leah, die andauernd umzog und nie jemandem ihren Namen oder ihre Adresse verraten durfte, versuchte Freundschaften zu schließen.

Als der Junge ihren Blick erwiderte, versteifte sich Leahs Körper noch mehr.

Es war Draco.

Der Eisprinz von Slytherin, hatte Blaise gesagt.

Tonks Cousin.

Leahs Vetter 2. Grades.

Der Sohn des Todessers.

Todesser, hämmerte es wie wild in Leahs Kopf. Der Todesser, der vielleicht auch deine Mutter umgebracht hat, hauchte die fiese Stimme, die ihr Angst einjagte. Was wenn Draco genau wie sein Vater war? Wenn er sie ebenfalls umbringen wollte? Oder wenn er versuchen würde, aus ihr heraus zu bekommen, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen war. Natürlich Dumbledore hatte gesagt, die Todesser glaubten ihr Vater sei Tod. Aber ganz so doof, konnten die doch auch nicht sein, oder?

„Was willst du", brachte sie mit zittriger Stimme hervor.

Ihr war klar, dass das nicht gerade abschreckend wirkte, aber zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande. Außerdem war Draco zurzeit definitiv in der Obermacht, da machte es nicht viel Sinn ihn zu provozieren.

Draco betrachtete sie noch einmal mit einem festen Blick, der in Leah alles gefrieren ließ.

Dann ließ er sie langsam los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Mein Vater hat mir von dir erzählt, Leah Black", sagte er leise.

‚Das wars', dachte Leah. ‚Jetzt ist es vorbei…'

„Er sagt du bist ein dreckiges Halbblut, aber du würdest irgendwie zur Familie gehören. Er hat nicht gesagt wie, wahrscheinlich bist du irgendein Abkömmling von diesem Dummkopf Regulus oder so, aber er sagt ich soll auf dich Acht geben, damit du keine Dummheiten machst."

Hatte Draco tatsächlich gerade gesagt, dass er nicht wusste, wer ihr Vater war? Das war prima. Absolut super! Er wusste es nicht. Und wahrscheinlich würde er auch nie jemandem sagen, dass sie zu den Blacks gehörte, schließlich hätte er dann zugeben müssen, dass eine Halbblüterin zu seiner Reinblut Familie gehörte.

Erleichterung durchströmte Leah, die von Dracos nächsten Worten sofort wieder genommen wurde.

„Ich beobachte dich, Black. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Zabini der richtige Umgang für dich ist, aber der ist immer noch besser, als wenn du mit dieser Schlammblüterin abhängst. Wage es nicht, dich noch einmal mit ihr erwischen zu lassen. Oder mit Dumbledores Wunderjungen."

Leah ging davon aus, dass Draco von Hermine und Harry sprach. Sie würde sich doch von ihm nicht vorschreiben lassen, mit wem sie sich unterhielt und mit wem nicht.

Wieder blickte Draco sie mit seinen kalten Augen an.

Dann beugte er sich noch näher zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich sage dir, ich erfahre alles. Sei schön brav und werde eine gute Slytherin, dann kann dir nichts passieren. Aber wenn nicht… dann kannst du dir ausmalen, wer zuerst von deiner Abstammung erfährt. Bisher hat Vater noch nicht gesagt, dass er dich gefunden hat, aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauernd. Noch bist du nur eine kleine, unbedeutende Familien Angelegenheit… aber sollte der Lord von dir erfahren…" Draco schwieg und brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende.

Leah schluckte. Sie konnte sich wage ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn Voldemort erfuhr, dass eine weitere Black existierte, die nicht zu seinen Reihen zählte. Die vom Orden geschützt wurde… deren Vater überhaupt nicht Tod war…

Leah konnte nur hoffen, das ihr niemals jemand Veritaserum verabreichen würde, denn das würde definitiv ihren Tod bedeuten.

Draco wandte sich gerade zum gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ich verrate nicht, dass du zur Familie gehörst, wenn du es ebenso zurück hältst. Du weist, du hast schlechtere Karten, als ich, wenn die anderen Kinder der Todesser es erfahren."

Wieder drohte er ihr.

Leah konnte nicht anders als nicken und sich einverstanden erklären.

Niemand durfte erfahren wer sie war.

Von nun an würde sie noch vorsichtiger und noch bedachter bei dem jedem Wort sein müssen.

Manchmal hasste sie ihr Leben…


	15. Slug Club

Draco hielt seine Drohungen ein.

In den nächsten Wochen tauchte er unentwegt zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten in Leahs nähe auf.

Immer wieder erwischte er sie bei kleinen Gesprächen mit Ginny, Dennis, Hermine oder Harry. Und jedes Mal durfte Leah sich eine neue Standpauke anhören. Mittlerweile hatte sie überall blaue Flecken auf ihren Oberarmen, weil Draco jedes Mal fester zu drückte.

Aber das war eigentlich nicht so schlimm.

Viel schlimmer war, dass sogar die anderen Slytherins schon auf Dracos seltsames Verhalten Leah gegenüber aufmerksam wurden, weswegen Leah es sich zur Gewohnheit machte Dracos Tagesablauf genau im Kopf zu haben, um ihm größtenteils aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Allerdings funktionierte das nicht immer, denn sie musste ja auch essen und ab und an den Gemeinschaftsraum durchqueren, um ihre Sachen zu holen oder zum schlafen zu gehen.

Zu Dracos Pech allerdings war Leah verdammt gut im verstecken, schließlich hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben Zeit zum üben gehabt.

An die Wand gelehnt schloss Leah die Augen und sank an ihr herunter.

Sie war jetzt seid fast drei Wochen in Hogwarts und noch immer gab es keine Meldung über den Verbleib ihres Vaters.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass es ewig dauern konnte, bis er gefunden wurde, aber Leah wollte ihn endlich kennen lernen. Sie wollte endlich aus der Ungewissheit entfliehen die sie umgab.

Sie wollte wissen ob er wirklich lebte. Ob er sie anerkennen würde. Ob er sie lieben konnte…

Leah vermisste die Gespräche mit ihrer Mum. Ihr ganzes Leben war ihre Mutter immer für sie da gewesen, hatte sie beschützt und ihr immer alles erklärt.

Es hatte immer nur sie beide gegeben- und Leah war damit zufrieden gewesen.

Aber jetzt… jetzt gab es so viele neue Menschen in ihrem Leben, die sie nicht zu ordnen konnte.

Sie mochte Tonks und Remus und Blaise und Hermine und die Weasleys und Harry irgendwie auch. Aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie über alle diese Menschen, die sie erst seit so kurzer Zeit kannte, denken sollte.

Oder über Draco, Pansy, Dennis und Professor Dumbledore…

Es war plötzlich alles so viel… alles so kompliziert…

Diese Intrigen, die ganze Lügerei und diese Oberflächlichkeit der Slytherins - das war einfach nicht Leahs Welt.

Sie wollte den Leuten, die sie so bedingungslos aufgenommen hatten, vertrauen. Aber es ging einfach nicht.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Tonks sie wirklich in den nächsten Ferien wieder aufnehmen würde.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Remus es ernst gemeint hatte als er gesagt hatte, dass er ihren Vater finden würde.

Sie wusste auch nicht, ob Professor Dumbledore sein Versprechen, sie zu beschützen, einhalten würde.

Eigentlich wusste Leah gar nichts.

Ihr fehlten Beweise, Dinge die sie festhalten und sehen konnte. Sie wollte nicht nur Worte und Versprechungen…

„Hey", sagte eine leise Stimme.

An der Stimme erkannte Leah sofort, dass es Blaise war. Sowieso hätte kein anderer sie hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden, denn nur er wusste, dass sie oft hier hoch kam, um nachzudenken.

„Setz dich, Blaise."

Leah hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen, doch sie spürte wie Blaise sich neben ihr niederließ.

Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas und Leah hing wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

Plötzlich spürte Leah eine Hand auf ihrer Wange, die ihr behutsam eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht strich.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl seine sanften Fingerkuppen auf ihrer Wange zu spüren.

„Du grübelst zu viel, kleines", sagte Blaise leise.

Leah öffnete die Augen und Blaise zog seine Hand langsam weg.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, kriegst du noch ganz viele Fältchen." Er grinste.

Ein lächeln huschte über Leahs Gesicht.

„Denk dran du stirbst zuerst, du bist älter."

Blaise verdrehte die Augen, aber seine Augen blitzten dabei belustigt.

„Slughorn schmeißt ne Party und ich soll dich fragen, ob du mit willst. Er hat nur Leute eingeladen die entweder total intelligent oder deren Verwandte berühmt sind oder berühmte Leute kennen. Er scheint auf so einen Kram zu stehen. Hab gehört, dass er so was früher auch getan hat."

Er stand auf und reichte Leah seine Hand.

Leah sah zu ihm hoch. Sie zögerte. Professor Slughorn war in Ordnung... Aber wer würde noch auf der Party sein? Und hatte sie überhaupt Lust auf eine Party zu gehen?

„Draco ist nicht eingeladen", sagte Blaise wie beiläufig, obwohl beide wussten, dass es ganz und gar nicht so nebensächlich gemeint war.

Leah ergriff Blaises Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

„Na dann mal los."

„Miss Light! Wundervoll! Ganz wundervoll, dass sie kommen konnten. Ich wusste doch, dass Mr. Zabini sie finden würde." Slughorn zwinkerte Leah und Blaise verschwörerisch zu.

Hinter Slughorns Rücken zog Leah die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging los, um den beiden etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Leah! Was machst du denn hier?"

Leah drehte sich um. Vor ihr standen Harry, Ginny und Hermine.

Rasch blickte Leah sich um. Blaise hatte Recht, zwar waren eine Menge Leute da, doch Draco schien tatsächlich nicht eingeladen worden zu sein.

Sie lächelte die drei an. „Professor Slughorn hat mich eingeladen. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso."

Harry musterte sie seltsam, anscheinend hatte er ihren umherschweifenden Blick bemerkt, doch er sagte nichts.

Ginny kicherte. „Das weißt du nicht?"

Verwirrt schüttelte Leah den Kopf. „Nein, ehrlich nicht."

„Dennis' Bruder Colin geht in meinen Jahrgang und er hat mir erzählt, dass sein kleiner Bruder mittlerweile fast genauso viel von deinem Können schwärmt, wie von Harry- und das will schon was heißen."

Leah bemerkte wie Harry rot wurde, anscheinend war es ihm unangenehm, dass die Creevey Brüder solche Fans von ihm waren.

„Dennis übertreibt", meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich bin nie im Leben so gut wie ihr."

Dennis hatte ihr einiges über die Gryffindors erzählt, darunter auch, wie oft Harry, Hermine, Ginny und sogar Ron dem dunklen Lord schon entkommen waren.

Manchmal fragte Leah sich, woher er all das wusste. Sie würde so etwas nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke hängen, aber natürlich verbreiteten sich die meisten Gerüchte schneller als Pollen, also…

Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulte und Leah fuhr her rum.

„Blaise", entschlüpfte es ihr.

Blaise hatte einen ziemlich eisigen Blick drauf, wie damals als er Harry und Leah zum ersten Mal hatte zusammen reden sehen.

„Zabini", knurrte Harry.

„Potter", zischte Blaise zurück.

Die Mädchen hielten sich im Hintergrund, doch auch Hermine und Ginny funkelten Blaise böse an.

„Hört auf", sagte Leah leise. „Bitte, Blaise, Harry."

Leah sah die Jungen flehend an. Sie konnte diese ganzen Streitereien einfachHeh nicht länger ertragen. Die Anspannung die in der Luft lag machten es ihr unmöglich klar zu denken.

Sie wusste, sie musste mit Blaise gehen. Durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, denn auch hier waren Slytherins zugegen, die sie schon seltsam musterten.

Blaise zögerte, genau wie Harry, dann senkte er den Blick und sah zu Leah.

„Komm", sagte er nur und drückte ihr ein Butterbier in die Hand.

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte Leah den anderen dreien zu und folgte Blaise durch die Menge auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

An ihrem Bier nippend beobachtete Leah die anderen Schüler. Die meisten umringten den etwas dicken Professor Slughorn und heuchelten gespieltes Interesse an seinen Fragen und seiner Vergangenheit.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie sowieso nur an guten Noten oder seinen anderen Kontakten interessiert, dachte Leah.

„Wenn du wirklich unauffällig sein willst, muss das aufhören", murmelte Blaise sodass nur Leah ihn verstand.

Sie nickte unmerklich. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Aber es war schwer. Sie mochte die anderen gerne und sie waren ihre einzige Verbindung zu Tonks und dem Orden die sie in Hogwarts hatte…

Trotzdem konnte es so nicht weiter gehen.

Vielleicht sollte sie einmal an Tonks schreiben und sie fragen, wie es voran ging… doch selbst ein Einzelner Brief konnte gefährlich sein.

Leah seufzte.

„So schlimm sind wir Slytherins doch nun auch nicht", meinte Blaise und grinste.

Woher dieser Junge seine erstaunliche, immer währende Fröhlichkeit nahm, war Leah einfach unerklärlich.

„Komm, reihen wir uns bei den Slughorn Bewunderern ein und geben dem Professor die Chance dich zum tausendsten Mal über deine Eltern und deine wundervolle Begabung auszuquetschen."

Blaise schien das ganze tatsächlich ausgesprochen witzig zu finden.

Trotzdem tat Leah wie ihr geheißen und zusammen mit Blaise stellte sie sich in den Kreis um Slughorn herum.

Auch Ginny und Hermine standen da, doch keine der beiden warf ihr auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu.

Das Leben war einfach ungerecht…


	16. Do you want to talk?

Quidditsch. Ja Quidditsch war so eine Sache für sich.

Leah konnte zwar fliegen, aber für diesen ungewöhnlichen Zauberersport hatte sie nicht viel übrig.

Der Rest der Schule hingegen schien regelrecht auszuflippen, nahm auch nur irgendjemand dieses Wort in den Mund. Besonders heute, wo das Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor stattfand.

Auf den Tribünen war es ungemütlich und da es nun schon Ende Oktober war, wurde es auch langsam recht kalt.

Leah wäre lieber im Schloss geblieben, doch Blaise hatte sie dazu überredet mit zu kommen. Er meinte, das wäre gut für den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsgeist.

Sehr witzig, dachte Leah nun und zog ihren grün-silbernen Schal enger um ihren Hals.

Blaise neben ihr schwenkte begeistert seine Fahne und feuerte die Slytherin Mannschaft, deren Kapitän Draco Malfoy war, an.

Auch Blaises Cousine Anna spielte mit, sie war eine der beiden Jägerinnen, in dem sonst von Männern dominierten Team.

Obwohl Leah nicht viel von dem Spiel verstand, sah sie, dass Anna tatsächlich sehr gut zu sein schien. Genau wie der Rest der Mannschaft.

Die Gryffindors waren allerdings auch nicht schlecht. Eigentlich sogar ziemlich brilliant. Harry war ihr Kapitän und auch Ginny und Ron spielten im Team mit.

Leah konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie erbittert der Machtkampf zwischen den beiden Teams sein musste, wenn sich die Häuser schon so sehr bekriegten.

Das war auch so eine Sache.

Zwar waren Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw heute nicht auf dem Platz selbst, doch trotzdem waren beide Häuser komplett anwesend- in Gryffindor Farben!

„Sie mögen uns alle nicht", erklärte Blaise nur Schultern zuckend, als Leah ihn dazu befragte. „Wir sind eben zu gut", meinte er mit einem fiesen grinsen.

Doch Leah bezweifelte das.

Ihr war eher als würden sich die anderen drei mehr rechtschaffenen Häuser gegen das böse Slytherin verschwören. Und wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte konnte sie auch gut verstehen wieso.

Zehn Minuten später fing Harry den Schnatz und gewann somit das Spiel für Gryffindor.

Die Slytherins waren alle unheimlich wütend. Es gab kaum keinen unter ihnen der nicht mindestens einen Fluch auf einen Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff abfeuerte.

Natürlich fanden die Lehrer das nicht gerade wundervoll und so schickten sie alle Schüler zurück in ihre Häuser.

Die Slytherins köchelten ziemlich vor sich hin und die Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum war zum schneiden scharf.

Leah warf nur einen Blick in den Raum, registrierte Blaises warnenden Blich und drehte sich rasch wieder um.

Das musste sie sich jetzt wirklich nicht antun.

Wenn die anderen so geladen waren, dass sie ohne einen Grund sogar Hufflepuffs angriffen, würde sie bestimmt auch vor Leah nicht halt machen.

Da war es sicherer, wenn sie sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub machte und erst später wieder zurückkam.

Ziellos irrte sie durchs Schloss.

Sie wusste, eigentlich durfte sie jetzt gar nicht auf den Gängen sein, aber da auch keiner der Lehrer Rundgänge zu machen schien, konnte sie schließlich keiner überprüfen.

Und wenn doch… nun ja, dann würde sie sich eben etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Leah wollte gerade vorsichtig über den Zauberkunstkorridor im dritten Stock schleichen, um zum Astronomieturm zu gelangen, als ihr ein Schatten auffiel, der rasch die Treppe hinunter huschte.

Sie drückte sich schnell in eine Ecke, neben einer Statue und beobachtete mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen die Person, die an ihr vorbei schlich ohne sie selbst zu bemerken.

Es war Harry.

Wohin er wohl unterwegs war? Warum war er nicht in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum? Nach ihrem Sieg machten die Gryffindors bestimmt eine große Party- und Harry schien normalerweise nicht unbedingt der Junge, der so etwas verpassen wollte…

Sie wollte nur zu gerne wissen, wo Harry hin wollte.

Unauffällig folgte Leah ihm.

Es ging eine Treppe hinunter, um einige Ecken und dann verschwand Harry plötzlich hinter einem Wandbehang.

Zögernd blieb Leah davor stehen.

Sollte sie ihm jetzt auch folgen? Sie wusste nicht wohin der Gang hinter dem Wandbehang führte… Aber sie könnte es ja auch herausfinden!

Sei einmal in deinem Leben mutig, beschwor Leah sich und stieg vorsichtig durch den Wandbehang.

Sie sah sich um und-

Und blickte direkt in die Augen von Harry!

„Ich wusste doch, dass mir irgend jemand folgt", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was machst du hier? Du müsstest doch eigentlich in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein."

Leah warf Harry einen bedeutenden Blick zu und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den steinigen Fußboden. „Eigentlich wollte ich morgen noch am Leben sein, weißt du?"

Harry starrte sie einen Moment verständnislos an, dann begann er zu begreifen. „Sie tun dir doch nichts oder?"

Misstrauisch musterte er sie genauer.

Anscheinend suchte er nach blauen Flecken oder so etwas.

„Nein", sagte Leah schließlich. „Bisher zu mindest nicht körperlich."

„Sie mobben dich", schloss Harry daraus.

Leah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hast du erwartet? Sie haben raus gekriegt, dass meine Großeltern Muggel waren und von da an war es vorbei. Der einzige der zu mir hält ist Blaise."

Leah erstaunte es selbst, wie offen sie zu Harry war. Warum vertraute sie ihm ihre Probleme an?

Es ging ihn doch eigentlich gar nichts an… und sie erzählte normalerweise nie jemandem solche Dinge über sich… Sie kannte Harry doch gar nicht richtig…

Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte sie kaum mit jemandem geredet, höchstens mit Blaise und dem konnte sie einfach nicht alles erzählen. Er versuchte dann immer sie aufzumuntern oder machte sich sorgen um sie und das wollte Leah nicht.

Außerdem wusste sie auch nicht, ob sie ihm restlos vertrauen konnte.

Er war und blieb ein echter Slytherin und seine Eltern waren wahrscheinlich Todesser, was bedeutete, dass er irgendwann selbst einer werden würde…

Aber Harry…

Harry war der Pate ihres Vaters. Sirius hatte ihm bestimmt vertraut. Und Tonks tat es ja auch. Und Remus ebenfalls…

„Warum bist du hier", fragte Leah Harry, um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken.

Harry schwieg.

„Na los, ich hab dir meinen Grund erzählt, jetzt du", forderte Leah ihn unerbittlich auf.

Wenn sie versuchte ihm zu vertrauen, dann sollte er es gefälligst auch tun.

„Ich hab's oben nicht mehr ausgehalten", gab Harry schließlich zu.

Leah sah ihn verwirrt an. „Weswegen? Ihr macht doch sicher Party, oder nicht?"

Niedergeschlagen nickte er.

„Es ist nur wegen…" Harry seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen, dann sah er Leah fest an. „Und du verrätst es niemandem?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Es ist wegen Ginny", brachte er krächzend heraus und ließ sich endlich neben Leah nieder.

„Ginny? Was ist denn mit Ginny?"

„Wegen Ginny und Dean…"

In der Dunkelheit konnte Leah kaum etwas erkennen, aber sie merkte, wie unwohl sich Harry fühlte.

Ihr ging ein Licht auf.

Ihr war schon öfter aufgefallen, dass Harry in Ginnys Gegenwart irgendwie seltsam wurde…

Deswegen war er auch auf Slughorns Party so rot geworden, als sie etwas über seine Begabung gesagt hatte…

„Aber sie hat einen Freund, Harry."

„Ich weiß", murrte er.

„Und sie ist die Schwester von deinem besten Freund."

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise und seine Stimme klang irgendwie verzweifelt.

Leah wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden getröstet… und Harry klang ganz danach als sollte man ihn trösten- und als hätte er ebenfalls noch nie darüber geredet.

Aber Blaise hatte sie oft getröstet. Und er war echt gut da drin.

Vorsichtig streckte Leah ihre Hand aus und legte sie zögernd auf Harrys Arm.

Er schaute sie überrascht an.

Jetzt konnte sie sie auch nicht mehr zurückziehen. Das wäre peinlich geworden.

Sie begann zaghaft seinen Arm zu streicheln und bemerkte wie Harry sich wieder etwas entspannte.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, bis Harry von allein wieder begann zu reden.

„Es ist alles so schwer", sagte er leise. „Die ganze Situation mit Voldemort, die Sache mit Ginny… Ich wünschte Sirius wäre hier…"

Leah erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und sah ihn an.

Es war das erste mal, dass Harry vor ihr von Sirius sprach. Er vermisste ihn also!

Sie verstand nicht ganz, was er mit „die ganze Situation mit Voldemort" meinte- schließlich hatte jeder Angst vor dem dunklen Lord- oder wie Sirius Harry hätte bei der „Sache mit Ginny" helfen können, aber sie verstand, dass seine Probleme tiefer gingen, als sie zur Zeit durch blicken konnte.

Unbedacht sagte sie: „Ich wünschte, ich würde ihn kennen."

Erschrocken senkte sie den Blick. Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen.

„Tonks hat mir so viel von ihm erzählt, er muss toll sein", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Er ist auch toll! Man kann prima mit ihm reden und- ach ich könnte dir ne ganze Menge über Sirius erzählen", sagte Harry und lächelte.

Allerdings sah er nicht so aus, als würde er ihr tatsächlich eine ganze Menge über Sirius erzählen wollen.

„Ich vermisse die Gespräche mit ihm." Harry schluckte.

„Ich vermisse die Gespräche mit meiner Mum auch", erwiderte Leah tonlos.

Als sie es aussprach wurde ihr einmal mehr ihre Abwesenheit in ihrem Leben schmerzlich bewusst.

„Es tut gut darüber zu reden, oder?"

Sie sah Harry an.

Blickte ihm in die aufgerissenen, grünen Augen.

„Ja, mit irgendwem muss man reden."

„Gibt es irgendetwas anderes worüber du noch reden möchtest", fragte Harry aufmerksam.

Tausend Dinge, dachte Leah, tausend Dinge, Harry.

„Nein", antwortete Leah stattdessen. „Nein, es gibt nichts."


	17. Awarenes

Nachdem Leah wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt war, konnte sie lange Zeit nicht einschlafen.

Es gingen ihr einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Hätte sie Harry mehr erzählen sollen? Hätte sie ihm alles erzählen sollen? Ihm mehr vertrauen sollen? Hatte er nicht ein Recht es zu erfahren?

Leah wusste es nicht.

Mal wieder hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Als Leah am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und müde.

Zum Glück war Wochenende und sie konnte sich noch einmal umdrehen.

Ihre Mitschülerinnern dachten allerdings nicht daran, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.

Theoretisch ignorierten sie sie zwar, aber praktisch machten sie unendlich viel Krach und warfen ab und an- aus versehen natürlich- irgendwelche Sachen auf Leahs Bett.

Leah blieb ruhig und wartete ungeduldig, dass Louise, Marylin und Ariane endlich fertig mit umziehen wurden und zum frühstücken gingen.

In solchen Situationen wusste Leah ganz genau warum sie sonst immer eine halbe Stunde vor den anderen aufstand…

Leah war gerade wieder am dösen (die Ruhe nachdem die Mädchen gegangen waren war himmlisch) als sie hörte wie die Tür aufging.

Nicht schon wieder, dachte sie genervt. Niemand konnte so schnell mit frühstücken fertig sein!

Sie tat so als würde sie weiter schlafen und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Hätte sie gestern Abend nicht mal vergessen den Vorhang magisch zu verschließen, damit ihn keine der anderen öffnen konnte…

Seltsamerweise schloss jedoch niemand die Tür hinter sich zu.

Stattdessen hörte Leah Annas Stimme, die sagte: „Blaise wartet im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich."

Dann hörte sie ein Türen schlagen und Schritte die wieder die Treppe hinunter liefen.

Blaise wartete auf sie?

Aber warum?

Es war doch Sonntag und- Oh!

Heute war das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende!

Wie hatte sie nur nicht mehr daran denken können?

Sie würde Blaise wohl oder übel sagen, das er ohne sie gehen musste, denn Leah hatte keine Erlaubnis ins Dorf zu gehen.

Tonks hatte ihr zwar den Erlaubniszettel mitgegeben, aber die Unterschrift vergessen.

Oder hatte sie es vielleicht als zu gefährlich erachtet Leah nach Hogsmeade gehen zu lassen?

Leah seufzte und stand auf.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück erklärte Leah Blaise grob die Lage.

„Ich kann dir die Unterschrift fälschen, wenn du willst", schlug Blaise vor, doch Leah lehnte dankend ab.

Wenn Tonks sich sorgen machte und sie deshalb nicht gehen lassen wollte, dann vertraute sie ihr. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wo die Gefahr lauerte.

Am Slytherintisch angekommen, erwartete Leah jedoch eine Überraschung.

Ein brauner Waldkauz flitzte zu ihr, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte und pickte ihr ungeduldig auf den Fingern herum.

Anscheinend hatte er schon länger hier gewartet.

Rasch nahm Leah ihm den dünnen Brief ab und machte ihn dann vorsichtig auf.

Er hatte weder einen Absender, noch war er an jemanden genauen adressiert, aber der kurze Inhalt klärte Leah über alles auf.

Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis ich mich melden konnte, aber du weist ja, die Zeiten sind unruhig. Professor Snape hat deine Hogsmeade Erlaubnis. Erklärungen später, wir treffen uns beim Mittagessen

Dieser Brief musste von Tonks sein!

Nur was meinte sie mit „wir treffen uns beim Mittagessen"?

War Tonks etwa in Hogsmeade?

Fröhlich lächelte Leah vor sich hin.

Endlich! Endlich konnte sie Neuigkeiten erfahren und wieder mit Tonks reden!

Und sie durfte nach Hogsmeade!

Aber warum hatte Professor Snape ihre Erlaubnis?!

Sie hatte außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch nie mit ihrem Hauslehrer gesprochen und um ehrlich zu sein, war er ihr etwas suspekt.

Er bevorzugte die Slytherins, als wären sie seine eigenen Kinder und vergab an alle anderen ohne Skrupel die ungerechtesten Strafen und Noten.

Sein Verhalten gefiel Leah ganz und gar nicht.

„Wer macht dich so glücklich", wollte Blaise wissen und gab Leah etwas von seinem Rührei ab. „Iss endlich", befahl er.

Leah grinste. Blaise war einfach unverbesserlich.

Gehorsam nahm sie ein paar Bissen, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Ich kann doch nach Hogsmeade. Allerdings muss ich mich zum Mittagessen mit jemandem da treffen."

Blaise sah sie nur an.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht nachfragen würde.

Sowieso schien er immer alles zu wissen oder zu mindest Verständnis für sie zu haben.

Warum nur? Warum war er nur so lieb zu ihr?

„Dann lass uns los, sonst vertrödeln wir noch den ganzen Tag", sagte Blaise und sprang auf.

Hogsmeade war einfach unglaublich! Leah konnte sich nicht satt sehen an dem kleinen Zaubererdorf mit seinen Hütten und Kneipen.

Überall gab es etwas Neues für sie zu entdecken und sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen tatsächlich einmal aus Hogwarts heraus gekommen zu sein.

Snape hatte wirklich ihre Erlaubnis gehabt und ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren hatte er sie am Schultor passieren lassen.

Der Spaziergang mit Blaise war wie üblich lustig gewesen.

Blaise erzählte ihr, was man alles im Dorf machen konnte und brachte sie zum lachen.

Trotzdem grübelte Leah die meiste Zeit des Weges darüber nach, wo Tonks sie überhaupt treffen wollte- und wann genau überhaupt?

Sie würde wohl einfach abwarten müssen.

„Hörst du mir noch zu", fragte Blaise belustigt und stupste Leah in die Seite.

Verwirrt sah sie auf und wurde etwas rot.

„Tut mir Leid, was hast du gesagt?"

Blaise grinste. „Ich wollte nur wissen, wo wir zuerst hinwollen. Hast du Lust zu Zonkos zu gehen?"

Leah wollte gerade nicken, als sie hinter einem der Häuser eine Gestalt mit rosanem Haar erkannte.

Tonks!

Sie musste sich zusammen reißen, um ihren Namen nicht laut auszusprechen, denn Blaise wusste ja nichts von Tonks.

Zu mindest glaubte Leah das. So ganz sicher war sie sich da nicht…

„Können wir uns später wieder treffen? Ich muss dringend noch etwas erledigen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Leah hinter der nächsten Hausecke und ließ einen verwirrt hinter ihr her blickenden Blaise zurück.

Irgendwann in nächster Zeit musste sie unbedingt herausfinden, wie viel Blaise über sie wusste und vor allem woher er alles wusste…

Aber jetzt hatte sie definitiv keine Zeit dafür.

„Tonks?" Leah flüsterte fast, denn sie traute sich nicht laut zu sprechen.

Auch wenn sie sich gerade in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße befand, wer wusste schon, wer hier in der Nähe alles herum lief…

„Leah!"

Erfreut umarmte Leah die vor ihr um die Ecke gebogene Tonks.

„Was machst du hier? Und warum hatte Professor Snape meine Erlaubnis? Gibt es Neuigkeiten", sprudelte es nur so aus Leah heraus.

Tonks grinste.

„Ich hab einen Auftrag als Aurorin gekriegt. Ich soll im Dorf nach dem rechten sehen. Aber lass uns erst mal irgendwo anders hin gehen. Hier ist es viel zu kalt."

Leah nickte und Tonks führte sie in ein kleines Café, dass durch und durch rosa eingerichtet war und in dem ausschließlich Pärchen saßen.

Irgendwie erinnerte Leah dieses Café an Tonks Wohnung, aber das sagte sie lieber nicht.

„Hier sind nur Verliebte, die interessiert es nicht im geringsten wer noch hier rumstromert und sich über- nun ja über gewisse Dinge unterhält", erklärte Tonks und bestellte zwei Tassen Kakao für sich und Leah.

„Muffliato", murmelte Tonks den Spruch der es zuließ, dass niemand um sie herum ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte.

„Wie geht's dir", fragte Tonks, nachdem die beiden sich an einen freien Tisch in einer Ecke gesetzt hatten. „Kommst du klar?"

„Es ist in Ordnung", antwortete Leah und überlegte, wie viel sie Tonks sagen sollte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Tonks sich zu sehr sorgen machte…

„Die meisten Slytherins sind nicht gerade freundlich." Leah zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab dich vorhin mit dem Zabini Sprössling gesehen."

Leah starrte Tonks an und wurde rot.

„Blaise ist wirklich nett zu mir." Sie spielte unruhig mit ihrer Tasse. Sie konnte die Beziehung zwischen Blaise und ihr einfach nicht beschreiben. „Er ist irgendwie so lustig und viel lieber als die anderen."

Tonks sah sie einige Sekunden an, dann seufzte sie.

„Pass nur auf dich auf. Seine Eltern sind Anhänger von Voldemort. Und gute Freunde von den Malfoys. Soweit ich weiß, soll er nach der Schule zum Todesser ausgebildet werden. Wahrscheinlich weiß er eine ganze Menge mehr über dich, als dir lieb ist."

Leah erstarrte.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Natürlich hatte sie sich gedacht, dass Blaises Eltern Todesser waren, aber das sie auch noch Freunde von Lucius sein sollten…

Blaise wusste soviel über sie… und er hatte für all ihre schlechten Launen und Misstrauensattacken Verständnis gezeigt.

Das wies doch darauf hin, dass er ganz genau über sie Bescheid wusste, oder?

Auch warum er nie etwas nachgefragt hatte. Wer musste schon fragen, wenn er sowieso schon alles wusste?

Aber eine kleine Stimme in Leahs Kopf, weigerte sich, dass ganze zu glauben.

Nein, Blaise doch nicht. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er die ganze Zeit alles gewusst hatte. Er konnte, dass doch nicht etwa ausgenutzt haben, um ihre Gunst zu erreichen, oder?

Sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange gedauert hätte, bis sie ihm von ihrem Vater erzählt hätte. Oder zu mindest von ihrer Mutter.

Leah musste sich zwingen und die Tränen aus ihren Augen verbannen.

Verdammt! Sie hatte doch tatsächlich angefangen Blaise zu vertrauen.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du vorsichtig sein musst. Es ist nicht gesagt, dass er irgendetwas weiß. Vielleicht haben seine Eltern alles vor ihm verschwiegen", sagte Tonks leise.

Aber Leah schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Wenn Blaise Eltern mit den Malfoys vertraut waren, dann war alles klar.

Sie hatten es ihm erzählt, damit er sich auf eine andere Art als Draco, um sie kümmerte.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie versucht so mehr über sie und ihren Vater heraus zu finden.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie manchmal kurz davor gewesen war, Blaise etwas zu erzählen…

„Woher weißt du das", fragte Leah und stellte endlich wieder ihre Tasse ab, deren Inhalt mittlerweile schon ein wenig übergeschwappt war und am Rand herunter lief.

„Professor Snape ist im Widerstand. Deswegen hatte er auch deine Erlaubnis."

„Aber Gerüchte sagen, dass er ein Todesser ist", sagte Leah. Ein weiterer Grund, warum sie versuchte so selten wie möglich mit ihm zusammen zutreffen.

Tonks nickte. „Das ist richtig. Er arbeitet für beide Seiten. Er ist unser Spion."

Niedergeschlagen stand Leah auf der Hauptstraße des Dorfes.

Zwar hatte sie Tonks versichert, das alles in Ordnung war, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht danach.

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie zurück zum Schloss gehen oder noch im Dorf bleiben sollte.

Zwar hätte sie sich noch gern weiter umgesehen, aber die Chance, dass sie Blaise traf war zu groß und Leah fühlte sich zurzeit nicht in der Lage sein fröhliches Gesicht zu ertragen.

Langsam in ihre Gedanken vertieft trottete Leah den Weg zum Schloss zurück.

Es war noch früh, weswegen sie allein war und weder hinter noch vor sich jemanden sehen konnte.

Aber das war auch eigentlich ganz gut so, denn zurzeit hatte sie nicht die Nerven sich die Hänseleien der Slytherins oder die sorgenvollen Fragen ihrer Gryffindor Freunde anzuhören.

Sie musste nachdenken.

Über Blaise.

Über die ganze Situation…

Sie hätte Blaise niemals so nah an sich heran lassen dürfen.

Vielleicht war es ja sogar falsch gewesen Harry so viel zu erzählen.

Sie hatte zugelassen, dass sie angefangen hatte die beiden Jungen zu mögen… dabei wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass das immer ein Fehler war. Dass das immer nur zu Leid und Enttäuschungen führte… Genau wie jetzt auch.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor Leah registrierte, dass es unglaublich still um sie herum geworden war.

Kein Vogel Gezwitscher oder andere Geräusche waren mehr zu hören… nicht einmal Eulen flogen über sie hinweg.

Leah blickte sich misstrauisch um.

Sie war genau in der Mitte zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade- und sie war vollkommen allein…

Panik packte sie.

Das war überhaupt nicht gut!

Das war gar nicht gut!

Oberste Regel ihrer Mum: Halte dich niemals alleine an Orten auf, an denen sich keine anderen Menschen in der Nähe befinden, die du um Hilfe rufen könntest

Sie hätte doch auf Blaise warten sollen…

Oder mit den anderen hoch zum Schloss gehen sollen. Egal ob das Slytherins oder Hufflepuffs gewesen wären.

Ein PLOPP hinter Leah verriet ihr, dass ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden waren.

Noch bevor sie sich um drehen konnte oder noch irgendetwas anderes hörte, duckte sie sich genau in dem Moment, in dem der lautlose „Stupor" über sie hinweg flog.

‚Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt', fluchte sie innerlich und zog zitternd ihren Stauberstab aus ihrer Tasche.


	18. Familymeeting

Leah drehte sich um und zwang sich dabei die Augen offen zu halten.

Am liebsten hätte sie die Augen zu gekniffen und wäre weg gelaufen, aber das einzige was sie damit erreicht hätte, wäre wahrscheinlich einen Schockzauber im Rücken zu haben.

Eine einzelne Frau in einer schwarzen Robe mit Kapuze stand Leah gegenüber. Ihr Gesicht, das kaum zu erkennen war, schien zu einem Grimassen Artigen grinsen verzogen.

Wer zum Teufel war das?

Die Frau richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Leah und murmelte etwas.

Unwillkürlich errichtete Leah einen Schutzring um sich.

Wenn sie doch bloß schon die ungesagten Zauber gehabt hätte. Aber die kamen erst in der sechsten…

Wie verteidigte man sich gegen ungesagte Zauber?

Denk nach, Leah, denk nach…

Leah spürte, wie ihr Schutzring mit jedem erneuten Angriff schwächer wurde.

Wenn sie doch nur gewusst hätte, welche Zaubersprüche die Frau benutzte. Dann hätte sie die Gegenzauber sprechen können…

‚Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.'

Wer hatte das gesagt?

Es wollte Leah nicht einfallen, aber das war ja auch eigentlich egal.

Sie ließ ihren Schild sinken, zwei Zaubersprüche gleichzeitig aufrecht zu erhalten ging einfach nicht.

„Pertrificus Totalus", rief sie, aber die Frau blockte ihren Zauberspruch lässig ab.

Natürlich, sie konnte ja auch hören welche Sprüche Leah benutzte.

Sie musste unbedingt lernen, wie diese ungesagten Sprüche funktionierten!

„Expelliarmus!"

Wieder blockte die Frau Leahs Zauber und schoss diesmal sogar im selben Moment einen Zauber auf Leah zu.

Leah konnte ihn nicht hören, aber sie sah ihn.

Sie sah ihn auf sich zurasen.

Im letzten Augenblick wich sie ihm stolpernd aus und fiel zu Boden.

Rasch versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln, aber die Frau hatte die Chance genutzt sich näher auf Leah zu zu bewegen.

Jetzt stand sie genau über Leah und starrte sie aus unergründlichen, dunklen Augen an.

„Du bist also die Tochter meines unwürdigen Cousins, den ich im Sommer in seinen verdienten Tod geschickt habe", zischte sie. „Genau dasselbe sollte ich auch mit dir machen."

Sie lachte dreckig, während es in Leahs Gehirn arbeitete.

Die Cousinen ihres Vaters waren…

Andromeda, Bellatrix und Narzissa.

Dies hier musste also entweder Bellatrix Lestrange oder Narzissa Malfoy sein.

Beide waren grausam! Nachdem Tonks ihr von der Sache erzählt hatten, die die beiden ihrer eigenen Schwester angetan hatten, wusste Leah das nur zu genau.

Noch immer starrte die Cousine ihres Vaters auf sie herunter.

Leah wusste, ihr blieb nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Eine einzige Aktion. Die in den nächsten paar Sekunden folgen musste.

Noch immer hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand… aber die Frau würde jeden Spruch abblocken, das wusste Leah von vorne rein.

Deswegen konzentrierte sie sich so stark es ging auf ihren Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn unmerklich.

Bitte lass es funktionieren, bitte lass es funktionieren, dachte sie angestrengt.

Rote Funken schossen aus ihrem Zauberstab hoch über ihren Kopf, sodass das ganze Dorf und zu mindest halb Hogwarts sie sehen mussten…

Wütend starrte die Frau sie an.

Mit einem Fußtritt gegen Leahs Hand beförderte sie Leahs Zauberstab außer Reichweite.

Leah hörte ein paar ihrer Finger knacken.

Schmerzend schüttelte sie ihre Hand, wie um ihn zu vertreiben.

„Lucius will nicht das du stirbst, Erhaltung der Reinblüter", sie lachte dreckig. „Also keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht umbringen, egal wie sehr du es dir nach unserem kleinen ‚Familientreffen' auch wünschen wirst."

Leah starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Crucio!"

Es war Leah, als würde plötzlich alles nur noch in Zeitlupe verlaufen.

Erst war da gar nichts.

Und dann kam der Schmerz.

Unsäglicher Schmerz!

Ein Schmerz, den zu beschreiben kaum möglich war.

Alles in Leahs innerem zog sich zusammen, sprang dann urplötzlich wieder auseinander und begann von vorn.

Ihre Muskeln protestierten, sie zitterte unkontrolliert und ihre Eingeweide hätten sich am liebsten übergeben.

Aber das ging nicht.

Es ging gar nichts.

Leah konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Kein einziger Knochen oder Muskel rührte sich in ihrem Körper.

Schon nach ein paar Sekunden voller Schmerzen, konnte sie sich nicht mehr darin erinnern, wie es war, ohne Schmerzen zu leben.

Leah wünschte nur es würde aufhören… endlich aufhören…

Alles schrie nur so vor Schmerz in ihrem innern, aber ihr Mund öffnete sich kein Stück.

Sie biss sich ihre Lippe wund, um den Schrei zu widerstehen, der unbedingt hinaus wollte.

Aber sie konnte ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben…

Die Cousine ihres Vaters lachte herablassend- und senkte endlich den Zauberstab.

Schlagartig ließ der Schmerz nach und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Leah.

Zusammen gekrümmt lag sie auf dem Boden.

Noch immer schmerzten ihre Muskeln, ihre Hand, ihre Lippen.

Warum kam denn niemand?

Hatte etwa niemand ihren Hilferuf bemerkt?

Hier liefen doch sonst so viele Menschen vorbei.

Zitternd versuchte Leah sich hoch zu kämpfen, als sie ein weiterer ungesagter Fluch in den Bauch traf.

Leah sie keuchte auf und bemerkte verwirrt, dass sie Blut spuckte.

Das war gar nicht gut…

Ganz kurz schloss sie die Augen und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Zögernd schielte sie zu ihrem Zauberstab.

Er lag definitiv außer ihrer Reichweite, aber wenn sie…

„Crucio!"

Der Fluch schleuderte Leah zu Boden.

Ziemlich unglücklich landete sie auf ihrer schon verletzten Hand und musste wieder die Zähne zusammen beißen, um nicht aufzuheulen.

Diesmal schienen die Schmerzen fast noch schlimmer als beim ersten Mal zu sein.

Sie zitterte ungehemmt und stumme Schmerzenstränen flossen Leah die Wangen hinunter.

Sie wollte, dass es aufhörte! Jetzt! Sofort!

Und wie durch ein Wunder, erfüllte sich Leahs Wunsch.

Sie hörte nur ein lautes „Stupor", bemerkte wie der Schmerz nach ließ und hörte ein leiseres „Plopp".

Zitternd versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, aber ihre Muskel, ja ihr ganzer Körper, protestierten und sie sank zurück auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Leah!"

Eine Stimme, die sie unter allen anderen wieder erkannt hätte.

„Leah!"

Blaise.

„Leah!"

Leah registrierte kaum, dass Blaise mittlerweile neben ihr kniete und sie besorgt musterte.

„Leah!"  
Eine weitere Gestalt tauchte neben Leah auf.

Verschwommen sah Leah irgendetwas pinkes blitzen, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.

Sie stand mitten auf einer weiten, weißen Ebene und Angreifer rauschten auf sie zu.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht wehren.

Ihr Zauberstab lag nur ein paar Meter vor ihr, aber sie konnte ihn nicht ergreifen… sie war zu schwach, hatte zu viel Angst.

Immer näher kamen die Angreifer und Leahs einziger Wunsch war sich zu verstecken…

Sie rührte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle, es ging einfach nicht.

Gleich würden die Angreifer sie erreicht haben, angstvoll ballte Leah ihre Hände zusammen.

„Leah! Leah!"

Jemand rief nach ihr. Die Angreifer?

„Leah! Leah wach auf!"

Verschwitzt und zitternd öffnete Leah blinzelnd die Augen.

Um sie herum war es dunkel, doch jemand saß neben ihr und schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.

Tonks.

Glitzernde Tränen liefen Leah über die Wangen.

Tonks war hier!

„Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, Leah. Alles wird wieder gut", murmelte Tonks und zog Leahs Decke, die sie sich anscheinend im Schlaf frei gestrampelt hatte, wieder hoch.

Erst jetzt begann Leah zu begreifen wo sie überhaupt war.

Dies musste die Krankenstation von Hogwarts sein, denn um sie herum sah sie nur Tonks und Vorhänge.

„Schlaf weiter. Ich bleibe hier und pass auf dich auf, in Ordnung?"

Matt nickte Leah und schloss wieder die Augen.

Augenblicklich kam der Schlaf zurück, diesmal jedoch ohne die erschreckende Traumwelt.

„Ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, dass es eine schlechte Idee sei, sie hier her zu schicken! Im Hauptquartier wäre das nie passiert", brauste eine Stimme, die Leah irgendwie bekannt vorkam, auf.

„Du weist selbst, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Ort der Welt ist", antwortete eine zweite, ruhigere Stimme, die Leah ebenfalls kannte.

„Du kannst aber nicht jeden deiner Schüler schützen, Albus! Und Leah braucht diesen Schutz!"

Es ging um sie.

So schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder aus Leahs Kopf.

Es war als ob einzelne Gedankenstränge hin und her durch ihren Kopf flitzten, doch keinen davon konnte sie richtig zu fassen bekommen, um ihn zu Ende zu denken.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass Bellatrix einen Sichtzauber angewendet hat, um jedem zu verschleiern, was auf dem Weg geschah. Nur wer Leahs Funken vom innern dieses Rings gesehen hatte, konnte auch die beiden sehen."

„Du hättest es trotzdem verhindern müssen", die aufbrausende Stimme klang jetzt leiser, aber immer noch wütend.

„Hört doch endlich auf", flüsterte nun eine dritte Stimme.

Bei dieser war Leah sich sicher. Das war eindeutig Tonks.

„Es ist viel wichtiger, dass Leah jetzt wieder gesund und Bellatrix geschnappt wird. Sobald es Leah besser geht, können wir uns immer noch darüber streiten, wie wir sie besser schützen können."

Blinzelnd schlug Leah die Augen auf.

Die Vorhänge um ihr Bett waren zurückgezogen und es war hell draußen. Wahrscheinlich war es schon weit nach Mittag oder so.

Neben ihrem Bett saß noch immer Tonks, vor ihrem Bett standen Remus und Professor Dumbledore.

Vorsichtig versuchte Leah sich aufzusetzen, doch da sie versuchte sich mit ihrem rechten Handgelenk aufzustützen, entwich ihr nur ein leiser Schmerzensschrei und sie sank wieder zurück in die Kissen.

Die anderen drei bemerkten nun endlich, dass Leah aufgewacht war und schenkten ihr alle ein warmes lächeln.

„Wie geht es dir", wollte Tonks sofort wissen und Leah lächelte leicht.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau", gab sie ehrlich zu.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam, irgendwie angematscht.

Sie spürte zwar zurzeit kaum Schmerzen (wahrscheinlich hatte sie einige Schmerzmittel bekommen), aber ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

In diesem Augenblick kam Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester herein gerauscht.

„Wieso um Himmels Willen sagt mir denn niemand, dass das Kind aufgewacht ist? Alle raus, husch husch, auch Sie, Albus. Ich muss Leah erst einmal in Ruhe untersuchen und Sie regen sie mir nur wieder auf."

„Kann Tonks nicht bleiben", bat Leah.

Sie wollte nicht wieder allein sein.

Schon gar nicht mit dieser überfürsorglichen Krankenschwester. Es ging ihr doch eigentlich gut, oder nicht? Sie durfte nur nicht anfangen, über irgendetwas zu intensiv nachzudenken, besonders nicht über den gestrigen Tag…

„In Ordnung. Miss Tonks darf bleiben, aber die Männer müssen jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte Madam Pomfrey und hielt Remus und Professor Dumbledore die Tür auf.

Professor Dumbledore schenkte Leah und Madam Pomfrey ein lächeln und verabschiedete sich.

Remus beugte sich zu Leah hinunter.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange dauert, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn bald finden werden."

Leah wusste genau wen er meinte, doch sie konnte Remus nicht ganz glauben. Es dauerte alles einfach schon viel zu lange…

Remus küsste sie auf die Wange und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Raum.

„Nun denn, wollen wir einmal sehen", sagte die Krankenschwester und begann Leah zu untersuchen.

Sie horchte ab, fühlte, tastete und drückte herum.

Leah kam sich vor, wie bei einem Muggelarzt, nur dass dieser sicher nicht allein durch diese Tätigkeiten zufrieden gewesen wäre.

Madam Pomfrey schienen sie jedoch alles zu sagen, was sie wissen musste.

„Zwei Rippenbrüche, ein Handgelenkbruch, eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine Anzahl von blauen Flecken und Kratzern, sowie eine aufgebissene Lippe", lautete schließlich ihre Diagnose und sie verschwand in einem der angrenzenden Räume.

Tonks griff nach Leahs Hand und drückte sie.

Das war in Ordnung, überlegte Leah. Aus einem Todesserangriff mit ein paar Brüchen, blauen Flecken und einer Gehirnerschütterung raus zu kommen, war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Tonks.

Wenn diese nicht gewesen wäre, würde es ihr jetzt vielleicht viel schlechter gehen.

„Danke", flüsterte Leah, doch Tonks schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn der Zabini Junge nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich nie gefunden", sagte sie leise.

Leah starrte sie aus großen Augen an.

Blaise hatte sie gefunden?

Aber hatte Blaise sie nicht hintergangen? Hatte er nicht gewusst, wer sie wirklich war, ohne es ihr zu sagen?

Stopp! Das alles wusste sie überhaupt nicht.

Vielleicht hatte Tonks wieder einmal Recht und Blaise hatte von nichts gewusst?

Leahs Kopf begann zu schmerzen, in ihrem Kopf schwirrte einfach zu viel herum. So konnte doch kein Mensch klar denken…

Madam Pomfrey kam wieder aus ihrem Zimmer zurück und gab Leah eine ziemlich Ekel erregende Medizin.

Nachdem Leah sie mühsam herunter geschluckt hatte, wurde sie auf einen Schlag todmüde.

Noch bevor sie überlegen konnte, ob Schlafmittel in der Medizin gewesen war, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.


	19. Mental Stress

Leah spürte warme Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Wange, die sie zärtlich streichelten.

Sie kuschelte sich näher der Handfläche entgegen.

Es war schön im warmen Bett zu liegen, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

„Hey, Kleines", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme und strich mit dem Daumen weiter über ihre Wange.

Leah weigerte sich noch immer die Augen zu öffnen.

Dann hätte sie nämlich über all das Nachdenken müssen, was passiert war. Was sie erfahren hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist", murmelte er, hörte aber nicht auf sie zu streicheln.

Sie hätte Ewigkeiten hier liegen können, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht ging.

Sie musste mit Blaise reden.

Und mit Harry.

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

Eine Sekunde dachte sie, irgendetwas wirklich Schlimmes wäre passiert.

Sie hatte Blaise noch nie so ernst und besorgt gesehen.

„Ist alles okay, Blaise", fragte sie und zog die Stirn in Falten. Schon wieder breiteten sich Kopfschmerzen in ihrem Kopf aus.

„Geht es dir gut", fragte er zurück und blickte sie aus ernsten Augen an.

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln.

Es war überhaupt nichts passiert. Es ging um sie. Er… tatsächlich, er schien sich Sorgen um sie zu machen!

„Wegen dir geht's mir bald wieder gut. Danke", sagte Leah und blickte dabei ebenfalls in seine Augen.

Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich beide unverwandt an, dann hielt es Blaise anscheinend nicht mehr aus.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und drückte sie an sich.

Hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Leah lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

Genau wie Tonks gesagt hatte, es war alles gut geworden.

Blaise konnte einfach von nichts gewusst haben.

Dann hätte er sie doch niemals gerettet!

Wenn Leah nur daran dachte, was geschehen wäre, wenn Blaise sie nicht gefunden hätte, wurde ihr ganz schlecht…

Denk nicht darüber nach, schalt sie sich selbst, das bringt doch nichts.

Trotzdem drehten sich ihre Gedanken weiter darum.

Sie sah wieder Bellatrix hämisches Grinsen vor sich, ihr kaltes Lächeln und ihre eisige Stimme, als sie den unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprach.

Erst als Blaise begann ihr über den Rücken zu streicheln, bemerkte Leah, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Dabei hatte sie sich doch selbst versprochen, nicht mehr so emotional zu sein!

Seit dem Tod ihrer Mum hatte sie nicht mehr geweint…

Aber es war so erleichternd endlich einmal los zu lassen…

„Du warst wirklich mutig gestern", flüsterte Blaise in ihr Ohr.

„Von wegen. Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst", gab Leah ehrlich zu und schluckte.

Blaise drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Sie glaubte ein „Ich auch" zu hören, aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Blaise richtete sich wieder auf, sodass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Jetzt lächelte er.

Endlich.

Ohne sein Lächeln war Blaise irgendwie nicht Blaise.

Dabei hatte sie ihn schon einige Male ernst oder auch wütend gesehen.

Eigentlich immer, wenn er mit jemandem aus einem der anderen Häuser zusammen getroffen war…

Leah setzte sich ruckartig auf. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden stärken.

Was war wenn…

Blaise musterte sie erschreckt. „Warum bist du so blas?"

Leah konnte die Frage nicht beantworten.

Plötzlich war ihr unglaublich schwindlig.

„Mir ist gar nicht gut", hauchte sie und nun wurde ihr zum dritten Mal in zwei Tagen schwarz vor Augen.

Als Leah das nächste Mal aufwachte, war sie vollkommen alleine.

Dachte sie zu mindest zuerst.

„Nicht aufsetzen", sagte eine bestimmte Stimme, noch bevor Leah überhaupt irgendeinen Versuch in diese Richtung wagte, schließlich waren die letzten Erinnerungen, was dabei passiert war, noch stark genug.

Madam Pomfrey trat in Leahs Blickfeld und fühlte ihren Puls.

„Du bist Ohnmächtig geworden", erklärte sie und warf Leah einen bedeutenden Blick zu. „Passiert dir das öfter", wollte sie wissen.

Leah wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter. „Ähm nein. Eigentlich nie."

Leah sah sich um.

Wo war Blaise?

War sie so lange Ohnmächtig gewesen?

Als die Krankenschwester Leahs umherschweifenden Blick bemerkte, sagte sie: „Ich hab sie alle rausgeschickt."

„Alle", echote Leah. Vorhin war doch nur Blaise da gewesen?

„Deine Besucher. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter, Ms Granger, Ms Weasley, Mr. Creevey und Ms Tonks, die zusammen mit Mr. Zabini und Mr. Potter wohl am hartnäckigsten war und unbedingt hier bleiben wollte."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte Leah zu, dann begann sie Leah zu untersuchen und das ganze abhören, abhorchen, abfühlen und tasten begann von vorn.

Doch diesmal war Leah mit ihren Gedanken wo anders.

So viele Besucher hatte sie gehabt… unglaublich.

Und Ginny und Hermine waren da gewesen! Sogar Dennis hatte sie besuchen wollen!

Was Blaise wohl dazu gesagt hatte, als er die ganzen Gryffindors gesehen hatte?

Es versetzte ihr einen winzigen Stich, dass keiner der anderen Slytherins gekommen war, um zu sehen wie es ihr ging.

Ist doch egal, dachte sie, Blaise ist hier gewesen- und Harry und die anderen Gryffindors auch. Das war alles was zählte- oder etwa nicht?

Aber Leah wusste, dass noch jemand hätte hier sein sollen… hätte hier sein müssen…

Ihre Mum hätte sich ganz sicher nicht von Madam Pomfrey weg scheuchen lassen, egal was diese gesagt hätte…

Ob ihr Dad auch so gehandelt hätte?

„Gibt es in Ihrer Familie Erbkrankheiten", fragte Madam Pomfrey unvermittelt und trat einen Schritt von Leahs Bett zurück, als wollte sie sie genauer betrachten.

Leah erstarrte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung!

Sie kannte ja weder die Seite ihres Vaters, noch die Verwandtschaft ihrer Mutter richtig.

Ehrlich gesagt wusste sie nicht einmal ihre eigene Blutgruppe.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie schwach.

Warum wollte Madam Pomfrey das überhaupt von ihr wissen?!

„Sie müssen Tonks fragen, denke ich."

Gut Tonks, würde zu mindest mehr oder weniger die eine Hälfte ihrer Familie kennen.

Aber die andere? Auf der Seite ihrer Mutter gab es niemanden mehr. Die Lights waren sozusagen ausgestorben. Bis auf sie natürlich…

„Was ist denn los? Was stimmt denn nicht mit mir", fragte Leah nun, aber Madam Pomfrey sah nicht so aus als wollte sie es ihr sagen.

Die Krankenschwester schien erst zu überlegen, dann lächelte sie aufmunternd.

„Ach, eigentlich gar nichts. Ruhen Sie sich etwas aus. Ich werde Ms Tonks nur nach einer Kleinigkeit fragen", versuchte sie Leah zu beruhigen und ging in eines der angrenzenden Zimmer.

Allarmiert setzte Leah sich schwankend auf.

Eine Kleinigkeit? Erbkrankheiten waren doch keine Kleinigkeit!

Fieberhaft versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, ob ihre Mum jemals irgendetwas erwähnt hatte…

Doch ihr fiel nichts ein.

Ihr fiel nicht einmal ein, was ihre Mutter als letztes zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Das Leben und die Gespräche mit ihrer Mum schienen so schrecklich weit weg zu sein…

Dabei war das alles doch noch keine drei Monate her… Vor drei Monaten hatte ihre Mutter noch gelebt!

Wie konnte sie nur so schnell alles vergessen? So wenig an sie denken?

Schon wieder bemerkte Leah, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden.

Was zum Teufel war los mit ihr?

Sie war doch sonst nicht so…

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis Madam Pomfrey gefolgt von Tonks endlich wieder aus dem Nebenraum hervor kam.

Auf Tonks Gesicht las Leah Besorgnis.

Was hatte das alle zu bedeuten?

Gott, ihr war ein wenig schwindlig gewesen, aber das war doch ganz normal oder etwa nicht? Schließlich war sie gerade erst von einer Todesserin angegriffen worden.

Da konnte doch keiner davon ausgehen, dass sie sofort wieder gesund sein würde!

Tonks setzte sich an Leahs Bett und lächelte sie an, doch irgendwie gelang ihr das nicht, denn Leah erkannte die Angst in ihrem Blick.

Wie eine Zecke sprang sie zu Leah über und erfüllte sie selbst.

Wenn Tonks sich vor etwas fürchtete, dann musste es ernst sein.

Warum sagte nur niemand etwas?

In diesem Augenblick, drehte Madam Pomfrey sich zu ihr um.

Zuvor hatte sie noch die Vorhänge zu Leahs Bett zugezogen, um sie so vor den Blicken der beiden einzigen anderen Anwesenden (zwei Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff, die sich in Kräuterkunde verletzt hatten) zu schützen.

„Was ist denn nun mit mir?" Langsam wurde Leah wirklich ungeduldig.

Konnten ihr die Menschen in ihrem Leben nicht wenigstens ein Mal Rede und Antwort geben? Immer wurde sie im ungewissen gelassen!

Langsam ging ihr das gehörig auf die Nerven.

Sie war schließlich kein Kleinkind.

Verdammt, sie war sogar mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter fertig geworden! Da sollte doch jetzt keiner so eine Welle daraus machen und ihr stattdessen endlich sagen was ihr nun fehlte!

„So genau wissen wir das leider noch nicht, Leah." Endlich sprach Madam Pomfrey. „Anscheinend hast du große Kreislaufprobleme. Aber wir wissen nicht wodurch diese entstanden sein könnten, oder ob ihr Auslöser vielleicht eine andere Krankheit war."

Blinzelnd blickte Leah von der Krankenschwester zu ihrem Vormund.

Wollten sie ihr etwa ernsthaft sagen, dass sie hier zwar in einer Zaubererwelt lebten und alles, sogar bis zur Unsterblichkeit, erreichen konnten, aber mit so einer Kleinigkeit wie Kreislaufproblemen nicht klar kamen?!

Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass deine Mutter oder deine Großmutter eventuell die selben Probleme gehabt haben könnten", sagte Tonks nun und beobachtete Leah aufmerksam.

„Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Mum ist nie umgekippt, wenn ich dabei war. Und Grandma auch nicht, aber als sie zuletzt gesehen habe, war ich vier, also kann ich mich nicht richtig daran erinnern. Kann man denn nichts dagegen tun?" Leah versuchte beherrscht zu bleiben.

Schließlich konnte weder Tonks, noch die Krankenschwester etwas dafür.

„Sollten die Kreislaufprobleme vererbt sein, so ist es schwierig gegen sie anzukämpfen. Erbkrankheiten können nicht ausgelöscht werden. Sie bleiben in deinem Körper. Natürlich, kann man etwas zu deiner Besserung tun. Eines davon ist zum Beispiel den Auslöser für deine Probleme zu finden", erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

Den Auslöser finden… woher sollte sie wissen, woher diese Ohnmachtsanfälle kamen?

„Ich bin vor dem Kampf noch nie Ohnmächtig geworden", sagte Leah.

„Kreislaufprobleme sind nicht nur Ohnmachtsanfälle. Das ist nur der Gipfel des Berges. Sie konzentrieren sich viel mehr auf Müdigkeit, Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, Schweißausbrüche und Schwindelgefühl."

Leah erstarrte.

Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten?

Müdigkeit?

Es kam nicht selten vor, dass sie unglaublich müde war, obwohl sie die ganze Nacht geschlafen hatte- und Probleme beim konzentrieren hatte sie oft. Nicht wenn sie im Unterricht war oder so, eher wenn sie mit ihren Gefühlen überfordert war…

„Treten sie vielleicht unter Stress auf", wollte Leah plötzlich wissen.

Tonks sah sie aus großen Augen ab, aber Madam Pomfrey nickte nur.

„Meist bei seelischem Stress, ja."

Seelischer Stress… Sie stand also unter seelischem Stress. Und deswegen konnte man krank werden? So krank, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor?

„Was… was kann man dagegen tun", flüsterte Leah.

Plötzlich war es ihr fast unangenehm, dass Tonks neben ihr saß und sie noch immer besorgt musterte.

Sie hatte niemandem etwas erzählt…

Niemandem gesagt, wie hin und her gerissen sie sich fühlte. Wie verloren sie eigentlich war und wie einsam sie sich oft vorkam. Wie gerne sie den Menschen vertrauen wollte, und wie oft ihr doch immer bewiesen wurde, dass sie niemandem trauen durfte!

Sie hatte niemandem von den Schikanen, der Slytherin Mädchen oder Dracos Drohungen erzählt.

Keinem gesagt, dass sie ihre Mum so sehr vermisste, dass ihr Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Das sie endlich jemanden haben wollte, der sie liebte und beschützte. Bedingungslos.

Sie hatte auch keinem gesagt, wie viel Angst sie hatte. Das man ihren Vater nicht wieder fand. Das die Todesser und Voldemort ihn zu erst finden könnten. Oder das Lucius Malfoy doch noch kommen könnte, um sie von Tonks weg zu holen…

Sie hatten niemandem etwas gesagt. Niemandem.


	20. And now talk the truth

Erschöpft von dem Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey lehnte Leah sich in ihre Kissen.

Noch immer gingen ihr die Worte der Krankenschwester nicht aus dem Sinn.

Sie war krank.

Krank weil sie zu viel nachdachte und weil sie sich zu viele Sorgen machte… Das war absurd!

Leah konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass so etwas krank machen konnte.

Doch ihr wollten auch die Ohnmachtsanfälle und ihre Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten nicht aus dem Kopf gehen…

Seufzend sah sie auf ihr Nachtischchen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte eine Reihe von verschiedenen Fläschchen auf den Tisch gestellt, denn um Leahs Kreislaufprobleme auf ein Minimum zu beschränken musste sie nicht nur ihre psychischen Probleme los werden, sondern sollte auch eine Menge trinken.

Bisher hatte Leah allerdings keine Ahnung wie sie ersteres anstellen sollte.

Natürlich, sie konnte endlich einmal damit anfangen mit Harry und Blaise zu reden und ihnen vielleicht auch die Situation erklären, aber gegen Draco und die anderen Slytherins konnte sie nichts tun. Genauso wenig wie sie die Rückkehr ihres Vaters beschleunigen oder ihre Mum zurückholen konnte.

„Möchtest du noch was trinken", unterbrach Tonks das Schweigen.

Anscheinend hatte sie Leahs Blick zu dem Tischchen falsch gedeutet.

Leah schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ein lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Tonks, ehrlich."

Tonks seufzte und musterte ihren Schützling besorgt. „Ich glaube dir nicht, Leah. Aber ich muss trotzdem los, das Ministerium verlangt nach mir. Ich werde Harry sagen, dass er auf dich aufpassen soll."

Leah zuckte bei Harrys Namen zusammen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee wäre."

Tonks sah sie fragend an.

„Es würde meine Situation nicht gerade erleichtern, wenn Harry die ganze Zeit um mich herum laufen würde", erklärte Leah zögernd.

Tonks nickte verständnisvoll.

Leah hatte nachdem Madam Pomfrey gegangen war endlich den Mund aufgemacht und ihr erzählt, wie sehr Draco sie unter Druck setzte. Zu erst hatte Tonks sich aufgeregt und war kurz davor gewesen zu Dumbledore zu marschieren, aber Leah hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass das die Situation höchstens verschlimmern würde.

Es hatte ihr gut getan darüber zu reden, trotzdem hatte sie Tonks nicht alles erzählt. Schließlich musste nicht jeder alles wissen, oder?

Über Sirius würde sie mit Harry reden. Ganz bestimmt. Bald.

Tonks beugte sich zu Leah hinüber und umarmte sie fest.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Wenn du mich brauchst oder reden willst, dann genügt nur eine Eule von dir und ich bin da, in Ordnung? Wenn es zu schlimm wird, holen Remus und ich dich einfach ab und du machst etwas Urlaub im Hauptquartier."

Leah nickte benommen. Sie wusste, dass sie Tonks Angebot nicht annehmen würde.

Es gab viel zu viel was sie noch aufholen musste und was es zu lernen gab.

Sie wurde sowieso schon anders als die anderen Schüler behandelt, noch mehr Sonderbehandlungen konnte sie ehrlich nicht gebrauchen.

Leah hatte sich gerade wieder bequem in ihre Kissen zurück fallen lassen, als sie auch schon erneut Besuch bekam.

Sie bekam heute wohl gar nicht mehr ihre Ruhe…

„Leah, wie geht's dir?"

Besorgt stellten sich Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Dennis um Leah herum.

Es war unglaublich lieb von ihnen gemeint, aber Leah fühlte sich einfach nur müde und erschöpft.

Sie wusste nicht woran es lag, aber im Bett zu liegen war irgendwie doch weit aus anstrengender als früh aufzustehen, den ganzen Tag im Unterricht zu sitzen, zu lernen und Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Leute. Ehrlich." Schon wieder log sie. Verdammt, kein Wunder das sie in Slytherin gelandet war…

„Du siehst aber trotzdem sehr blass aus", meinte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Ich bin nur etwas müde", sagte Leah und lächelte. „Aber es ist total lieb, das ihr mich besuchen gekommen seid."

„Wir waren vorhin schon mal hier", erzählte Dennis und lächelte zaghaft.

Leah musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dennis war manchmal so schüchtern, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich kaum getraut mit den Älteren Gryffindors mitzugehen und Ginny oder Colin hatten ihn dazu ermutigen müssen.

Hermine lächelte nun ebenfalls und reichte Leah ein Buch, über das sie sich erst letztens unterhalten hatten.

„Ich dachte dir ist vielleicht langweilig."

Leah bedankte sich und versuchte betont fröhlicher und wacher zu wirken.

Es gab schließlich schon genug Leute die sich um sie sorgten…

Merlin jetzt fing sie schon wieder damit an ihre Gefühle vor anderen zu verbergen… hatte sie nicht gerade erst erfahren, was das alles auslösen konnte?

Trotzdem brachte sie es nicht über sich den anderen von ihren Sorgen zu erzählen.

Die anderen begannen Leah darüber auszuquetschen was passiert war und diesmal erzählte sich auch alles ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

Als sie zum Schluss kam und erzählte, dass Blaise derjenige gewesen war, der sie gefunden hatte, wurden Harry und Rons Gesichtzüge grimmiger.

Die Mädchen und Dennis ließen sich davon allerdings nicht beirren. Anscheinend versuchten sie endlich zu akzeptieren, das Leah nun einmal auch eine Slytherin war und auch Slytherinfreunde hatte… oder zu mindestens einen.

Vielleicht wollten sie sich mit Leah aber auch einfach keine weitere Diskussion liefern, da sie ja noch immer im Krankenflügel lag und wie Hermine schließlich verkündete, bestimmt noch etwas Ruhe bräuchte.

Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Dennis verabschiedeten sich mit dem versprechen bald wieder zu kommen und ihr auch ihre Hausaufgaben zu bringen. Nur Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren gingen die anderen und ließen Leah mit ihm allein.

Bisher hatte der schwarzhaarige noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, was Leah ziemlich beunruhigte.

Schweigend setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete sie einige Zeit.

Sie traute sich nicht das schweigen zu durchbrechen, denn es war klar, dass er über irgendetwas Wichtiges nachzudenken schien.

Schließlich seufzte Harry. „Wir müssen reden."

„Gibt's was neues wegen Ginny", fragte Leah und tat so als gäbe es nichts wichtigeres, als sein Liebesleben.

Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Du weist es und ich weiß es", sagte er leise. „Warum gibst du es nicht einfach zu?"

„Was denn überhaupt?" Noch immer versuchte Leah das Gespräch hinauszuzögern, aber anscheinend war der Augenblick der Wahrheit früher gekommen als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Zu mindest konnte sie von hier aus nicht fliehen und musste sich so endlich dem Gespräch stellen…

„Du hast vorhin gelogen." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. „Und du lügst oft. Du bist gut darin, aber gerade vorhin konnte man es dir ansehen."

Leah schwieg.

Natürlich hatte Harry Recht, aber das machte das ganze auch nicht unbedingt einfacher…

„Du hast gelogen was deine Herkunft, deine Schulbildung, deinen Gesundheitsstand und was weiß ich nicht noch alles angeht. Gibt es überhaupt etwas was ich über dich weiß, was nicht gelogen ist?"

Harry klang wütend.

Irgendwie musste er sich das alles selbst zusammen gereimt haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit den anderen darüber gesprochen und so Puzzleteil für Puzzleteil zusammengesetzt.

Kurz schloss Leah die Augen. Das musste jetzt sein. Sie wusste es ganz genau.

Nur einmal in ihrem verdammten Leben musste sie jemandem blind vertrauen und hoffen, dass er ihr genauso vertraute, ihr glauben schenkte und sie verstand. Verstand warum sie ihn und alle anderen belogen hatte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder.

Am besten war es mit der Wahrheit zu beginnen.

„Ich heiße Leah Light. Ich bin wirklich mit Tonks verwandt und meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits sind Muggel. Außerdem ist Blaise tatsächlich der einzige Freund den ich unter den Syltherins habe, was du bestätigen kannst, da nur er hier war, um mich zu besuchen."

Verunsichert blickte sie zu Harry auf, doch dessen Gesicht schien ausdruckslos.

Zögernd fuhr sie fort: „Meine Mum ist in den Sommerferien gestorben. Sie hieß Amy Light. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben allein mit ihr verbracht- auf der Flucht vor den Todessern."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Du warst also wirklich nie in Durmstrang?"

Anscheinend war er sich mit dieser These nicht sicher gewesen.

„Ich war noch überhaupt nie auf irgendeiner Schule", gab Leah zu. „Mum und ich mussten andauernd umziehen, um nicht von den Todessern gefunden zu werden, daher hat sie mich teilweise selbst unterrichtet. Anderes hat mir Tonks im Sommer beigebracht oder ich hab es aus Büchern gelernt."

„Aber warum? Was wollten die Todesser von euch?"

„Es ist wegen meinem Vater." Leahs Stimme war fast nur noch ein Hauch.

Wie sollte sie Harry bloß sagen, dass ihr Vater sein Pate war?

„Wer ist dein Vater?"

Da war sie. Die Frage, die Leah ihr ganzes Leben verabscheut hatte- und die sie nun endlich beantworten konnte.

Ganz kurz wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrem Nachttisch.

Zwischen den ganzen Flaschen lag ein Bild. Zwar war es umgedreht, doch Leah wusste ganz genau was darauf zu sehen war.

Ihre Eltern die sich im Arm hielten und in die Kamera winkten.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick.

„Nicht", flüsterte Leah, doch Harry war zu schnell.

Schon hatte er nach dem Foto gegriffen und es umgedreht.

Ein Keuchen entwich aus seinem Mund.

„Das… das ist…", seine Stimme brach und er starrte Leah einfach nur an, das Foto fest in seinem Griff.

„Meine Eltern", bestätigte Leah und versuchte ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, doch irgendwie wollte es ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

„Ich hab es erst in den Ferien erfahren. Mum hat nie von ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte Angst, dass die Blacks uns finden würden und mich ihr wegnehmen würden."

„Sie haben deine Mutter getötet." Wieder klang es mehr nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage.

„Ich war nicht Zuhause und…" Wieder war da das heiße brennen in ihren Augen, wie immer wenn sie an diesen Tag zurück dachte. „Und als ich wieder kam…" Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Es ging einfach nicht…

„Als du nach Hause kamst, war sie tot", vervollständigte Harry den Satz für sie.

Leah nickte dankbar.

„Ja. Kurze Zeit später fand mich Professor Dumbledore. Ich weiß nicht, wie er davon erfahren hat, aber er kam und gab mir einen Brief von meiner Mum, den sie schon vor Urzeiten für mich geschrieben hat. Darin stand das mein Vater Sirius Black ist."

Harry zuckte zusammen, doch Leah fuhr unbeirrt fort und erzählte ihm von dem Brief, von dem was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, von ihren Treffen mit Lucius Malfoy, vom sprechenden Hut und davon, wie sie schließlich bei Tonks gelandet war.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte war ihr Mund vom vielen Sprechen richtig trocken und sie lächelte Harry dankbar an, als dieser ihr etwas zu trinken reichte.

„Also bist du Sirius Tochter", murmelte er nach einer Weile. Er klang immer noch ungläubig.

Leah nickte.

„Und er weiß nichts von dir."

„Ich denke nicht."

Wieder schwiegen sie beide.

Wieder war es Harry der das Schweigen unterbrach.

„Merlin, wenn er das wüsste! Er würde sofort alle viere ausfahren und so schnell es geht hier her kommen." Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry grinsen.

„Alle viere ausfahren", fragte Leah verwirrt.

„Sirius ist ein Animagus", erklärte Harry der verwirrten Leah. „Er kann sich in einen Hund verwandeln. Lange Geschichte die mit Remus, Peter Pettigrew und", er zögerte ganz kurz, „unseren Vätern zu tun hat. Sie haben sich früher die Rumtreiber genannt und allerlei Zeug angestellt. Noch schlimmer als die Legenden, die du über die Weasley Brüder gehört haben wirst."

Leah musste nun auch grinsen. Es war lustig sich vorzustellen, wie ihr Vater wohl in seiner Schulzeit gewesen war.

Doch etwas lag ihr noch immer auf dem Herzen.

„Es ist also in Ordnung für dich? Ich meine, dass ich Sirius Kind bin? Du findest es nicht schlimm?"

Harry starrte sie an.

„Schlimm? Leah, dass ist doch großartig. Jetzt hab ich sozusagen eine Cousine- oder Schwester. Wie man es sieht, denn für mich ist Sirius auch so etwas wie mein Vater." Er grinste. „Familienzuwachs ist immer toll!"

„Und du wirst es auch den andern nicht sagen", fragte sie nervös.

„Versprochen. Solange du es nicht willst, wird nichts und niemand je davon erfahren."

Erleichtert lächelte Leah Harry an.

„Dann bin ich jetzt auf die Rumtreibergeschichten gespannt!"

Sie lehnte sich zurück in ihre Kissen und Harry begann grinsend zu erzählen.


	21. Thinking about

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was sie für einen Ärger gekriegt haben", erzählte Harry ausgelassen. „Aber rausgeflogen sind sie nie. Ich denke, das lag an Remus, er hat sie immer vor dem schlimmsten zurück gehalten."

Harry grinste Leah an und sie grinste zurück.

Harry konnte wirklich gut erzählen und die Geschichten über die Jugend ihres Vaters waren einfach zu lustig.

Trotzdem hatte sie noch immer eine Frage, die sie nur zu gern beantwortet hätte.

„Weißt du… weißt du, wie meine Eltern sich kennen gelernt haben?"

Sie erwartete keine Antwort, woher sollte Harry das auch wissen?

Harry schwieg kurz. Sein Blick wurde wieder ernst.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht mal richtig, wie meine Eltern sich kennen gelernt haben", sagte er leise.

Irgendwie wirkte er traurig.

Zögernd griff Leah nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

Harry sah auf.

Zaghaft lächelte Leah ihn an.

Sie waren doch jetzt eine Familie- und eine Familie musste zusammen halten!

In diesem Moment ging die Krankenhaustür auf.

Leah blickte auf, ihre Hand lag noch immer in Harrys.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber in dem Augenblick in dem Blaise eintrat, zog sie ihre Hand instinktiv zurück.

Blaise blieb kurz an der Tür stehen, anscheinend war er unsicher ob er sich tatsächlich mit Harry in einem Raum aufhalten wollte, aber seine Sorge um Leah überwog und er trat an ihr Bett heran.

„Hi", murmelte Leah.

Die angriffslustigen Blicke die von Harry zu Blaise schossen machten sie nervös.

Doch Blaise sah Leah nur ruhig an.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Nach einer kurzen Weile nickte Blaise ihr zu, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder.

Verwirrt starrte Harry Leah an, die Blaise hinterher sah.

„Was war denn das", wollte er wissen.

„Er wollte nur wissen ob es mir gut geht."

Leah wurde rot und wandte sich wieder zu Harry.

Sie hatte Blaise genau verstanden.

Sie wusste, hätte er auch nur ein Wort gesagt, hätte er seine Abneigung gegenüber Harry nicht vergerben können. Für sie hatte er versucht sich dagegen zu wehren. Für sie war er trotz Harry in das Krankenzimmer gekommen. Um sie zu sehen.

Leahs Wangen färbten sich noch ein wenig röter.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was läuft denn da zwischen dir und dem Slytherin?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam scharf.

Leah blickte ihn verärgert an.

Warum mussten diese Jungen nur immer noch diesem Kinderkram hinter her hängen?

Die Vorurteile zwischen den Häusern waren wie Abgründe. Einfach unüberwindbar…

„Blaise ist einfach nur nett zu mir!"

Eine Sekunde lang, glaubte Leah Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch er schien sich eines besseren zu besinnen.

„Sei vorsichtig." War schließlich das einzige was er knirschend hervor brachte.

Schon wieder.

Auch Tonks hatte sie ermahnt auf sich aufzupassen…

Leah musste sich eingestehen, dass es bald kaum noch ein entrinnen geben würde.

Sie würde mit Blaise reden müssen.

Nur woher sollte sie wissen ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagen würde?

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey und schimpfte mit Harry, dass er schon viel zu lange hier wäre und Leah sich nicht ausruhen ließe.

Seufzend verabschiedete sich Harry also, verschwand jedoch nicht ohne Leah noch einmal zuzulächeln.

Es dauerte noch fast eine Woche bis Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore Leah erlaubten den Krankenflügel wieder zu verlassen.

Ihre Verletzungen waren komplett verheilt und nur eine einzige kleine, feine Narbe an ihrem Handgelenk war von dem Bruch zurück geblieben.

Sowohl Harry, als auch Blaise hatten sie jeden Tag im Krankenflügel besucht, doch Leah war nicht ein Mal dazu gekommen, richtig mit Blaise zu reden.

Immer waren entweder zu viele andere Leute im Krankenflügel gewesen oder Madam Pomfrey war wieder einmal besorgt um sie herum gelaufen und hatte jeden verscheuchte, der Leah auch nur in irgendeiner Weise aufregen könnte.

Zu mindest erfuhr sie in dieser Zeit eine Menge über ihren Dad.

Harry schien wie aufgetaut- und es tat ihm sichtlich gut endlich einmal frei reden zu können.

Er erzählte Leah von seinen früheren Plänen zu Sirius zu ziehen, von ihren gemeinsamen Gesprächen und viele, viele Rumtreiber Geschichten, die Leah jedes Mal wieder köstlich fand.

Im Gegenzug dazu zeigte Leah Harry das Fotoalbum von Tonks und erzählte ihm, wie es war eine Mutter zu haben, wenn auch eine wirklich überfürsorgliche.

Nur das Thema Blaise, davon ließen sie beide die Finger.

Es war nur zu klar erkennbar, dass sich der Gryffindor und der Syltherin niemals einig werden würden und nur ihre gemeinsame Zuneigung zu Leah hielt sie davon ab, sich gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Leah war froh, als sie wieder aus dem Krankenflügel heraus war, denn sie hatte nicht nur eine Menge verpasst, sondern auch ihre anderen Freunde und den Unterricht vermisst. Was sie allerdings ganz und gar nicht vermisst hatte, war Draco Malfoy, der sie, sobald sie auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Krankenflügel gesetzt hatte, geradezu verfolgte.

Ihm war anscheinend aufgefallen, dass sie ziemlich häufig Besuch von einigen Gryffindors bekommen hatte und das passte ihm gar nicht in den Kram.

Seltsamerweise sprach er sie nicht darauf an, sondern begnügte sich damit sie finster anzustarren und hinter ihr her zu laufen.

Sie hatte keinen freien Abend mehr, denn sobald seine Unterrichtstunden vorbei waren saß er in ihrer Nähe oder schickte zu mindest Vincent oder Gregory alle zehn Minuten „unauffällig" (was man bei diesen beiden Riesen eben unauffällig nennen konnte) vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Leah verstand das ganze nicht. Er redete kein Wort mit ihr, ignorierte sie eigentlich vollkommen, aber trotzdem war er immer da.

Als wollte er seine Drohung, sie im Auge zu behalten, nun nur noch ernster nehmen.

Aber warum?

Seinen Vater hatte es bestimmt amüsiert, als er gehört hatte, was Bellatrix getan hatte…

Für Leah war es also ein Lichtblick, als Professor Slughorn sie eines Nachmittages zur Seite nahm und sie zu seiner Halloweenparty einlud.

Sie wusste, dass er niemals Draco einladen würde und auch Vincent, Gregory und Pansy gehörten nicht zu dem so genannten „Slug-Club".

Dafür aber Harry, Hermine, Ginny- und Blaise.

Fast konnte Leah es nicht fassen. Halloween stand an!

Sie war also erst seit knapp zwei Monaten auf Hogwarts. Dabei kam es ihr, wie eine Ewigkeit vor! Was nicht alles in der Zwischenzeit passiert war…

Und noch immer war ihr Vater nicht aufzufinden…

Durch Harry allerdings hatte sie neuen Mut gefunden.

Er machte Sirius das erste Mal für sie richtig lebendig. Lebendiger als alle Fotographien und alle Vorstellungskraft der Welt es je vermocht hätten.

Leah fand den Gedanken schön einen Abend allein mit ihren Gryffindorfreunden und Blaise verbringen zu können- auch wenn diese immer noch nicht miteinander redeten…

Seufzend dachte sie daran, dass es der perfekte Abend sein würde, um endlich in Ruhe mit Blaise sprechen zu können… es wurde Zeit.

Sie wusste das genau.

Sie hatte doch Tonks versprochen sich zu bessern… sie durfte nicht wieder alles in sich hineinfressen…

Allein Draco machte sie schon wieder schrecklich nervös.

Was wenn er eines ihrer Gespräche mit Harry mitbekommen hatte? Sie hatten zwischenzeitlich so seelig darüber gequatscht, wie es sein würde, wenn Sirius wieder da wäre und sie beide bei ihm einziehen könnten…

Madam Pomfrey bestellte Leah alle drei Tage zu einer Art Check-Up und jedes Mal schimpfte sie über Leahs Bluthochdruckwerte und ihren Vitaminmangel.

Sie selbst merkte es ja auch… In manchen Unterrichtsstunden musste Dennis sie regelrecht zwingen mit zu schreiben und sich ab und an zu melden, um ihre Note zu halten.

Sie durfte nicht schlechter werden. Sowieso wäre es ihr fast lieber gewesen, wenn sie endlich in ihre richtige Alterstufe springen dürfte.

Da wäre sie zwar dann nicht mehr mit Dennis in einem Jahrgang, dafür aber mit Ginny- und sie könnte endlich den Schlafsaal wechseln.

Nicht das sie glaubte die Slytherin Mädchen aus der fünften wären besser als die aus der vierten, aber zu mindest vielleicht weniger schlimm…

Ihr Entschluss stand also fest.

Nächsten Samstag, auf Professor Slughorns Halloweenparty, würde sie Blaise endlich zur Rede stellen.

Und sie betete dafür, dass sie sich lächerlich machen würde. Das er mit seinen lachenden Augen alles abstreiten, sie für verrückt erklären würde und dann alles wieder gut wäre…

Sie betete, ja.

Aber tief in ihrem Herzen glaubte sie nicht daran.


	22. Halloween

Am Morgen von Halloween erwachte Leah mit einem wild schlagenden Herzen.

Gerade eben hatte sie davon geträumt, dass ein Vampir, der Blaise erschreckend ähnlich gesehen hatte, sie nach einem Flug über London aus einer Höhe von hundert Metern hatte fallen gelassen- und das nur, weil sie ihm zugerufen hatte, ob er seine Eltern mögen würde…

Langsam wurde es ihr echt zu bunt!

Heute Abend würde sie alles erfahren, was wichtig war, dass versprach sie sich selbst.

Blaise würde ihr nicht ohne ein Paar guten Antworten davon kommen!

Noch immer etwas verschlafen stand sie auf und tapste leise ins Badezimmer, um die anderen Mädchen nicht zu wecken.

Nach einer kurzen und kalten Dusche, die ihre Lebensgeister zurückholte, zog sie sich an und wollte gerade aus dem Bad heraus treten, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, als sie hörte, dass die anderen wach waren.

„Heute Abend trifft sich wieder dieser ‚Slug-Klub'", sagte Louise verächtlich.

„Habt ihr das gehört? SIE ist eingeladen", flüsterte Marilyn und lachte zynisch.

„Was will sie überhaupt da? Bildet sich wahrscheinlich ein, sie könnte mal irgendwo dazu gehören."

„Slughorn hat sogar diese Gryffindorweiber Granger und Weasley eingeladen, dabei soll er doch mal Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewesen sein." Das war eindeutig wieder Louise.

„Er hat sich doch total von Slytherin abgewandt", plapperte Ariane. „Er bevorzugt nur die anderen Häuser! Ich glaube nicht, dass überhaupt ein einziger Slytherin eingeladen ist."

„Außer IHR natürlich", gab Marilyn zu bedenken.

„Ach sie zählt doch gar nicht", meinte Ariane gehässig. „Aber ich glaube, Blaise geht doch auch hin, oder Anna?"

„Ja, Blaise ist eingeladen", kam es seufzend von Anna.

Sie bekannte sich tatsächlich nicht gerne zu ihrem etwas abgedrehten, älteren Cousin.

„Dein Cousin", quietschte Marilyn verzückt. „Er ist ehrlich süß, weißt du? Und er sieht so gut aus!"

„Hat er alles von seiner Mum, meiner Tante", murmelte Anna, die sich nicht wirklich für das Gespräch zu interessieren schien.

„Nur dumm, dass er andauernd mit dem Halbblut abhängt! Das ist doch nicht normal", meinte Louise jetzt.

„Er muss sich eben um sie kümmern, hat Dumbledore so verlangt, weil er ja dieses Jahr Vertrauensschüler ist", erklärte Anna.

Für sie war damit das Gespräch endgültig beendet, denn mit einem Türenschlagen verließ sie den Schlafsaal in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Manchmal ist sie komisch", kam es leise von Ariane.

„Na ja, niemand kann etwas für seine Familie, oder? Sie ist nun mal mit ihm Verwandt, da kann sie ja auch nichts machen. Blutsverwandte sollte man besser verteidigen, das schadet sonst nur dem Familienruf", gab Louise altklug von sich.

„Also ich wäre gerne mit ihm verwandt." Marilyn kicherte dämlich und Ariane fiel mit ein.

So lachend machten sich die drei auf den Weg runter zum Frühstück.

Wie erstarrt stand Leah da und wartete bis die Stimmen verklangen und sie aus dem Badezimmer heraus treten konnte.

Nicht einmal ihren Namen konnten diese Weiber aussprechen und sogar Anna war so hinterhältig gewesen- aber nein, schalt sie sich im selben Augenblick.

Was hätte Anna sonst tun sollen? Sie musste sich gut stellen mit diesen Weibern, schließlich gab es in Slytherin fast nichts Wichtigeres als die Familienehre…

Und hatte Blaise nicht auch gesagt, dass Anna Probleme mit ihren Eltern hatte? Da war es wohl erst Recht wichtig, schön brav zu sein und dem 01815 Standard zu entsprechen.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Leah auch hätte in dieser Welt aufwachsen müssen?

Oder wenn die Mädchen gewusst hätten, dass man Leahs Stammbaum zu mindest väterlicherseits die letzten 700 Jahre zurückverfolgen konnte?

Wenn ihr Nachnahme Black gewesen wäre, hätte man sie dann anders aufgenommen?

Wahrscheinlich wäre es wohl darauf angekommen, ob sie gesagt hätte, dass ihr Vater Sirius war, der Verrätersohn der Blacks.

Seufzend machte Leah sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Ihr war der Appetit gründlich vergangen- und Lust gerade jetzt auf Blaise zu treffen, hatte sie auch nicht.

-

Neugierig betrat Leah Professor Slughorns Büro.

War das schon immer so groß gewesen?

Die Hauselfen hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, alles war in orange und schwarz dekoriert und schaurige Musik erklang von irgendwoher. Winzige Fledermäuse flogen durch den Raum und in einer Ecke hatten sich die Hausgeister versammelt und diskutierten ausgesprochen hitzig.

Als Leah die schon anwesenden Gäste sah, musste sie sich einen Lachkrampf verkneifen.

Professor Slughorn selbst hatte sich als übergroße und dickbäuchige Fledermaus verkleidet. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einen Vampir darstellen, aber irgendwie war es ihm nicht richtig gelungen…

Aufmerksam betrachtete Leah nun die anderen Schüler die schon da waren. Einige Jungen, die Leah nicht kannte waren als Zombies verkleidet, Ginny ging als Kürbis, das ganze biss sich wunderbar mit ihrem roten Haar, Hermine verkörperte die Muggelvorstellung von Hexen mit einer Warze auf der langen Nase, widerspenstigen Haaren und dem Reisigbesen in der Hand- und Harry…

Suchend sah sie sich um.

Neben Ginny stand zwar ein Hochgewachsener Junge, aber das war definitiv nicht Harry!

„Michael Corner, ihr Exfreund. Schätze, er will wieder was von ihr", murmelte es direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

Erschreckt sprang Leah einen Schritt zurück.

Harry, bleich wie ein Gespenst, grinste matt.

Endlich realisierte Leah was er da eben gesagt hatte.

„Du meinst Ginny und dieser-"

Harrys nicken ließ sie verstummen.

Mitfühlend sah sie ihn an.

Das musste wirklich hart für ihn sein.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?

Gerade wollte Leah etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, als Professor Slughorn neben ihnen auftaucht.

„Miss Light! Wundervoll sehen sie aus", rief er und betrachtete Leahs schwarzes, langes Kleid und den schwarzen, durchsichtigen Umhang den sie darüber trug.

Sie hatte sich nicht unbedingt als irgendetwas verkleiden wollen, aber anscheinend war es auch so in Ordnung, schließlich hatte auch nie jemand gesagt, dass Verkleidung Pflicht wäre.

„Und sie Mr. Potter, Inferi, richtig", fragte Professor Slughorn den bleichen Harry, der ihn nur verwirrt ansah.

Harry hatte sich eigentlich ebenso wenig verkleidet, wie Leah, doch Slughorn musste seine bleiche Gesichtsfarbe falsch gedeutet haben.

„Wirklich wundervoll! Haben sie meine Verkleidung erkannt?" Der Lehrer drehte sich strahlend einmal um die eigene Achse.

Innerlich verdrehte Leah die Augen. Dieser Mann war einfach viel zu sehr von sich eingenommen…

„Graf Dracula, oder Professor", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Harry.

Die beiden drehten sich um und Professor Slughorn lies ein betont fröhliches: „Richtig geraten, Mr. McLaggen", erklingen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Leah erinnerte sich daran, dass er erwähnt hatte, wie nervig dieser Junge sei.

„Haben sie die Karte meines Onkels gekriegt, Sir? Er und der Zaubereiminister waren ganz angetan von der Idee, sie mal wieder zu treffen", plapperte der Siebtklässler Cormac McLaggen munter und spannte Slughorn komplett in sein Gespräch ein.

„Gott, ich hasse diesen Typen", murmelte Harry und er und Leah entfernten sich rasch einige Schritte von der übergewichtigen Fledermaus und der Schleimspur die um ihn rum hing.

„Er wollte Hüter werden, weißt du? Aber zum Glück hat Ron die Testspiele gewonnen- und nicht er…"

Düster starrte Harry vor sich hin.

Verwundert musterte Leah ihn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Harry", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich mag Halloween nicht besonders." Seine Stimme verriet, dass das noch ziemlich untertrieben war.

„Warum nicht", wollte Leah wissen.

„Es ist der Todestag meiner Eltern."

Leah starrte ihn erschreckt an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst.

„Oh Harry", flüsterte sie. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Und warum gehst du heute auf eine Party?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich diesen Tag nicht schon öfter erlebt", sagte er bitter.

Mit großen Augen blickte Leah ihn an.

„Ich möchte ehrlich nicht weiter darüber redeten", murmelte Harry und wandte sich genau in dem Moment um, in dem Hermine, Ginny und ein pummeliger, etwas tollpatschig wirkender Junge auf sie zutraten.

Anscheinend hatte Ginny Michael abgehängt.

„Hey Leah! Kennst du schon Neville Longbottom? Er ist in unserem Jahrgang", stellte Hermine den pummeligen Jungen vor.

Leah lächelte Neville freundlich zu. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber irgendwo am Rande hatte sie den Namen Longbottom schon einmal gehört. Sie würde Harry oder Tonks später fragen müssen.

„Als was gehst du", wollte Ginny grinsend wissen und ihr Kürbiskostüm wackelte bei jedem Wort auf und ab.

„Sicherlich stellst du einen der berühmten Qibbelbibbels dar. Sie sind wirklich furcht erregend. Eine tolle Idee zu Saint Koboldsday, dass ist nämlich der eigentliche Name für Halloween, da die Kobolde damals-"

„Hi Luna!" Wurde das verträumt wirkende Mädchen von Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Neville seufzend unterbrochen.

„Das ist Luna Lovegood, sie geht in meinen Jahrgang und ist in Ravenclaw", erklärte Ginny.

„Hi, ich bin Leah."

Luna beachtete Leah jedoch gar nicht, sondern begann Neville in ein Gespräch über Kronkorken und ihre geheimen Funktionen zu verwickeln, bzw. sie erzählte es und Neville tat so als würde er ihr aufmerksam zuhören.

Ehrlich, Harry hatte irgendwie lustige Freunde, dachte Leah bei sich, lächelte aber nach außen hin nur freundlich.

Die Party lief schon eine Weile und Leah stand lässig neben den Gryffindors und Luna und nippte ab und an an ihrem Butterbier.

Wo blieb nur Blaise?

Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er kommen würde, oder?

Hatte sie ihn überhaupt gefragt?

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihn wirklich selten gesehen…

Da!

Gerade hatte sie ihn am anderen Ende des Raumes entdeckt, belagert von der Fledermaus.

Leah entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und steuerte direkt auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu.

Tief durchatmen, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, aber die Nervosität blieb.

„Hey Blaise." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Verdammt!

Blaise sah sie kaum an, sein Blick war ernst, das übliche Lächeln fehlte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht!

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich glaube, ich hole mir etwas von ihrer köstlichen Bowle." Seine Stimme klang kalt, so unerreichbar kühl…

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht!

Blaise ging an ihr vorbei, so schnell, dass sie es kaum merkte.

Rasch holte Leah ihn wieder ein und versuchte an seiner Seite zu bleiben.

Er ging nicht zu dem Tisch mit der Bowle, wie er es Slughorn gesagt hatte, sondern verschwand durch einen Wandvorhang nach draußen.

Schnell folgte Leah ihm und fand sich gleich in einem ihr unbekannten Korridor wieder.

‚Sei mutig, Leah, wenigstens einmal!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie wieder mit Blaise Schritt fand.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Wir müssen reden, Blaise."

Gott das klang, als wären sie ein altes Ehepaar…

Er blieb abrupt stehen.

„Wirklich, Blaise. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Und ich will endlich wissen, woher du so viel über mich weißt! Ich-"

„Sei Still", zischte er.

Leah sah ihn erschrocken an. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr geredet.

„Sag kein Wort mehr, hörst du! Alles was du sagst, ist gefährlich. Alles was du mir anvertraust, kann dich dein Leben kosten."

Sie erstarrte.

„Du hast es also gewusst", hauchte sie. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Und ich hab dir vertraut, verdammt!"

Blaise sah sie eine Sekunde lang schmerzvoll an, dann wandte er den Blick ab.

Leah war den Tränen nahe.

„Du hast mich benutzt! Die ganze Zeit über! Wie konntest du nur?"

Die Frage war ernst gemeint und in einem leisen, verzweifelten Tonfall gestellt, doch Blaise schaffte es nicht einmal ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Stattdessen wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Gewirr der Korridore.

Leah ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, nicht merkend, dass ihr die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen flossen…


	23. Tears

Tonks hatte also richtig gelegen…

Leah weinte, schluchzte fast.

Blaise wusste, dass sie eine Black war. Und er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er, sobald sie etwas sagen würde, es seinen Eltern, den Todessern, erzählen würde.

Aber warum?

Warum hatte er gesagt, sie solle still sein?

Warum hatte er sie nicht weiter ausgequetscht?

Warum war er schon vorher so ernst und kalt gewesen?

Was war nur passiert?!

Er konnte unmöglich gewusst haben, dass sie gerade heute mit ihm darüber reden wollte.

Und ihre Antworten hatte sie eigentlich noch immer nicht bekommen…

Es war alles so schnell gegangen…

Zitternd schlang Leah ihre Arme um ihren Körper und zog die Knie näher zu sich heran.

Die Kerker waren einfach viel zu kalt…

Vielleicht hätte sie ihn fragen sollen, was genau er mit seinem Satz „Alles was du sagst, ist gefährlich. Alles was du mir anvertraust, kann dich dein Leben kosten" gemeint hatte…

Sie hätte ihn weiter sprechen lassen und ihn nicht sofort beschuldigen sollen…

Er hatte dem ja schließlich auch nicht zugestimmt, erinnerte sie sich.

Aber er hatte es auch nicht abgestritten!

Die Tränen rannen ihr weiter die Wangen hinunter und tropften auf ihr Kleid und ihre Schultern.

Und sein Blick… dieser schmerzvolle Blick wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Sobald sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie nur wieder seine schmerzverzerrten Augen vor sich…

Nur einen Augenblick lang hatte sie sie gesehen, aber es war wie ein Einblick in seine Seele gewesen.

Und wenn es ihm Leid tat?

Leah schluckte.

Wie oft hatte sie gelogen, um ihre Freunde zu schützen?

Wie oft hatte sie ihre Gefühle versteckt, um die anderen nicht in Gefahr zu bringen?

Aber er hätte doch offen mit ihr reden können…

Woher, verdammt, kam nur dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel seinerseits?!

Er war immer so nett zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihr alles von den Augen abgelesen, sich um sie gekümmert, sie beschützt, sie zum lachen gebracht. Es hatte so unglaublich gut getan mit ihm zusammen zu sein!

Und jetzt? Ganz plötzlich war er kalt und abweisend… und das auch noch bevor sie überhaupt ansatzweise gezeigt hatte, dass sie beide reden mussten.

Was war nur passiert?

Immer wieder diese Frage, die Leah sich nicht beantworten konnte.

Sie konnte sich sein Verhalten einfach nicht erklären.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand.

Die Kühle war fast beruhigend. Sie merkte, wie müde sie war…

Sie hatte heute kaum etwas gegessen, da sie beim Essen nicht auf Blaise hatte treffen wollen, und so viel getrunken, wie Madam Pomfrey es verlangt hatte, hatte sie in den letzten Tagen auch nicht.

Sonst war es immer Blaise der neben ihr saß und sie aufmunternd daran erinnerte, dass sie mehr Gemüse essen und mehr Wasser trinken musste.

Er war es, der ihr noch spätnachts bei den Hausaufgaben half, sie abfragte und sie schließlich immer gespielt drohend ins Bett schickte.

Verstohlen wischte Leah sich über die Augen, aber das machte das Ganze nur schlimmer.

Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören und mittlerweile fühlten sich ihre Augen ganz schön geschwollen an.

Sie konnte so unmöglich zurück auf Slughorns Party.

Aber das wollte sie auch gar nicht.

Was wenn Blaise dahin zurückgekehrt war?

Obwohl sie das kaum glaubte, war es ja trotzdem möglich.

Schließlich musste ja der Schein gewahrt werden, schoss es ihr verächtlich durch den Kopf.

Sie wäre jetzt gern auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen, da oben fühlte man sich immer gleich etwas freier, aber zum einen glaubte sie nicht, dass sie den Aufstieg im Moment schaffen würde und zum anderen wusste sie nicht, ob Blaise vielleicht da oben war…

Es schien ihr, als wären es Stunden, in denen sie einfach nur so da saß, nachdachte oder auch versuchte gerade nicht über das eben Geschehene zu grübeln.

Niemand kam, um sie zu stören, anscheinend war der Korridor ziemlich abgeschieden…

Vor Kälte und Erschöpfung zitternd stand sie schließlich auf.

Ganz kurz wurde ihr schwindelig und sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen.

Sie hätte wirklich mehr trinken sollen.

Langsam folgte sie gedankenverloren dem Korridor. Irgendwann würde sie schon wieder irgendwo ankommen, wo sie sich auskannte.

Leah war noch nicht lange vor sich hin gestolpert (denn so konnte man eher beschreiben was sie tat), als sie um eine Ecke bog und gegen etwas prallte.

Oder eher gegen jemanden.

Erschrocken wäre sie fast hingeflogen, doch starke Arme hielten sie fest.

Leah sah auf, doch in der Dunkelheit war kaum etwas zu erkennen.

Wo war nur ihr Zauberstab?

Sie hätte Lumos verwenden sollen, auch wenn das bedeutet hätte, sich evtl. von Filch oder Mrs. Norris erwischen zu lassen.

Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch ihr Gegenüber hielt sie weiterhin fest.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst die Dummheiten lassen! Und, dass Zabini kein guter Umgang ist, auch", grummelte es.

„Draco", entschlüpfte es Leah zutiefst erschrocken.

Verdammt! Von aller Welt, die sie mitten in der Nacht in einem dunklen Korridor treffen konnte, traf sie natürlich ausgerechnet auf Draco Malfoy!

So was konnte auch immer nur ihr passieren.

„Ja, genau der steht vor dir", entgegnete der blondhaarige wütend und zog sie mit sich. „Was zum Teufel treibst du mitten in der Nacht ausgerechnet hier?!"

„Hab mich verlaufen", gab sie eingeschüchtert zu.

Besonders in dieser Stimmung, in der Draco gerade war, erinnerte er sie viel mehr an seinen Vater, als an den netten Jungen, den sie in den Sommerferien kennen gelernt hatte.

„Verdammt, Black", schnarrte er. „Wenn dich einer der Lehrer erwischt hätte! Oder Filch! Wir hatten eine Abmachung, vergessen?"

Leah blieb stehen. „Was willst du überhaupt von mir? Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe!"

Sie zitterte mittlerweile wie Espenlaub. Schon einmal hatte sie sich gegen einen Malfoy gestellt und sie konnte es wieder tun!

„Ich hab die Nase voll davon, andauernd von dir beschattet zu werden, nur wegen der Familienehre und so einem Schwachsinn! Als würde dich mein Leben interessieren! Oder deinen Vater! Ihr habt ja nur Angst, dass ich an die Öffentlichkeit treten könnte und sagen könnte, dass ich die rechtmäßige Erbin der Blacks bin, egal, ob ich ein Mädchen bin oder nicht! Ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf, dass du versuchst, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Verdammt noch mal, mein Leben ist doch sowieso schon die Hölle! Dann verpetz mich doch eben an euren Lord, wenn er wirklich so toll und intelligent wäre, wie du sagst, dann hätte er mich sowieso schon längst gefunden und umgebracht!"

Es brach einfach alles aus ihr heraus.

Der ganze Tag war der reinste Alptraum gewesen, der Traum am Morgen, das belauschte Gespräch vor dem Frühstück, Harrys deprimierende Stimmung, Blaise…- und jetzt kam auch noch Draco daher…

„Entscheide dich. Entweder du lässt mich von nun an in Ruhe oder ich werde den Anderen verraten, dass du mit einer Halbblüterin verwandt bist. Mir ist das gleich, noch schlechter als jetzt können sie mich sowieso nicht mehr behandeln, aber du hast einen Ruf zu verlieren", erinnerte sie ihn.

Leah fühlte sich schlecht dabei, Draco so zu drohen. Wie eine echte Slytherin…

Andererseits hatte er es verdient. Auch wenn er nur die Befehle seines Vaters befolgte war und blieb er ein gemeiner und hinterhältiger Hund.

„Lumos."

Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab erleuchten und ließ den Lichtschein über Leahs Gesicht wandern.

Sie versuchte die Angst aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben und ihn starr anzublicken, aber so ganz wollte ihr das nicht gelingen.

Außerdem wusste sie, dass ihre Augen vom vielen Weinen rot geschwollen waren und sie ziemlich blass im Gesicht sein musste…

„Nox."

Draco ließ sein Zauberstablicht wieder erlöschen.

„Du wirst deine Drohung nicht wahr machen!" Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so wütend wie vorhin, irgendwie hatte sie eine Spur von Verständnis angenommen.

Trotzdem war sie noch immer herrisch und bestimmend.

Aber Leah musste das jetzt durchziehen.

Wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde, würde sie es nie wieder wagen Draco so offen anzusprechen…

„Nur wenn du aufhörst mich andauernd zu verfolgen und auch Vincent und Gregory oder sonst wen nicht immer hinter mir her schickst. Außerdem will ich, dass die Mobbereien aufhören!"

Das war viel verlangt, das wusste Leah, aber wie war das gleich noch mal beim Handeln?

Zu hoch anfangen, damit man sich in der Mitte als Kompromiss treffen konnte, der meistens doch noch besser war als das, was man am Anfang hatte erreichen wollen.

„Ich kann den Anderen wohl kaum den Mund verbieten."

Sie wusste, dass er das sehr wohl gekonnt hätte, schließlich war er der Eisprinz von Slytherin, doch Leah lenkte ein.

„Aber du brauchst sie nicht auch noch anzustacheln. Ignorier mich einfach, mehr will ich doch gar nicht", schlug sie vor.

„Und was soll ich bitte meinem Vater sagen", zischte er. „Wenn du dich nicht benimmst und er erfährt, dass es meine Schuld war, weil ich dich nicht beobachtet habe?"

„Ich werde keine Dummheiten machen. Zumindest keine, die irgendwie auf eure ehrenwerte Familie", sie spuckte das Wort spöttisch aus, „zurückfallen könnten. Außerdem hast du doch garantiert auch besseres mit deiner Zeit anzufangen, als immer hinter mir her in die Bibliothek zu laufen."

Damit hatte sie nun endlich genau ins Schwarze getroffen.

Draco seufzte.

„Aber keine nächtlichen Spaziergänge mehr", knurrte er und Leah versprach auch dies, erleichtert darüber, dass Draco tatsächlich zugestimmt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich waren ihm diese ganzen Hinterherlaufaktionen auch ziemlich auf den Geist gegangen…

Mit Dracos schweigender Hilfe, fand sie auch den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Beruhigt stellte sie fest, dass niemand mehr wach war.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und sie ging ohne Umschweife sofort ins Bett.

Draco sagte nichts mehr, sondern verschwand, sobald er sie im Gemeinschaftsraum abgesetzt hatte, wieder in den Korridoren des Kerkers.

Was er da wohl machte?

Aber Leah war zu müde, um ihn jetzt zu verfolgen.

Außerdem hatte sie ihm auch versprochen, keine nächtlichen Spaziergänge mehr zu unternehmen, und wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr folgte, sollte auch sie ihm nicht folgen und ihn beschatten.

Das linderte ihr schlechtes Gewissen, wenigstens teilweise.

Sie wollte nicht so sein, wie die Slytherins, doch manchmal brauchte es anscheinend einer guten Drohung, um eine faire Verhandlungsbasis zu schaffen…

Als sie in ihrem Bett lag, legte sie einen Muffliato um die Vorhänge und verschloss sie magisch.

Sie hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Lust am nächsten Morgen von den schnatternden Weibern geweckt zu werden…

Sobald Leah allerdings die Augen schloss, sah sie wieder Blaise schmerzvolle Augen vor sich.

Solange sich ihr Kopf mit Draco hatte beschäftigen können, hatte sie nicht länger über ihn nachdenken müssen, aber jetzt alleine im Schlafsaal, kamen alle Gedankengänge zurück…

Wenn sie an den nächsten Morgen dachte, wurde ihr schlecht.

Sie würde allein frühstücken, alleine in der Bibliothek sitzen, alleine zu Mittag essen, alleine den Check-Up bei Madam Pomfrey machen, alleine zu Abend essen und niemand wäre da, um sie aufzuheitern, sie zwischendurch sanft zu berühren…

Schon wieder liefen Leah die Tränen über die Wangen und so weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.


	24. Soap Bubbles

Nach Halloween kam der November, nach dem November der Dezember und nichts davon bekam Leah so wirklich mit.

Es war als würde sie in einer Seifenblase leben und niemand um sie herum traute sich diese zerplatzen zu lassen.

Einige kurze Szenen sprangen in ihrem Kopf herum, doch Leah konnte sie nicht richtig zuordnen…

„Sie trinken zu wenig, Miss Light. Und dieser Stress… ich sehe es in Ihren Augen, meine Liebe. Sie wissen ganz genau, wie schlecht sich das auf Ihren Körper auswirkt!"

Madam Pomfrey Stimme klang scharf, auch wenn sie von Mitgefühl durchdrungen war.

„Versprechen Sie auf sich zu achten, oder ich werde mit dem Schulleiter reden müssen!"

Leah nickte mechanisch.

Sie versuchte es ja. Wirklich!

Aber irgendwie schien ihr Körper nie genug zu bekommen…

Madam Pomfrey entließ sie seufzend.

Leah betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wie immer waren die Sessel am Kamin von den Sechstklässlern besetzt, unter ihnen auch Draco und Blaise.

Draco sah kurz auf und sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

Er schwieg- sie schwieg.

So war der Deal.

Leahs Blick suchte den Blaise', doch er blickte stur auf die Feuerstelle.

Sie war noch immer zutiefst enttäuscht und verletzt- aber sie vermisste ihn auch so sehr…

Seine Art fehlte ihr einfach!

„Hast du die Hausaufgaben? Leah? Hörst du mir zu, Leah?"

Leah blickte auf.

Dennis schien seit geraumer Zeit auf sie einzureden.

„Sorry, was hast du gesagt?"

Dennis verdrehte gespielt die Augen.

„Schon wieder! Professor Slughorn wirft dich sicher noch mal aus seinem komischen Slug-Klub, wenn du dich weiter so treiben lässt!"

Treiben lassen… genau das war der richtige Ausdruck für das was sie tat…

Harry stellte sich genau vor sie und nahm ihr somit jede Möglichkeit auszuweichen.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg", sagte er wütend. „Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du keine Zeit hast! Mine sagt du sitzt andauernd alleine in der Bibliothek und Malfoy verfolgt dich auch nicht mehr! Also, was hab ich dir getan?"

Leah schaffte es nicht ihm in die Smaragdgrünen Augen zu blicken.

„Nichts", flüsterte sie.

„Nichts? Ach ja, und was ist dann bitte schön los?"

Harry würde sie nicht entkommen lassen- und genau das hatte sie gewusst.

Abgesehen von Blaise- schmerz durchzuckte sie, als sie an seine kalte Miene dachte- war Harry der einzige, der wirklich erkennen würde, was mit ihr los war.

Das es ihr nicht gut ging, errieten zwar auch die anderen, aber keiner von ihnen würde jemals den wahren Grund erraten.

Dafür waren sie alle einfach viel zu sehr Gryffindor- und hatten auch keine Ahnung von Leahs verzwickten Familienverhältnissen…

„Geht es dir gut, Leah?"

„Du siehst irgendwie krank aus!"

Die Mädchen, Hermine und Ginny, hatten Leah in der Bibliothek gefunden.

Dabei hatte sie sich doch extra die hinterste Ecke ausgesucht…

„Alles in Ordnung", murmelte Leah.

„Warst du diese Woche schon bei Madam Pomfrey? Sicher trinkst du wieder zu wenig!" Hermines Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Willst du uns nicht erzählen, was los ist", fragte Ginny zaghaft.

Leah schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Die beiden hätten ihr sowieso nicht helfen können, außerdem wären sie wahrscheinlich nur froh darüber gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr den ganzen Tag mit Blaise zusammen war…

Marilyn beugte sich zu Blaise hinüber und sprach ihn auf irgendetwas an.

Blaise setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf und antwortete kurz.

Marilyn schien das als Aufforderung zu sehen, weiter zu plappern, denn nun spannte sie Blaise in ein Gespräch ein.

Ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal seine genervten Blicke zu bemerken redete sie unentwegt.

Leah dagegen, die das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete, wusste seinen Blick richtig zu deuten.

Blaise hasste die aufdringlichen Freundinnen seiner Cousine. Er fand sie kindisch und oberflächlich.

Auch wenn Leah wusste, dass er nur aus Höflichkeit so freundlich zu Marilyn war, versetzte es ihr dennoch einen Stich.

Harry zog sie näher zu sich und hob mit einer Hand energisch ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Leah! Wenn du es irgendwem sagen kannst, dann mir! Wir sind eine Familie, vergessen?"

Nein… nein, natürlich hatte sie das nicht vergessen.

Aber sie wusste auch ganz genau, wie Harry zu der Sache mit Blaise stand. Das er seine Erleichterung nicht würde verbergen können, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass Blaise sich von ihr abgewandt hatte.

„Miss Light! Kann ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?"

Gerade war Leah dabei gewesen ihren Kessel zu falten, als Professor Slughorn sie nach vorne rief.

Alle anderen waren schon gegangen, nur Dennis wartete noch im Türrahmen auf sie, doch mit einem Wink von Professor Slughorn verschwand auch er.

„Nächste Woche würde ich sie gern wieder zu einem meiner Treffen einladen." Er lächelte sie warm an, doch Leah erwiderte nichts.

Ein Treffen mit dem Slug-Klub?

Ein Treffen mit Blaise…

Nein, darauf konnte sie gut verzichten.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor. Aber ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit nicht so richtig wohl", murmelte sie. „Vielleicht bekomme ich eine Grippe oder so."

Slughorn sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Sie sehen aber auch wirklich ausgesprochen blass aus, waren sie schon einmal bei Madam Pomfrey? Sie soll da wahre Wundermittel haben und-", begann er und Leah schaltete wieder ab.

Das würde sicher ein längerer Vortrag werden.

Leah blickte Harry mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Du siehst so traurig aus, Lee", murmelte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte so die Tränen zu verbannen.

Mittlerweile war sie ziemlich gut darin geworden, die verräterischen Tränen verschwinden zu lassen, sodass sie nun nur noch nachts heraus kamen.

„Meine Mum hat mich immer Lee genannt", hauchte sie.

Sie traute sich so nah ihm gegenüber nicht laut zu sprechen. Irgendwie war es eine unheimliche Atmosphäre- wenn auch eine schöne- die sie nicht zerstören wollte.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich so nenne", wollte er ebenso leise wissen.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und spürte Harrys Pony auf ihre Stirn.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

Sie standen einfach nur da, an einander gelehnt, sich gegenseitig stützend.

„Bleiben Sie über Weihnachten auf Hogwarts, Miss Light?"

Schon wieder Slughorn.

Sicher wollte er ihr wieder irgendeine Feier andrehen.

„Nein", sagte sie schnell. „Ich fahre nach Hause."

Nach Hause…

Sie würde Weihnachten mit Tonks, Remus, Harry und den Weasleys im Grimauldplatz verbringen, dass hatte sie Harry und Tonks versprochen.

Irgendwie gefiel ihr die Vorstellung sogar, dabei hatte sie sich bisher nie viel aus Weihnachten gemacht.

Na ja bisher hatte es ja auch immer nur ihre Mum und sie gegeben, jetzt mit so vielen Menschen würde es sicherlich schöner werden.

Auch wenn eine besonders wichtige Person immer noch fehlte.

Oder besser zwei…

Sie war zu spät, viel viel zu spät.

Und das ausgerechnet zu Professor Snapes Unterricht!

Das würde die Punkte garantiert nur so rieseln lassen… von den Strafarbeiten mal abgesehen…

Mitten im Lauf stoppte sie.

Gerade war ihr eine viel bessere Lösung eingefallen.

Sie würde einfach zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sagen, dass es ihr nicht gut gehe. Das stimmte im Moment sowieso immer und es war die perfekte Entschuldigung überhaupt nicht zu Snapes Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Leah drehte auf dem Treppenabsatz um und wollte gerade wieder nach oben laufen, als sie erstarrte.

Ihr Blick war auf den oberen Treppenabsatz gerichtet.

Eine winzige Sekunde sah sie dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen direkt in die Augen- dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im nächsten besten Korridor.

Zitternd lehnte Leah sich gegen die kalte Kerkerwand.

Wenigstens hatte Blaise sie angesehen…

„Sieh mal, Dennis! Es schneit!"

Zum ersten Mal sah Dennis wieder das Leuchten in Leahs Augen und er grinste erleichtert.

Vielleicht wurde es ja langsam wieder besser?

Leah strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie die tanzenden Schneeflöckchen und drückte sich dabei fast ihre Nase am Fenster platt.

Gerade hatte sie einen Schritt durch das Schlosstor machen wollen, auf das verschneite Hogsmeade zu, als sie erstarrte.

Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, Dennis und Dennis' Bruder Colin gingen plappernd weiter, ohne etwas bemerkt zu haben.

Nur Harry blieb neben ihr stehen.

„Ich bin bei dir, Lee", sagte er leise und griff aufmunternd nach ihrer Hand, um sie über die Stelle zu ziehen, auf der sie beim letzten Mal angegriffen worden war.

Es war so anders!

Es war nicht nur die Stelle, an der sie Bellatrix getroffen hatte, es war auch die Stelle, an der Blaise sie gerettet hatte.

Das letzte Mal war sie diesen Weg mit Blaise gelaufen.

Natürlich, sie mochte die riesige, schnatternde Truppe von Gryffindors (und einer Ravenclaw) um sich herum, aber es war dennoch anders…

Harrys Hand fühlte sich anders an, als die Blaise'.

Sie war nicht so zart und warm und auch die Empfindungen die Leah bei der Berührung durchzuckten waren ganz andere.

Auch wenn es schön war, es war einfach nicht dasselbe…

„Ich vermisse dich. Deine Art. Dein Lächeln. Deine Freundlichkeit.

Es ist so hart nicht mit dir sprechen zu können, dabei gibt es so vieles was ich dir sagen will!

Hast du den Schnee gesehen? Warst du in Hogsmeade? Hast du deine Weihnachtsgeschenke schon gekauft? Was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten? Bleibst du in Hogwarts? Nervt dich Slughorn genauso sehr wie mich? Warst du beim letzten Quidditschspiel? Hast du Annas neue Frisur gesehen? Und Marilyn wie sie sich einbildet deine Freundin werden zu können? Hast du gemerkt, dass Draco mich nicht mehr verfolgt? Wie war dein letzter Test für den wir so viel gelernt haben und der jetzt schon Ewigkeiten her sein muss? Welches Buch liest du gerade? Oder hast du „Tränen der Drachen" immer noch nicht durch?

Gott, da ist so viel mehr! So viel zwischenmenschliches, was ich dir nicht sagen, nicht mitteilen kann…

Warum bist du weg gegangen? Warum konnten wir nicht darüber sprechen? Warum warst du so auch vorher schon so kalt und abweisend? Warum hast du niemals vorher etwas gesagt? Wolltest du mich wirklich hintergehen? Meine Geheimnisse verraten? Unsere Freundschaft zerstören? Aber ich vergas, das scheint schon passiert zu sein…

Aber wolltest du es? Hast du es freiwillig getan?

Ich bete für ein Nein, hoffe darauf, so sehr wie ich fast noch nie in meinem Leben für irgendetwas gehofft habe, aber die Vernunft, die verdammte, sagt etwas anderes…

Du fehlst mir so unendlich, Blaise…"

Leah brach ab, starrte auf das geschriebene.

Ein paar Tränen verunstalteten den Text und ließen die Tinte ein wenig zerlaufen.

Sie faltete das dünne Pergament und schob es in ein Geheimfach ihrer Schultasche.

Leah hatte nicht vor Blaise diesen Brief jemals zu geben, aber es tat gut alles einmal runter zu schreiben…


	25. Grimmauld Place 12

Bist du fertig, Lee? Hast du schon zu Ende gepackt?"

Leah wandte sich erschreckt um.

Harrys Gesicht zeigte eine ziemlich ungeduldige Miene.

„Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten vor McGonagalls Büro", sagte er bestimmt und ging zurück zu seinem Tisch.

Oh je!

Schnell stand Leah vom Frühstückstisch auf und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg zum Slytherin Schlafsaal.

Natürlich hatte sie noch nicht gepackt…

Sie hatte es heute Morgen machen wollen, aber dummerweise hatte sie verschlafen…

In Eile kippte sie ihre Schultasche auf dem Boden aus und schob die Bücher unsanft unter ihr Bett.

Dann lief sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und packte Schlafanzug, Unterwäsche, Jeanshosen, Pullover und T-Shirts in die Tasche, die sich langsam immer mehr ausbeulte.

Ungeduldig zauberte sie ihre Kleidung klein, um noch fünf Bücher, Pergament, Feder und ihr Fotoalbum oben drauf legen zu können.

Am Ende war die Tasche dann doch ganz schön eng, trotz des Kleinzauberns, aber sie hatte sowieso keine Zeit mehr sich darum zu kümmern.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes brachte sie mehr oder weniger Ordnung in ihren Schrank, aus dem sie die Kleidung einfach nur so raus gezogen hatte.

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche (die unglaublich schwer war…) und stolperte mehr, als ging, die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Gestern hatten die Weihnachtsferien angefangen und dementsprechend leer war auch der Gemeinschaftsraum, da ein Großteil der Slytherins zu Gesellschaftlichen Anlässen bei ihrer Familie erwartet wurde.

Nur ein einziger Junge saß im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise.

Auch wenn sie wieder einmal zu spät war, konnte sie den Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden.

Blaise sah auf und blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen.

Beide starrten sich an, als hätten sie sich eben das erste Mal gesehen.

Es war fast wie damals im Krankenhaus, als er wissen wollte, ob es ihr gut ging, aber wegen Harry kein Wort sagen konnte.

Aber diesmal konnte sie ihn nicht einfach anlächeln und ihm klarmachen, dass es ihr gut ging. Es war einfach nicht so.

Sie hatte schon so oft gelogen, aber bei Blaise… das konnte sie nicht… und das wollte sie auch gar nicht.

Schließlich war er immer noch ihr Blaise, oder? Oder nicht? Sie wusste es nicht mehr…

Leahs Augen blickten ihn traurig an, mehr nicht.

Sie war nicht wütend auf ihn.

Sie wollte es. Sie versuchte es. Aber es ging nicht…

Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein… sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er sie freiwillig versucht hatte zu hintergehen… und sie wusste, wie schwer es sein konnte sich gegen seine Eltern aufzulehnen… sie hatte immer das getan, was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte, aus Angst sie zu enttäuschen, aber auch aus Liebe zu ihr.

Trotzdem war Leah enttäuscht von ihm- und traurig.

Blinzelnd drehte sie sich schnell um und wollte gerade durch die Geheimtür nach draußen verschwinden, als ein leises „Warte" sie aufhielt.

Ihr Herz klopfte hart gegen die Brust, während sie sich wie in Zeitlupe umdrehte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Leah starrte ihn verblüfft an.

Das war das letzte was sie erwartet hätte, aber ihr Herz machte trotzdem einen plötzlichen Satz und ein Lächeln hüpfte über ihre Lippen.

Es war mehr als sie erwartet hatte und es tat gut als er ihr zaghaftes Lächeln erwiderte.

Es fiel zwar etwas schief aus, aber es war einfach nur schön, wenigstens ansatzweise den alten Blaise wieder zu sehen.

Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gelaufen und hätte ihn umarmt, doch ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass das kein guter Plan gewesen wäre.

Also wünschte sie ihm nur ebenfalls ein fröhliches Weihnachten und drehte mich schnell um und verschwand nach draußen.

Rasch blinzelte Leah die nervigen Tränen weg und beeilte sich mit der schweren Tasche zu Professor McGonagalls Büro zu kommen.

Natürlich kam sie zu spät, aber die Schlange vor dem Büro der Professorin, in deren Kamin gerade fleißig nach Hause gefloht wurde, war so lang, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny auch noch gar nicht dran waren.

Dafür musste Leah sich allerdings deren endlose Fragereien nach ihrem Verbleib und ihrem Lächeln erklären, doch zu ihrem Glück waren sie dran, bevor Leah auch nur eine davon beantworten konnte.

Rasch verabschiedeten sich die drei von Hermine, die die Ferien bei ihren Eltern verbringen würde und dann ging es auch schon los durch die endlose Welt des Flohnetzwerkes.

Staubig und verrußt kamen sie alle vier nacheinander hustend im Kamin des Grimauldplatzes an.

„Meine Lieben", rief Molly Weasley entzückt und sprang vom Küchentisch auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

Sie drückte erst Ginny, dann Ron und Harry fest an sich. „Wie schön, dass ihr hier seid!"

Dann stand sie Leah gegenüber, die als letztes aus dem Kamin geklettert war und lächelte sie warm an. „Wirklich, ich freue mich so euch alle endlich wieder hier zu haben!"

Sie umarmte nun auch Leah fest.

Leah wurde rot, so viel Wärme und Vertrautheit war sie nicht gewohnt.

Harry grinste sie an.

Er kannte die ganze Prozedur anscheinend schon länger und hatte sie schon öfter über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

„Was meinst du mit alle, Mum", fragte Ginny, während er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich neben sie. „Krieg ich ein zweites Frühstück, Mum?"

Harry verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und auch er und Leah setzten sich an den langen Tisch.

Molly reichte ihnen Teller mit Rührei und Schinken, die anscheinend nur auf sie gewartet hatten.

Dann erst antwortete sie auf die Frage ihrer einzigen Tochter.

„Nun eben alle." Sie strahlte fröhlich. „Fred und George wollen heute Nachmittag den Laden schließen und sind über Weihnachten hier, genauso wie Charlie, er ist gestern Abend angekommen und Bill ebenfalls."

Das mussten die anderen Weasley Kinder sein, denn Molly schien unendlich glücklich darüber alle ihre Kinder einmal beisammen zu haben.

„Ist Schleim auch da", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nenn sie nicht immer so", rügte Molly, ohne es jedoch richtig ernst zu meinen. „Aber ja, Fleur ist auch hier."

„Fleur?" Fragend sah Leah Ginny an.

„Fleur ist Bills Verlobte. Sie ist…", begann Harry zu erklären, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn mit einem lauten Seufzer.

„Sie ist grauenhaft", murrte sie.

„Ginevra Molly Weasley, sag so was nicht über die Verlobte deines Bruders", schimpfte Molly, doch Leah sah ihr nur zu gut an, dass sie ihrer Tochter am liebsten Recht geben würde.

Am Nachmittag kamen die Zwillinge an und das obwohl sie mit den ganzen Weasleys, Harry und Leah elf Leute waren, fanden trotzdem alle bequem darin Platz.

Wenn Leah überlegte, dass früher nur ihr Vater, ihre Großeltern und ihr Onkel hier gewohnt hatten, schauderte es sie regelrecht.

Das Haus, oder viel mehr die Villa, war viel zu groß für so wenige Leute.

Die hohen Räume und die langen Korridore wirkten alleine ziemlich Angst erregend und gemütlich waren die verschnörkelten Zimmer und die Eingangshalle, in der oft genug die alte Mrs. Black in ihrem Gemälde hinter dem Vorhang herum schrie, auch nicht unbedingt.

Trotzdem…

Leah zog es immer wieder in die verwaisten Zimmer und Gänge.

Es war ein Schwarzmagier Haus, ein Haus das früher von Todessern nur so gewimmelt hatte… aber es war auch das Haus der Blacks. Ihrer Familie. Ihres Vaters.

Mit jeder Minute die sie länger im Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 verbrachte, konnte sie verstehen, wie bedrückend und schrecklich die Erziehung hier gewesen sein musste.

Alles war unglaublich dunkel und kalt gehalten, in dieser Umgebung konnte unmöglich Liebe und Frohsinn aufkommen…

Außer natürlich man wohnte zusammen mit den Weasleys hier.

Denn die schafften wirklich alles zum Leben zu bringen.

„Und, gefällt dir das Haus?"

Ertappt drehte Leah sich um und blickte geradewegs in das Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

Der hagere Mann lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon hier bist, sonst wäre ich runter gekommen", entschuldigte sie sich.

Remus winkte ab und sah an ihr vorbei, auf den Wandteppich, den sie sich zu vor angesehen hatte.

„Oh, den kenne ich gut. Wir haben 'ne Party bei James gemacht als Sirius davon gestrichen wurde", erzählte er und musterte den Black'schen Stammbaum genauer. „Tonks steht überhaupt nicht drauf, Andromeda hatten sie anscheinend schon vor Tonks Geburt weg gesprengt."

Er deutete auf eine angesengte Stelle im Teppich neben den Schwestern Narcissa und Bellatrix.

Leah folgte seiner Hand, die auf weitere schwarze Flecken des Black'schen Stammbaums wies und hörte ihm zu, wie er Erklärungen dazu abgab.

In jeder Generation schien es mindestens einen ausgestoßenen und enterbten Black zu geben, manchmal sogar zwei, wie es in der Generation ihres Vaters der Fall war.

Überall konnte sie die Nachnamen ihrer Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin lesen.

Wie Remus ihr erzählte, tauchten sogar die Weasleys an einer Stelle auf, doch sie waren ebenfalls weggesprengt worden.

Und dann blickte sie direkt auf die Linie Narcissa Blacks, die in Draco Malfoy endete.

Bestickt auf dem Wandteppich war es etwas ganz anderes, als nur rein theoretisch zu wissen, dass sie miteinander Verwandt waren...

Nun ja... Irgendwie um zehn Ecken war sie anscheinend mit fast jedem aus ihrem Haus verwandt...

Nur die Zabinis ließen sich beim Besten willen nicht auf dem Teppich finden und Leah fragte sich instinktiv warum.

Allerdings wollte sie Remus nicht fragen, also lauschte sie weiter seinen Erklärungen und folgte ihm schließlich auch, als er sie in einen langen Korridor voll mit uralten Gemälden brachte.

„Die Ahnengalerie", sagte er leise, wie um die Bilder der alten Blacks nicht zu stören.

Auf einem von ihnen sah Leah das Portrait aus Dumbledores Büro wieder, das sie damals mehr oder weniger verpetzt hatte.

„Sein Name ist Phineas Nigellus, oder", fragte sie Remus und trat näher, um Phineas' Lebensdaten zu betrachten.

„Ja, er war Schulleiter in Hogwarts. Aber das ist schon Urzeiten her. Sirius sagte immer, er war wahrscheinlich der schrecklichste und gefürchteteste Schulleiter aller Zeiten", erklang eine Stimme von weiter hinten.

Leah wandte sich um und ihr Gesicht hellte sich Augenblicklich auf.

„Tonks!"

Tonks umarmte Leah herzlich, winkte Remus allerdings nur zögerlich zu.

Er nickte und wandte seinen Blick dann schnell wieder ab. Dabei hätte Leah schwören können, dass sich sein Gesicht ebenso erhellt hatte, wie ihres, als er Tonks hatte näher kommen sehen.

Verwirrt blickte sie von Tonks zu Remus und wieder zurück.

Noch vor einem halben Jahr war Tonks Remus nur so in die Arme gesprungen als sie ihn gesehen hatte- und jetzt?

Irgendetwas ging zwischen den beiden vor, aber sie hätte nicht sagen können, was genau das war...

Sie wanderten noch eine ganze Weile zu dritt durchs Haus und sowohl Tonks als auch Remus erzählten ihr eine ganze Menge zur Black Geschichte, beide schienen sich außergewöhnlich gut damit auszukennen.

Bei Tonks konnte Leah, das noch gut verstehen, schließlich war sie ebenfalls eine Black, wenn auch eine enterbte.

Aber bei Remus... aber vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass Sirius ihm immer viel erzählt hatte... obwohl sie nicht glaubte, dass jemand der diesem Haus so schnell er konnte entkommen war, viel darüber erzählen wollte.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Remus, er wollte nachsehen ob Arthur schon da war, da er etwas mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, und ließ Leah und Tonks allein im Westflügel zurück.

Langsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zurück in die Küche, um nach dem Abendessen zu sehen.

Tonks konnte sich ihre sorgenvollen Blicke dabei nicht verkneifen.

Schließlich fragte sie: „Und wie geht's dir?"

Kurz dachte Leah über diese Frage nach. Einerseits besser, andererseits aber auch schlechter… Einiges hatte sich zum besseren gewendet, aber anderes… Sie konnte nicht sagen welche Seite überwog.

„Gut, denke ich", antwortete sie letztendlich.

Tonks blickte sie scharf an.

„Und was bedrückt dich dann?"

Leah seufzte.

„Es ist doch nicht etwa wieder Draco Malfoy? Oder diese Mädchen aus deinem Jahrgang? Du solltest sie einfach ignorieren, weißt du", begann Tonks, doch Leah unterbrach sie.

„Nein, das habe ich geklärt."

‚Mehr oder weniger', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Es ist wegen…", sie zögerte, „Nun ja wegen Blaise." Sie hatte sich wieder getraut, es jemandem gesagt. Das war gut, oder?

Tonks nickte verstehend. „Er hat dich enttäuscht, richtig? Werde nicht rot, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Und er macht dich traurig, aber du kannst nicht wütend auf ihn sein."

Leah starrte Tonks verblüfft an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Tonks blickte zu Boden.

„Wer kennt denn nicht die Leidensgeschichten von unglücklich verliebten?"


	26. Reflective Christmas, my Peewee

Leah starrte Tonks ungläubig an.

Innerlich wiederholte sie das eben gehörte ein paar Mal bis sie tatsächlich Begriff was Tonks ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Ich bin nicht verliebt! Ich meine… ich", sie begann zu stottern.

Die rosahaarige Frau sah sie mit einem wissenden Gesicht an.

„WEASLEYS! Harry, Leah, Tonks! ABENDESSEN!" Die Stimme von Mr. Weasley ließ kein weiteres Gespräch mehr zu, doch das war Leah auch nur ganz recht.

Was sollte denn diese ganze Überlegung?

Sie und verliebt, sehr witzig! Und das auch noch gerade in… ja in Blaise…

Es war richtig sie vermisste ihn und sie dachte eben oft an ihn, aber doch auch nur, weil sie Angst hatte, er könnte sie verraten. Er könnte Voldemort so ohne weiteres ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten, da war es doch kein Wunder, dass sie darüber nachdachte- oder?

Das winzige „oder", dass in ihrem Kopf herum wirbelte, störte sie ungemein.

Sie mochte Blaise, natürlich, aber dass war doch auch alles…

„Aufstehen! Aufstehen! Es ist Weihnachten!"

„Leute, wacht schon auf! Wir haben Weihnachten!"

Sich aufsetzend hörte Leah die Zwillinge munter die Treppe hinunter poltern und rufen.

Mit ihrem Geschrei hatten sie wahrscheinlich schon das ganze Haus aufgeweckt, abgesehen von Leah, die schon eine ganze Weile wach war.

Sie hatte einfach nicht schlafen können. Mal wieder schossen ihr zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Besonders das Gespräch mit Tonks vor zwei Tagen ließ sie nicht mehr los…

Während sie sich anzog, klopfte es laut an der Tür.

Schnell steckte sie ihren Kopf durch das T-Shirt, dass sie noch eben in der Hand gehalten hatte und rief „Ja?".

Es war Harry der sie fröhlich angrinste.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lee!" Er umarmte sie und sie lächelte zurück.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!"

„Los komm, Molly hat den Zwillingen verboten ihre Geschenke zu öffnen, bevor nicht alle unten sind und ich glaube sie halten es nicht mehr lange aus."

Leah grinste. Wie die kleinen Kinder…

„Geschenke", hörte sie die Stimme von einem schlaftrunkenen Ron, der an ihrem Zimmer vorbei zur Treppe nach unten hastete.

Während Leah sich die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen band, erschien Ginny neben Harry im Türrahmen und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry."

Harry wurde tief rot im Gesicht und murmelte irgendetwas von wegen „Frühstück" und „Mrs. Weasley helfen".

Ein wenig verwirrt blickte Ginny Harry hinterher, aber dann drehte sie sich um und umarmte Leah ebenso fest.

„Dir auch ein fröhliches Weihnachten, Leah!"

„Ich wünsche dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten, Ginny", gab Leah zurück und lächelte leicht.

Der arme Harry, dachte sie bei sich.

Ginny war immer so stürmisch und frech, fast wie ihre Brüder, kein Wunder, das Harry sich nicht richtig traute ihr zu sagen, wie verknallt er in sie war. Abgesehen davon dass sie vergeben und sein bester Freund ihr Bruder war…

„Na endlich", riefen die Zwillinge und Ron, als Leah und Ginny die Treppe hinunter kamen.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich nur grinsend an. ‚Wie die kleinen Kinder', schoss es ihnen durch den Kopf.

Nicht nur Fred, George und Ron saßen wir auf heißen Kohlen am Küchentisch, auch Bill, Charlie und selbst Arthur waren nicht besser.

Nur Harry, Tonks und Remus belächelten das Verhalten der Weasley Männer wie Leah und Ginny.

Molly wirbelte in der Küche um die vielen Leute herum, als wäre niemand anwesend. Sie war vollkommen in ihrem Element und hatte ein wundervolles Frühstück mit Eiern, Speck, Tomaten und allerlei mehr gezaubert.

Es war den Jungs sichtlich anzusehen, dass sie sich nur schwer zwischen den Geschenken unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, der neben dem Kamin in der Küche stand, und dem leckeren Frühstück entscheiden konnten.

Molly nahm ihnen schließlich die Entscheidung ab, in dem sie sie mit ihrem nachdrücklichen Blick an den Anstand erinnerte.

„Wann hab ich euch je bei gebracht, dass Geschenke wichtiger sind, als das beisammen sein mit der Familie? Habt ihr alle vergessen euch anständig und wie Gentlemen zu benehmen?"

Gespannt beobachtete Leah das geschäftige Treiben, als plötzlich alle Söhne Mollys aufsprangen und ihre Hilfe anbieten wollten.

Ginny kicherte, was ihr einen strengen Blick von Fleur einfing, die irgendwie hochnäsig wirkte und versuchte Bill von dem kindischen Gehabe seiner Brüder zu trennen.

Seufzend schickte Molly die Jungs wieder zu Tisch und richtete mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs das Frühstück an.

Es war schön einfach so entspannt zu plaudern und das üppige Essen zu genießen zu können.

Leah genoss es zwischen Ginny und Harry zu sitzen und mit beiden einfach mal nur so zu quatschen, ohne sich irgendwie schuldig zu fühlen oder auf ihr Verhalten acht geben zu müssen.

Als das Frühstück vorbei war, zwang Molly alle mit ihr eine seltsame Zauberradioshow zuhören, die einfach nur abscheuliche Musik spielte.

Fleur quietschte die ganze Zeit genervt und machte die Radiostunde damit nur noch unerträglicher für jeden.

Trotzdem, wenn man Fleur, die schlafenden (und leise schnarchenden) Weasleyzwillinge und das Gejaule aus dem Radio ignorierte, war es der schönste Weihnachtsmorgen, den Leah je erlebt hatte.

Nach einer Warterei von fast 2,5 Stunden erlöste Molly die Jungen endlich und erlaubte ihnen ihre Geschenke zu öffnen.

Harry hatte Leah erzählt, dass diese normalerweise immer alle am Bettende eines jeden gesammelt wurden, doch dieses Jahr hatte sich Kreacher, der Hauself, einen Streich erlaubt und alle Geschenke vertauscht, weswegen jetzt alles durcheinander unter dem großen Baum lag.

Mit Tee und vom Vortag selbstgebackenen Keksen machten sie sich nun alle ans lustige Geschenke raten.

Die Geschenke von Fred und George waren leicht zu erkennen, sie hatten für jeden einige Spielereien aus ihrem Scherzladen zusammengestellt.

Molly hätte sie am liebsten gleich konfisziert, aber da es sich nun mal um Weihnachtsgeschenke handelte, war es ihr unmöglich.

Besonders Remus schien von seinem kichernden Stetoskob ziemlich fasziniert zu sein, genauso wie Arthur dem die Weasley Kinder einen Toaster geschenkt hatten.

Molly verschenkte an alle selbst gestrickte Pullover, die es anscheinend regelmäßig gab, denn Leah hatte sie schon oft bei Ginny und Harry gesehen.

Bei Ron allerdings noch nie und auch dieses Jahr schien er mit der Farbe seines Pullovers nicht ganz einverstanden zu sein. Trotzdem strahlte er, seiner Mutter zu liebe und bedankte sich brav.

Leahs Pulli war in Syltheringrün mit einem silbernen Stern darauf und es zeigte ihr, dass zu mindest Molly die Tatsache, dass Leah eine Slytherin geworden war, akzeptiert hatte.

Ron verschenkte ausschließlich Süßigkeiten und von Ginny bekam Leah einen Gutschein für einen gemeinsamen Frauenabend, über den Leah sich sehr freute.

Sie verbrachte viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihrer Freundin und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es genau das richtige für sie wäre, einmal einen richtigen Mädchenabend mit all diesen Albernheiten, wie Fingernägel lackieren und Zöpfe flechten zu machen.

Leah selbst verschenkte nur Bücher, sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt sogar Ron zum lesen zu bewegen. Dafür hatte sie einen Quidditschband über seine Lieblingsmannschaft, den Chudley Canons, ausgewählt.

Tonks schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein Buch, allerdings war es ein besonderes Buch. Sie hatte es von ihrer Mutter bekommen und es handelte über die Familiengeschichte der Blacks.

Remus machte ihr ein ähnliches Geschenk, mit einem Buch, über alte Zaubererfamilien und ihre Wandlung in den letzten Generationen.

Leah freute sich über beide sehr und nahm sich vor, sie noch an diesem Abend anzufangen. Endlich hatte sie die Chance mehr über ihre Abstammung zu erfahren!

Als Leah und Harry schließlich als letztes ihre Geschenke tauschten, waren die anderen alle nur noch mit ihren eigenen Geschenken beschäftigt (abgesehen von Molly, die ihre Radioshow wieder angestellt hatte).

Eine kurze Weile starrten sie sich beide an, dann lachten sie und fingen beide an gleichzeitig das Geschenkpapier zu öffnen.

Leah drehte ihr Handtellergroßes Geschenk fragend herum.

Es sah aus wie ein normaler Spiegel…

Hatte Harry ihr etwa einen Spiegel geschenkt?

Sie blickte irritiert zu Harry, der grinsend einen ähnlichen Spiegel aus seiner Hosentasche hervor zog.

„Das ist ein Zweiwegespiegel. Du musst nur meinen Namen hineinsprechen und dein Gesicht erscheint auf meinem Spiegel und wir können uns unterhalten."

Erstaunt und fasziniert betrachtete Leah den kleinen Spiegel.

„Sie haben unseren Vätern gehört", fügte Harry leise hinzu und blickte sie bedeutend an.

Einer Eingebung folgend beugte Leah sich vor und umarmte Harry.

„Danke", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er lächelte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lee."

Es war nach zwölf als Leah endlich in ihr Bett fiel.

Sie war todmüde, der Tag hatte sie ganz schön geschafft, jetzt wollte sie nur noch schlafen…

Gähnend drehte sie sich ein wenig, um ihre Decke unter ihr selbst weg zuziehen, als sie etwas in ihren Rücken piekste.

Müde setzte sie sich auf und fühlte im Dunkeln mit den Fingern nach dem Gegenstand, der sie nicht schlafen lassen wollte.

Irgendwie klein und eckig…

Mit einem Seufzer tastete sie auf dem Nachttisch nach ihrem Zauberstab und entflammte seine spitze mit einem geflüsterten „Lumos".

Der Gegenstand auf ihrer Bettdecke war ein kleines, in silbernes Papier mit einer grünen Schleife umwickeltes Geschenk.

Hatte Kreacher doch eines vergessen oder war es einfach erst später am Tag eingetroffen?

Hinter einem Weihnachtsgeschenk würde sich doch sicher keine Gefahr verbergen, oder?  
Schließlich wusste ja eigentlich niemand wo sie war…

Leise schuhute es neben ihr und Leah machte erschreckt einen Satz in die Luft.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als sie vorsichtig von ihrem Bett aufstand, mit dem leuchtenden Zauberstab in der Hand und ihr Zimmer ableuchtete.

Etwas flatterte an ihr vorbei und rasch folgte sie dem Geräusch mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Oben auf dem Schrank schließlich fand sie Harrys Eule Hedwig die weiter leise vor sich hin schuhute.

Leah starrte sie an, bevor sie Begriff was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Jemand hatte Hedwig zu Harry geschickt und von daher war es wahrscheinlich Harrys Geschenk, das aus irgendeinem Grund in ihrem Zimmer gelandet war.

Vielleicht war Harrys Fenster nicht offen gewesen und Hedwig war deswegen in ihres geflogen?

Auf jeden Fall wirkte die Schneeeule hungrig und Leah beschloss Harry aufzusuchen.

Langsam, um die Eule nicht zu erschrecken, schlüpfte Leah in ihren Bademantel und band ihn über ihren Pyjama zusammen.

Gerade wollte sie sich ihre Hausschuhe anziehen, um zu Harry hinüber zu gehen, als ihr sein Weihnachtsgeschenk einfiel.

Dies hier war eine perfekte Gelegenheit um ihn auszuprobieren und außerdem die Chance nicht gleich das ganze Haus aufzuwecken, wenn sie mit einer hungrigen Eule über den Flur lief.

„Harry Potter", sagte sie laut und deutlich und hielt sich den Spiegel vor die Nase.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis das Gesicht eines schlaftrunkenen Harrys erschien.

Er nuschelte ein „Ja" und rieb sich dabei gähnend die Augen.

„Hier ist Besuch für dich, Harry", sagte Leah leise. „Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn du kurz rüber kommen könntest."

Sie sah Harry noch leicht nicken, dann verschwand sein Gesicht aus dem Spiegel und einen Moment später hörte Leah leise, knarrende Schritte auf dem Korridor.

Dann öffnete sich ihre leise Tür und Harrys Kopf erschien. Eine weitere Sekunde später war ihre Tür ebenso leise wieder geschlossen und Harry saß neben ihr auf dem Bett.

Lächelnd hielt er Hedwig ein paar Sonnenblumenkerne hin, die er aus der Tasche seines Bademantels geholt hatte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass sie hier ist", fragte Leah verwirrt.

„Weil er mich gefragt hat", erklärte Harry schlicht.

„Er", hakte Leah irritiert nach.

„Warum machst du nicht einfach dein Geschenk auf, Lee?" Er lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann verschwand er, gefolgt von Hedwig, wieder auf den Korridor und in sein Zimmer.

Leah starrte das kleine Päckchen in ihrer Hand an.

Er?

Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr sie.

Es war nicht möglich oder?

Sie hatte gedacht sein Weihnachtsgruß an sie, wäre schon das höchste dessen gewesen, was sie sich hatte erhoffen können, doch wie es aussah…

Zaghaft zog sie an dem grünen Geschenkband und das Papier viel sanft in ihren Schoß.

Hervor kam ein samtenes, schwarzes Kästchen.

Ehrfürchtig öffnete Leah es und starrte auf das wunderschöne silberne Armband, das ihren Namen eingraviert trug.

Der Text auf der beiliegenden Karte war kurz und schlicht.

„Besinnliche Weihnachten, mein Kleines".


	27. Little Shock

Gedankenverloren spielte Leah mit ihrem Armband.

Es war ein dünnes silbernes Kettchen, das doppelt um einander gewunden war und in dessen Mitte sich eine kleine Platte befand, auf der ihr Name eingraviert war.

Immer wieder ließ Leah es in ihre Handfläche ‚rieseln' oder band es sich erneut um, um es zu betrachten.

Manchmal schloss sie auch die Augen und öffnete sie wieder, nur um zu sehen ob es wirklich noch da war.

Sie hatte noch nie Schmuck besessen, dafür hatte ihre Mum einfach nie genug Geld gehabt, und eigentlich hatte sie sich bisher auch nie viel aus Schmuck gemacht, aber dieses Armband war einfach wunderschön. Sie hatte sich gleich von Anfang an in es verliebt.

Sorgfältig legte sie sich das Armband wieder um und machte den Verschluss zu.

Noch einmal strich sie über das Kettchen…

Er hatte an sie gedacht.

Sie nicht vergessen…

Sie nicht abgewiesen, wie die letzten Wochen und Monate zu vor…

Leah lächelte unwillkürlich vor sich hin.

Was er wohl von ihrem Geschenk gehalten hatte?

Sie hatte ihm ein ledernes Notizbuch geschenkt, in das er seine Gedanken aufschreiben konnte.

Denn auch Blaise schien oft einiges im Kopf herum zu schwirren. Egal wie fröhlich er auch immer tat, dass konnte er vor Leah nicht verbergen.

„Warum müsst ihr denn schon wieder so früh zurück", beklagte sich Molly zum wiederholten Male, nachdem sich Leah, Harry, Ginny und Ron in der Küche versammelt hatten.

„Mum, du weißt doch, dass es in der Schule am sichersten für sie ist. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie noch einiges zu lernen haben", meinte Charlie und legte einen Arm um seine aufgebrachte Mutter.

„Ja, ja natürlich. Aber trotzdem… es war so schön euch alle hier zu haben! Jetzt sind Arthur und ich bald wieder ganz alleine." Molly seufzte.

Fred und George waren am Morgen abgereist, um ihren Laden wieder aufzumachen und Fleur und Bill waren auf Fleurs ausdrücklichen Wunsch schon am zweiten Weihnachtstag zu Fleurs Familie nach Frankreich verschwunden.

Auch Tonks und Remus hatten den gestrigen Tag nicht im Grimmauldplatz verbracht, da sie einen wichtigen Auftrag für den Orden bekommen hatten, und so würden nun nach der Abreise von Leah, Harry, Ginny und Ron nur noch Charlie, Molly und Arthur da sein, die am Abend ebenfalls zurück in den Fuchsbau kehren wollten, anstatt weiterhin in dem großen Haus alleine zu sein.

„Passt gut auf euch auf", dröhnte Arthurs Stimme vom Kücheneingang und er lächelte den vieren zu. „Und grüßt Albus und Hagrid von mir."

„Oh meine Lieben, seid bloß vorsichtig." Molly umarmte einen nach dem anderen und auch Charlie verabschiedete sich, allerdings mit einem grinsen.

Er wusste, dass die vier es nicht erwarten konnten ihre restlichen Ferien in Hogwarts zu genießen, anstatt andauernd kontrolliert von Molly irgendwelche Hausarbeiten zu verrichten oder sich mit ihr ihre schrägen Radioshows anzuhören.

Winkend schritten sie nacheinander in den Kamin und riefen, mit Flohpulver bewaffnet, „Hogwarts".

Leah verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden, nachdem sie in Professor McGonnagals Büro gelandet waren und machte sich auf den Weg in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Zu ihrem Glück war er bei ihrer Ankunft leer.

Anscheinend waren noch immer alle bei ihren Familien Zuhause, was ihr nur ganz recht sein konnte.

Ein paar Nächte allein im Schlafsaal würden der Himmel auf Erden sein!

Aufseufzend brachte sie schnell ihren Koffer nach oben und ließ sich dann in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder.

Sie hatte noch nie hier gesessen, ihre Freistunden verbrachte sie meistens in der Bibliothek und am Wochenende waren die bevorzugten Sessel immer von den Sechst- oder Siebtklässlern belegt.

Gähnend kuschelte sie sich tiefer in den Ohrensessel und genoss die wohlige Wärme die der Kamin ausstrahlte.

Wenn man sie später fragte, hätte sie schwören können nur wenige Sekunden die Augen geschlossen zu haben, aber irgendwie musste sie dann doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie wieder aufwachte war es bereits dunkel und ihr Magen knurrte.

Noch etwas schlaftrunken setzte sie sich auf und blickte dabei direkt in ein paar heller Augen.

Erschreckt zwang sie sich nicht aufzuschreien oder sich weiter nach hinten in den Sessel zu rücken, sondern einfach wie zuvor sitzen zu bleiben.

Misstrauisch betrachtete sie die winzige Gestalt mit der umgebundenen Küchenschürze, dem dicken Strickpullover (Moment mal- war das nicht Rons Weasley Pullover?) und den ungefähr zehn paar verschiedenen Socken die die Kreatur irgendwo an seinen Körperteilen, wie Füßen, Händen und Ohren befestigt hatte.

„Missie ist zu spät zum Abendessen. Master Harry Potter hat befohlen, dass Dobby nach Missie sieht. Hat Missie Hunger? Freunde von Master Harry Potter sind auch Dobbys Freunde, Miss. Dobby ist begeistert von Master Harry Potters Fürsorglichkeit für seine Freunde. Wusste Missie, dass Master Harry Potter den unwürdigen Dobby aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit hat? Niemand ist sooooo ehrenhaft wie Master Harry Potter!"

Leah starrte den kleinen Elf an, verblüfft von dessen Redefluss und verwirrt von seinen Aussagen.

Sie erinnerte sich jetzt, ein Bild der Kreatur einmal in einem Buch gesehen zu haben. Dobby musste ein Hauself sein. Und zwar einer der in Hogwarts arbeitete.

Und allem Anschein nach kannte er Harry ziemlich gut.

In diesem Augenblick meldete sich Leahs Magen wieder und der Hauself verschwand mit einem begeisterten Plopp.

Leah konnte sich gerade eben noch aufsetzen, bevor der Hauself erneut erschien, diesmal mit einer Platte mit reichhaltigem Essen die er auf dem kleinen Tisch vor Leah abstellte.

„Kann Dobby noch irgendetwas für Missie tun?"

„Ähm… nein. Nein danke, Dobby."

„Oh, Dobby wusste es immer! Alle Freunde von Master Harry Potter sind ebenso freundlich und nett wie Master Harry Potter es ist. Master Harry Potter ist-"

So langsam ging Leah das ‚Master Harry Potter' Gelaber auf die Nerven.

Es war ja wirklich lieb von Harry sich um sie zu sorgen, aber dafür hätte er doch nicht diesen nervigen Hauselfen schicken müssen…

Seufzend unterbrach Leah Dobby, als der Elf gerade dabei war, Luftzuholen (wahrscheinlich für eine erneute Lobeshymne auf Harry).

„Sag Harry doch bitte, dass es mir gut geht, in Ordnung? Und dir danke ich auch."

Dobby musterte sie noch kurz, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber die Aussicht einen Grund zu haben, um zu seinem geliebten Harry zurück zu kommen, schien anscheinend größer und er verschwand abermals mit einem „Plopp".

Erleichtert besah Leah sich das leckere Essen vor sich und ihr Magen knurrte erneut.

Es musste wirklich schon spät sein, sonst wäre sie wohl kaum so ausgehungert.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, ging sie nach oben und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Muggelarmbanduhr.

Es war doch wirklich besser genau zu wissen, wie viel Uhr es war.

Als sie ihre Uhr schließlich irgendwo unter ihrem Bett fand, bemerkte sie dass das Glas zersprungen war.

Na super. Als sie beim einpacken ihre Tasche ausgeschüttet hatte, musste die Uhr hinaus gefallen sein.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch noch bevor sie den Reparo sprechen konnte, erstarrte sie.

Die Uhr war im Geheimfach ihrer Umhängetasche gewesen, extra, damit die anderen Slytherins den Muggelgegenstand nicht sahen…

Aber wenn die Uhr aus dem Geheimfach heraus gefallen war, dann…

Leah ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken und zerrte stattdessen alles was sie finden konnte unter ihrem Bett hervor.

Tatsächlich herrschte dort ein heilloses Chaos.

Überall verstreut lagen ihre Schulbücher, Pergamentrollen (unbeschriebene und beschriebene) und Federn herum.

Erst schnell, dann langsamer sah sie alles haarklein durch.

Wenn sie es zu schnell machte, würde sie es nur übersehen…

Verdammt!

Auch beim zweiten durchsichten aller Pergamente und Bücher die sie finden konnte, konnte sie doch das winzige, zusammen gefaltete Pergament aus ihrem Geheimfach nicht finden…

Als letzte Hoffnung stand sie schließlich auf und griff nach der Umhängetasche, die auf ihrem Bett lag.

Der Reißverschluss des Geheimfachs war offen und es fanden sich nur noch ein paar alte Sandkörner darin, die an einen Strandaufenthalt mit ihrer Mum erinnerten.

Fluchend zog sie ein Buch auf ihrem Schrank und überflog einige Zaubersprüche, bis sie den richtigen fand.

Der Spruch, zum verschließen von geheimen Gegenständen, musste regelmäßig erneuert werden, ansonsten wurde er irgendwann unwirksam…

Sie musste sich nicht fragen, warum sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, denn sie hatte den Spruch von ihrer Mum, und nicht aus dem Buch gelernt.

Ihre Mum hatte es anscheinend nicht für wichtig empfunden hinzuzufügen, dass der Spruch nicht ewig dauerte…

Nun ja, dass hatte ihre Mum schließlich auch nicht wissen können. Wer verschloss dauerhaft Reißverschlüsse von Umhängetaschen?

Sicher hatte ihre Mum nie gedacht, dass sie diesen Spruch überhaupt je brauchen würde…

Das war das Problem gewesen, ihre Mutter hatte fast nie einen Blick für die Zukunft gehabt, immer nur für die nächsten Wochen. Manchmal war sie einfach überraschend impulsiv gewesen, zu anderen Zeiten dagegen legte sie eine fast erschreckende Ordnung und einzuhaltende Reihenfolge an den Tag…

Leah ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken.

Es war nicht fair von ihr, so über ihre Mum zu denken. Schließlich konnte diese nichts dafür, dass Leah zu dumm gewesen war, den Spruch noch einmal zu überprüfen und selbst Ordnung zu halten.

Wahrscheinlich wäre das Pergament nie aus der Tasche gefallen, wenn sie nicht so in Eile gewesen wäre, weil sie verschlafen hatte.

Abermals stand sie auf und machte sich im Rest des Zimmers auf die Suche nach dem kleinen, gefalteten Pergamentblatt, doch es war vergeblich.

Selbst mit einem Aufrufezauber konnte sie es nicht finden…

Es…

Den Brief…

Den Brief an Blaise…

Den, den er niemals hätte lesen sollen…

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Wenn Blaise ihn finden würde…

Oder schlimmer, wenn er ihn schon gefunden hatte…

Oder die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal…

Das würde sie nie ertragen… das könnte sie einfach nicht ertragen…

Zitternd versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

‚Du darfst dich nicht aufregen, Leah', sagte sie in Gedanken streng zu sich selbst. ‚Madam Pomfrey hat dir verboten sich aufzuregen.'

Langsam setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Dann begann sie noch einmal langsam darüber nach zu denken, wo der Brief sein könnte und wo sie ihn vielleicht über all verloren haben könnte.

Doch auch nach weiteren zwei Stunden kam sie zum selben Schluss wie zuvor.

Er musste ihr beim einpacken aus der Tasche gefallen sein und irgendwer musste ihn gefunden haben…

Nur wo war der Brief jetzt?


	28. Ice

Vor ihr stand ein wütender Blaise, in seiner Hand der Brief.

„Bist du schwachsinnig? Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, lass mich in Ruhe! Halt dich fern aus meinem Leben", schrie er und zerriss den Brief in kleine Stücke.

Leah liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen.

Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, unfähig das zu verarbeiten war er so eben gesagt hatte.

„Verschwinde endlich! Oder ich hetze dir wieder die Todesser auf den Hals."

Als er Leahs verängstigten Blick sah lachte er böse und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in Dracos.

„Hast du Angst, kleine Leah? Brauchst du nicht, wir haben deinen Vater schon längst gefunden und ermordet. Der kommt so schnell nicht wieder. Tonks ist übrigens auch nicht mehr- du musst also jetzt bei mir und meinem Vater wohnen."

Leah zuckte zurück.

Sie wollte weglaufen, aber ihre Füße bewegten sich einfach nicht.

Draco kam näher und näher und Leah konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

Als sich sein Gesicht abermals verwandelte und sie plötzlich in das Gesicht der hämischen Bellatrix blickte, wollte sie einfach nur noch schreien und fort von hier.

Aber es ging nicht. Ihr Körper rührte sich nicht, als wäre er verzaubert.

Bellatrix hob den Zauberstab und Leah fühlte einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihren Kopf...

Unruhig schmiss Leah sich hin und her.

Sie schwitzte und als es plötzlich ein dumpfes „bumm" gab, wachte sie endlich auf.

Sie rieb sich die Augen.

Sie schienen geschwollen und ihre Wangen waren nass.

Stöhnend wischte Leah sich ihr Gesicht an ihrem Pullover ab.

Sie war gestern anscheinend so müde gewesen, dass sie sogar vergessen hatte ihre Klamotten auszuziehen.

Außerdem war sie mal wieder aus ihrem Bett gefallen.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte, sie musste sich irgendwo gestoßen haben...

Zögernd blinzelte sie und richtete sich auf, um zu sehen, weswegen ihr Kopf so wehtat.

Ihr Kopf war auf einer spitzen Ecke eines ziemlich dicken Buches gelandet...

Leicht taumelnd stand sie auf und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

Gerade mal zehn vor sechs war es.

Eigentlich noch viel zu früh um wach zu sein, aber in ihrem Bett wollte sie nun auch nicht mehr schlafen.

Schaudernd dachte Leah an den merkwürdigen Traum zurück. Irgendwie verrückt das ganze, aber so waren Träume ja meistens.

Das was sie jetzt brauchte war Ruhe und Entspannung.

„Lee. Leah!"

Ha, von wegen Ruhe und Entspannung, dachte sie bei sich, während sie den Zweiwegespiegel aus ihrer Tasche zog.

„Harry? Was gibt's", fragte sie in den Spiegel.

Der Spiegel zeigte einen in Wollmütze und Schal eingepackten Harry.

„Kommst du mit uns raus? Es hat heute Nacht wieder geschneit!"

Leah blickte aus dem Fenster und sah verzückt, dass das komplette Schlossgelände von einer weißen Schicht überzogen war.

Nun, für eine Runde draußen im Schnee verzichtete sie doch gerne auf Entspannung.

„Wir treffen uns unten", sprach sie in den Spiegel und lief hoch um sich ihre warmen Sachen zu suchen.

Draußen war es wirklich wunderschön!

Harry, Ron und Ginny bestanden darauf nach einer kurzen Schneeballschlacht mit allen, ihre Besen zum letzten Mal in diesem Jahr zu besteigen und Hermine beobachtete die drei von einer Bank aus.

Wie Leah, hatte sie nicht unbedingt den Drang zum fliegen, ihr genügte es unten auf dem Boden zu sitzen und alle zu betrachten.

Leah dagegen drängte es nach irgendeiner Aktivität und da kamen ihr die Creevey Brüder eben recht.

Dennis und Colin waren nämlich gerade auf dem Weg zum Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem zugefrorenen See und fragten, ob Leah sich ihnen anschließen wollte.

Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

Es war ewig her, dass sie zuletzt Schlittschuh gelaufen war, doch schließlich verlernte man so was ja nicht, oder?

„Traust du dich auch alleine zu fahren oder müssen wir dir die ganze Zeit helfen", wollte Colin amüsiert wissen.

Leah die zwischen den beiden Jungs fuhr, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und befreite sich aus seinem Arm.

„Ich mach das schon", meinte sie mit einem grinsen.

Colin zog die Augenbrauen hoch, fuhr dann aber mit Schnellen Gleitbewegungen davon.

Fast wäre Leah gestolpert, als sie über einen winzigen Stock glitt.

Zum Glück war Dennis noch da, um sie aufzufangen.

Er grinste. „Ja ja, du machst das alleine."

Leah wurde rot.

„Wirklich, Dennis. Ich kann fahren. Fahr du nur mit deinem Bruder."

Sie konnte Dennis gerade zu ansehen, wie gern er ebenfalls mit seinem Bruder die schnellen Bahnen um den See gefahren wäre, doch er wollte Leah auch nicht allein lassen.

Leah brauchte wirklich einiges an Überredungskunst, bis Dennis sie schließlich los ließ.

Erst entfernte er sich immer nur ein paar Schritte von ihr und beobachtete sie rückwärts fahrend genau, aber als sie sicher zu sein schien, beschleunigte er ebenfalls.

Leah seufzte erleichtert.

Manchmal waren ihre Freunde einfach viel zu fürsorglich…

Sichtlich gutgelaunt fuhr sie ein Stück schnell, ließ sich wieder gleiten und fuhr dann wieder schneller.

Leise knackte es unter ihren Füßen.

Beunruhigt sah Leah nach unten.

Hatte sie nur so ein Gefühl oder war das Eis hier dünner?

Gerade eben hatte sie doch noch nicht die Unterseite des Eises erkennen können, oder?

Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihre Fahrt zu verlangsamen und zu stoppen, um nicht noch weiter auf das dünne Eis hinaus zu gleiten.

Doch vor ihr lag ein kleiner Stein und noch bevor sie ihn richtig registrieren konnte, war sie schon längst gestolpert.

Diesmal war keine helfende Hand da, die sie vor dem Fallen bewahren konnte und so schlug sie der Länge nach hin.

Sie spürte das Blut in ihrem Mund, das sich augenblicklich sammelte und die Kälte an Händen und Knien…

Dann, als wäre die Welt um sie herum verschwunden, war da für eine Millisekunde gar nichts- und in der nächsten Sekunde brach Wasser über sie herein.

Oder brach sie in das Wasser?

Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Ihre Logik war vollkommen ausgeschaltet.

Sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit einen Schrei auszustoßen, da war sie schon komplett untergetaucht.

Das Wasser war eiskalt und ihre Kleidung und besonders die Schlittschuhe waren so schwer und drohten sie auf den Grund zu ziehen.

Panik war das erste was sie nach der Kälte überfiel.

Sie konnte nicht atmen! Sie würde nicht nur erfrieren, sondern auch noch ertrinken!

Verlier nicht die Nerven, verlier jetzt bloß nicht die Nerven, versuchte sie sich zu beschwören.

Sie musste sich zwingen um einen mehr oder weniger klaren Kopf zu behalten.

Es war stockduster. Wo war oben und wo war unten? War bei ihrem Kopf oben? Oder hatte sie sich gedreht?

Verzweifelt versuchte sie Umhang und Schuhe los zu werden. Sie zappelte wild herum und irgendwann gelang es ihr wenigstens die Schuhe abzustreifen.

Wild umherfuchtelnd versuchte sie der Oberfläche näher zu kommen, doch da war nur Eis.

Ihre Hände tasteten, aber sie konnte nichts anderes als Eis spüren…

Sie versuchte das Loch wieder zu finden, durch das sie gefallen war, doch es war hoffnungslos.

Wie sollte sie je hier hinaus kommen?

Der Sauerstoffmangel verwirrte ihre Sinne.

Fast wäre sie sich sicher gewesen, dass von irgendwo oben Licht kam. Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder?

Doch! Da war es wieder! Helles gelbes Licht! Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte ihm mit schwachen Zügen entgegen zu schwimmen, doch es schien zu weit weg… entfernte es sich?

Vor ihren Augen begann es zu flimmern.

Oh nein… das kannte sie…

Das weiße Licht vor ihren Augen übermannte sie… nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann würde alles schwarz werden und sie würde, wie schon öfters, Ohnmächtig werden.

Das durfte nicht passieren. Nicht jetzt!

Verzweifelt startete sie einen letzten Versuch und trat mit ihren Beinen nach unten, um sich weiter nach oben zu katapultieren.

Schmerz durchzuckte.

Ihr Kopf war gegen hartes Eis gestoßen.

Sie blinzelte.

Kam das Licht wieder näher?

Dann war es endgültig vorbei und die Schwärze vor ihren Augen übermannte ihren Körper…

Langsam flatterten ihre Lieder als sie die sanfte Wärme um ihren Körper spürte.

War sie ertrunken?

„Sie wacht auf", sagte eine Stimme. Sie klang erleichtert.

Andere Stimmen seufzten auf.

Träumte sie?

Leah blinzelte.

Nein, der Himmel über ihr war viel zu blau, um ein Traum zu sein.

Wieder spürte sie die Wärme um sich herum.

Wo war sie?

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kleines", murmelte die Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Blaise!

Verwirrt blickte sie umher.

Eine Reihe besorgter Leute standen um sie herum und beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Die Wärme, die sie wahrgenommen hatte, kam von Blaise, denn sie saß auf einer Bank in eine Decke gewickelt und seine Arme hielten sie fest umschlungen.

Sie waren also immer noch draußen.

Dann konnte sie nicht so lange bewusstlos gewesen sein.

War sie überhaupt bewusstlos gewesen? Aber ja, es musste so gewesen sein.

Sie konnte sich weder an eine Rettung, noch an die letzten Minuten zuvor erinnern…

„Dennis und Colin holen Madam Pomfrey, sie wird jede Minute hier sein." Ginny!

Leah schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir…", ihre Stimme war nur ein flüstern und sie musste husten.

„Lee, lass Madam Pomfrey dich untersuchen, bitte." Harry kniete sich vor sie und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Hör auf ihn, Kleines."

Langsam nickte Leah.

Wenn Harry und Blaise sich schon einmal einig waren, musste sie doch zustimmen oder?

Moment mal. Blaise?

„Was… was machst du-", weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein erneuter Hustenanfall schüttelte sie.

„Ist schon gut." Blaise hielt sie noch fester und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Leah lehnte sich dankbar gegen ihn und schloss wieder die Augen.

Es war anstrengend sie offen zu lassen.

Er hatte ja Recht, die Fragen konnte sie auch später noch klären.

„Sie sind ja verrückt geworden", schimpfte Madam Pomfrey. „Auf dem See Schlittschuh zulaufen! Was für ein schwachsinniger Gedanke!"

Leahs Gesicht wurde heiß.

Eigentlich war es ihr ganz sicher vorgekommen, auf dem See zu fahren.

„Es ist meine Schuld", warf Dennis schnell ein. „Ich habe sie dazu überredet."

„Still", murrte die Krankenschwester und begutachtete Leah nun mindestens zum dritten Mal.

„Sie haben wirklich unglaubliches Glück gehabt, das Mr. Zabini hier so schnell geschaltet hat und einen Suchzauber gesprochen hat… wenn Sie so weiter machen, werde ich Ihrem Vormund bescheid sagen müssen!"

„Bitte nicht, Madam Pomfrey! Ich verspreche, ich erzähle es Tonks selber und ich werde nie wieder so eine Dummheit machen", versprach Leah schnell.

Tonks würde sich ja doch wieder nur unnötige Sorgen machen…

Madam Pomfrey seufzte.

„Na gut. In Ordnung. Aber das Sie Jungens", sie blickte bedeutungsvoll zu Harry, Dennis und Blaise, die mit ins Krankenzimmer gekommen waren, „hier schön auf Miss Light aufpassen! Ich will von keinen Vorfällen mehr hören, sonst werde ich Ihre Check-ups erhöhen oder sie am Wochenende zur Beobachtung hier behalten!"

Leah versprach ihr alles was sie wollte, Hauptsache sie musste den Rest der Ferien nicht im Krankenflügel verbringen.

Madam Pomfrey gab ihr einige Grippevorbeugende Mittel mit und befahl ihr sich auszuruhen und am nächsten Tag noch einmal zu einer Untersuchung vorbei zu kommen, dann durfte sie endlich gehen.

Leah war nur zu gespannt, was passiert war, denn die Jungen hatten ihr immer noch nicht richtig erzählt, wie sie Leah retten konnten bzw. woher Blaise plötzlich gekommen war…


End file.
